A Path Unknown
by dream411
Summary: Christian Grey left Ana on the day of their wedding. Three Years later, Ana returns home, ready to face her ex. But with enemies all around, and secrets and lies between them, things just may be more difficult and much more dangerous this time around.
1. Chapter 1

Her hands shook as she read the letter delivered to her by a stone-face Luke Sawyer. She knew something was wrong the moment she opened her hotel door but nothing could have prepared her for this heart wrenching letter. How could he do this to her? Especially now? She felt the warm tears flowing down her freshly made up face and the stares of her bridesmaids, mother and would be mother-in- law. She knew they were awaiting the explanation behind her tears, most likely believing that she had received a love letter from her beau. She could not find the words to say differently.

Kate, her best friend for as long as she could remember was the first to approach her. She simply had to look her best friend in the eye and her friend understand. She had been stood up. Her groom abandoned her. Kate pulled the tear soaked paper from her hand and turned to their audience. She put one arm around Anastasia Steele's shaking shoulders before reading in a surprisingly clear voice given the situation.

"_Dear Anastasia,_

_I hope that one day you can forgive me but I cannot go through with this. I am sorry to admit that I am no longer in love with you. I fear that I never truly loved you. I thank you for the past year that we spent together but I cannot go on lying to myself, or you anymore. Please forgive me and know that I did not mean to hurt you._

_Christian."_

There was a uniformed gasp among the women in the room. Ana was now on her knees crying, her sobs so heart-breaking, no one knew how to react. Mia, Christian Grey's sister was the first to react. She pushed passed Kate and got on her knees beside Ana. She pulled the sobbing, broken girl into her arms and allowed her to cry into her shoulder. The others were quick to follow. Carla and Grace, Ana and Christian's mother hugged the weeping girl while Kate stood by with tears streaming down her face. Seeing her friend so broken made her feel helpless. She didn't notice that Ana's CPO enter the room but even Luke had tears in his eyes upon watching his charge.

"I will fucking kill the bastard" said Kate to Luke who was trying in vain to pull himself together. Luke simply nodded. He had come to love Ana like a sister, as difficult as she was to protect, she deserved more than his boss ever gave her.

Grace, who parted from the women, looked upon them, pity shining in her eyes as she looked on at the sweet girl who she had come to love like a daughter.

"My dear boy may have made one of the biggest mistakes of his life," she mumbled to herself. "Did I really raise him to be so stupid?"

Mia, having heard her, replied, "He is fucking stupid. How can he give up a catch like Ana?"

Carla was beyond livid at this development. She looked on at the people in the room and said in a brisk tone, "We were never good enough. You're boy just didn't have the guts to tell my daughter that until now. He just took what he could from her and gave nothing back. Look at her now. He broke her."

Ana, having heard all what was being said pulled herself together long enough to prevent an argument. "D-D-Don't b-blame C-C-Chris…..h-him. He n-n-never l-l-ov….L-loved me. I pushed the relationship," Said Ana in a shaking voice.

Everyone in the room was poised to protest but she had already jerked to her feet and pushed past them. She was out the room before they had time to notice, a vision of white running down the hotel hallway. Luke was ready to give chase, but Kate held him back. She knew her best friend better than anybody and she knew that Ana wanted to be alone at this moment in time.

The wedding was cancelled in no time. Christian already set the ball rolling on that. Taylor could not look his boss in the eye fearing he would lose his job if he reacted how he truly felt over the events that unfolded. Ray, Ana's father had to be removed from the premises, having already threatened Christian. Both Carrick and Elliot, Christian's father and brother left him after her told him. They too were also angry at his actions. They were now part of the search party in trying to locate Ana.

Ana knew that she was being looked for but she didn't care. Everything about Seattle reminded her of the only man she ever loved. A man who never loved her. She always knew deep in her heart that he was too good for her, but he always assured her that she was wrong. She realised that he wasn't the only good liar. She lied to herself. She convinced herself that she was good enough for Christian Grey.

It took her 23 years to find love and a few moments to have her heart shattered. She quickly returned to the apartment she shared with Kate, grateful that not all of her stuff had not been moved to Escala just yet. Quickly grabbing her passport and other documents, she packed a small suitcase, stripped out of her wedding dress and changed into a jeans and t-shirt. She left a note for Kate requesting to be left alone but promising to report to them as soon as she possible. She then turned her back on her home.

Without a moment's hesitation, she ditched her iPhone and took a cab to the airport. She booked the last seat on a flight to New York. She couldn't live in Seattle anymore. She vowed to herself never to return. Even if Christian Grey himself came to her, got on his knees and begged her to return, a farfetched idea that, she would not return. She may not be the most secure, emotionally stable person at the moment, but she was ready to turn over a new leaf.

Her life in Seattle was over. She would never return.

Or so she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Three Years Later

Anastasia Steele sucked in a deep breath, wiped her clammy hands on her navy blue pencil knee-length skirt and stepped out of her Aston Martin One-77. Her hands shook slightly as she gripped her nude handbag but she was ready. Pushing her shades up her small button nose, she steadily approached the intimidating ivory tower, also known as Grey Enterprises Holdings.

Any other person would be giddy with the opportunity presented to her. Any other person would be in complete business mode if they were here to interview for the position of Editor-in Chief for the fictions department at the world renowned publishing house, Grey Publishing. Not Anastasia Steele. No, her mind was now preoccupied with the worry that she would run into her boss's boss, otherwise known as the man who broke her heart, or in layman's terms, her ex-fiancé.

Anastasia smoothened her cream silk blouse as she approached the blonde receptionist located in the lobby of the building.

Clearing her throat, she said in a voice that easily betrayed her anxiety, "I am here for my interview at Grey Publishing, Anastasia Steele."

The blond bombshell cocked her perfectly arched eyebrow at her, the only indication that she knew of Anastasia's past with her boss but other than that, no other reaction was displayed.

With a voice as clear as bell, the blond whose name plate read Hilary O'Conner said, "Welcome Ms. Steele. Your interview will be conducted by Stephanie Foster on the fourteenth floor. Here is your visitors pass. Please show it to the receptionist on that floor and you will be guided accordingly."

Anastasia simply nodded her head, took and pass, turned on her heel and briskly walked to the elevator. She breathed a sigh of relief upon entering the empty elevator cab. She took this time to smoothen her cream silk blouse and check her wavy brunette hair from her reflection in the door. Pushing her bangs from her eyes, she counted to ten to calm her nerves and pushed aside all feelings of fear and doubt. If she had learnt anything from the past three years, she knew how to mask her feelings.

As the door opened, Anastasia willed her feet to the receptionist's desk and presented her past. This second blonde receptionist balked a little upon seeing her name but she quickly recovered before showing her to the waiting area for her interview.

Anastasia waited all of two minutes before a slim red-head approached her. She stuck out a perfectly manicured hand and quickly introduced herself as Mrs. Stephanie Foster before ushering her into a brightly lit conference room.

"Well Miss Steele, you come highly recommended by your former boss. He had nothing but great things to say about you," began Mrs. Foster. "If I may be so bold as to ask, why would you leave such a well-known publishing house, in New York no less, to apply here?" she continued. Anastasia simply blinked at her interviewee as she subtly referred to her past relationship.

Ana cleared her throat before saying, "Please call me Ana, and I don't mean to sound rude, but I did not apply here. I was as shocked as anyone to be offered to interview for this position, but that being said, I do want this job. GP is a world renowned publishing house. I can't imagine any person who would turn down this position."

Stephanie nodded, then said, "Well Ana, explain to me your interest in fictional writing? Why this position specifically?"

Ana breathed a sigh of relief in seeing that the interview was now solely focused on her professional skills before launching into her explanation. She loved nothing more than getting lost in a good book, forgetting life's problems and letting it all go, so it was easy for her to explain herself.

The interview passed without a hitch and Ana truly felt at ease. If she didn't get this job, she knew it would not be because she flunked her interview, but higher powers at play. Stephanie Foster was impressed with Ana. She tried not to out rightly show her admiration for the girl who sat before her but she knew without a doubt that Ana would be an excellent fit at GP. Her only concern was the petite brunette's personal life. Would the boss be ok with this new development? Did he even know that she was here interviewing for a job that would put her in close contact with him on a bi-monthly basis?

Both women stood and Stephanie informed Ana that she would be in touch before Friday, giving her team 2 days to decide if Anastasia Steele will be a new employee here at GP. Stephanie believed that the decision would be made before lunch today, but protocol had to be followed. Anastasia shook Mrs. Foster's hand once more before exiting the room and making her way to the elevators.

As the doors closed, she allowed herself to breathe. She had 2 days to truly decide if she wanted to work here. Was this the wisest of decisions? She quickly exited the elevator and went to return her visitor's pass. She wanted to get of the premises as quickly as possible, and not push her luck. Her nerves could not handle a run in with Christian Grey now. That might send her over the edge for good and she wasn't quite ready for a mental breakdown.

She was just about to walk through the revolving doors when a voice she hadn't heard in 3 years pierced her. Ana froze. She could not believe her luck. Blowing out a lungful of air, Ana straightened her panicked face and turned. She hoped that she appeared serene and not at all the nervous, panicked wreck she felt. She was 100% sure that her rapid heartbeat could be heard across the building lobby. She looked upon the figure approaching her and willed herself not to cry.

"Ana, how have you been?" said a voice she hadn't heard since her would be wedding day.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ana, how have you been?" said a voice she hadn't heard since her would have been wedding day.

Grace could not believe her eyes. Was this Anastasia Steele leaving GEH? Wait, did Ana come here to visit her son? She certainly looked like she was on a mission of sorts. Determined, and slightly nervous. Maybe she chickened out. Grace knew that Christian wasn't always the easiest person to talk to. He was far to intimidating for his own good. She never could understand why her darling son gave up such a sweet girl like Ana. She truly did believe that Christian was head over heels in love with her. Even a blind person could have seen it. She was as wrong as the day is bright on that count.

"Grace, it's lovely to see you. How are you?" relied Ana. Her teeth found their place on her bottom lip, the only indication to Grace that Ana was nervous. Grace couldn't help her herself. She reached out and pulled the beautiful brunette into her arms and gave her a hard embrace. Ana could only blink. She had no time to react but before she knew it, her arms came up and returned Grace's hug.

She always admired Grace. She was more like a mother to her in the little time that she had known her than Carla ever was. She certainly embraced her as part of her family and treated her like a second daughter. She never once saw her as a "gold digging whore" as most thought she was. Ana felt the tears welling up in eyes and she willed them away.

Unfortunately, the tears escaped. Grace simply held her. She patted her back soothingly and waited for it to pass. Ana could not believe that she was crying again. She quickly pulled herself together and wiped her nose in the most unladylike fashion with the back of her hand. Grace, ever the mother-hen, waited. She understood that the sweet girl needed just a few moments to compose herself.

"Have you eaten yet Ana? I was supposed to be having lunch now but a situation arose so I was just about to dine alone. Would you care to join me?" said Grace in her angelic voice. Ever mindful of people's feelings, Grace neglected to mention that she was here to meet Christian for lunch but like the workaholic he is, he got pulled into a meeting at the last minute. Ana heard what Grace had not said.

She truly did not want to go to lunch with Grace. She much rather avoid such an awkward encounter and any conversions about her love life, or lack thereof as well as Christian's. She knew Grace was only being kind in her offer. Besides, Ana certainly didn't have much of an appetite and she doubted it would return anytime soon. Good manners won out in the end, and Ana found herself agreeing to join her ex fiancé's mother for lunch.

"Terrific! C'mon we'll walk. I know this excellent bistro just a block away," said an elated Grace. She grasped Ana's wrist and pulled her out the building. The walk to the bistro was strangely quiet, a fact Ana was grateful for. She used this conversational lull to gather her scattered thoughts and pull herself together. She really hoped that she looked pull together and was thanking all higher powers for the magic that is waterproof makeup!

Upon entering the bistro, they were seating right away at a window seat. Ana quickly ordered a Caesar's salad knowing that was all she could stomach at the moment, while Grace orders the penne in alfredo sauce. The two women looked each other in the eye across the table, one assessing and curious, the other hesitant and anxious.

Grace was the first the break the silence. "So my dear girl, what have you been up?"

Ana exhaled loudly, so appreciative that Grace avoided the topic that she knew she really wanted to talk about. "Well I moved back to Seattle. My boss, well former boss received a letter from GP demanding that I come in for an interview. They want me to take up the position as Editor in Chief here. At least I hope they want me" said Ana with a nervous giggle. "I came in today for the interview. Now I'm finalising the business end of moving but I finally found an apartment that I liked from the get go so I should be moving from my hotel tomorrow. What about you? How's the world of paediatrics?"

Grace understood that Ana didn't want to delve into too personal a conversation so she humoured the sweet girl and let her control the conversational topics, for now at least. "Its so wonderful to hear about you moving back here! And that job opportunity! My sweet girl, you will absolutely get it! I know how hard you've worked when you were still a humble assistant at SIP. You deserve it no doubt. And you know, being a paediatrician breaks my heart so often but I can't imagine doing anything else. Where are you going to stay? What apartment complex?"

"Oh, my agent showed me these amazing apartments in Bellevue. So I guess were gonna be close" said Ana with a grin. "How are Mia and Carrick? I hear about Elliot from Kate so I'm all caught up on him. Has Mia opened her restaurant yet? I remembered that being her "dream" since forever" said Ana with a smirk.

"Carrick is wonderful and I know he'll be thrilled that you asked about him. Oh, you know Mia, her dreams changes like the wind. I believe she wants to be a party planner now. Bless her heart, but my little girl needs to settle down. Her brothers have truly had it with her antics," replied Grace.

Ana couldn't help the frown that marred her face at the mention of Mia's brothers. Grace had said this intentionally of course, as a way of slowly easing into the conversation they were both avoiding.

"Ana, sweetheart, please don't think that I'm prying or speaking out of turn, but I want you to know this. What my boy did to you has haunted me for the past three years. I truly believed that he loved you. Everyone did. You made him the happiest that I've ever seen him. I may not understand what went on then and God knows I've tried talking to that stubborn son of mine but I really did want you as my daughter-in law. I hope you know that we all loved you." Said Grace in a quiet voice.

Ana lowered her fork, took a sip of water before saying, "Grace I myself don't truly know what went on those three years ago. He never loved me. I always knew it in my heart I just refused to accept it. I was never what he needed and sooner or later our marriage would have imploded. I'm just grateful that he had the courage to say something before it got too far. I can tell you this however, C-C-Chris….your son was the only man I have ever been able to love. I will always love him. But I think I've finally accepted that I am not what he wants or needs. Of course I would have loved nothing more than to be a part of the Grey family. You were always so wonderful to me. But fate had other plans I guess." Finished Ana with a shrug of her shoulders.

Grace, slightly angered by Ana's speech spoke up, "You, my girl was far to good for my boy. I know how that sounds coming from me. But you loved him for him. He was too blind to see it. Don't ever doubt yourself for a minute. And I guess your right in one thing though, fate had another path for you both"

"Anyway," continued Grace, "Enough about this, the Coping Together Event is on Friday. You have to come Ana! Kate will be there. As will Mia, who I know will be over the moon excited to see you."

Ana quickly started shaking her head "no" to Grace's request but she already pulled out an invitation from her gorgeous, no doubt expensive, black handback. "Here, I will add your name to the list of specially invited guests. The theme's "A black, white, and red affair", Mia's doing, " said Grace with a roll of her eyes.

"Grace as much as I would love to attend. I don't think it's a good idea. Can I just make a donation?" said Ana. Grace was adamant that Ana attend. She simply stared at Ana with the same look that she often uses on Christian to guilt him into doing something he loathes. Ana found her resolve diminishing and before she knew it, she was agreeing to make plans with Kate to go with her and Elliot.

"Wonderful darling. I will see you on Friday. " said Grace before they both exited the bistro after having paid. Ana watched her walk away and she couldn't help but mumble to herself. "I'm certainly a glutton for punishment aren't I? First the interview, now this event? If I didn't know any better I'd think I actually wanted to see him"

With a slump of her shoulders, she dragged her feet back to her car made her way back to her hotel.

As soon as she returned to her room, Ana killed off her nude stilettos, flung her purse aside and quickly dialled her best friend. Of course, since the universe seemed against her today, she was sent to voicemail.

_"Hey, you've reached Kate. Leave a message and I'll get back to you. If I don't it probably means I don't like you, which is your problem, not mine. ***beep***_

"Kate, why don't you ever answer your damn phone. I need you. I ran into Mama Grey together. Yeah you heard me. I had lunch with Grace and now I have to attend that Coping Together Event on Friday. I stupidly said yes and that I'll go with you. Anyways, come here ASAP, preferably with Chinese and booze. " Rambled Ana.

Tossing her phone aside, she collapsed on the sofa and waited on her best friend.

* * *

Two days later, Ana stood in the vast bathrooms in one of Kate and Elliot's guest rooms. Kate had taken the time to do her makeup and Ana was eternally grateful. Although she was dreading any reunion with her ex, she certainly wanted to look her best. She wanted to see the stunned expression on his face when he noticed her for the first time. And more importantly, she wanted to see regret in his eyes. Ana was not a vengeful person, but she wanted to see Christian squirm just a little bit.

Her hair had been swept to the side, where Kate had done this intricate braid. Ana didn't even know how she did it but she loved how it looked. Slipping into her gown, Ana hoped that she stood out without being obnoxious about it. She wanted to make an impression without drawing extra attention to herself.

Looking into the full length mirror, Ana gasped. She was the furthest thing from vain but she had to admit that she looked damn fine. The full length gown was both black and white. The bodice being white with black subtly blending into it and flowing all the way down. The entire dress was made of lace and the long sleeves revealed Ana's toned arms. Her legs, from mid thigh to about mid calf was also visible through the transparent lace. Her 6 inched stilettos were blocked from view by the once more opaque black lace. The slightly low cut v-neck bodice revealed some of Ana's impressive cleavage. It wasn't indecent by any means but it was enough to entice and make a person, preferably Christian yearn to see more.

Stepping out of the bedroom, Ana saw both Elliot and Kate waiting in the foyer for her. Kate was absolutely stunning in her red evening gown. The bodice of the dress was fully jewelled with red and silver jewels. The rest of the gown was a vibrant red that flowed all the way down Kate's body and formed a small train. The only piece of jewellery Kate wore was her impressive engagement ring. Elliot was also quite a looker. His black three piece suite moulded to his body giving the indication of his impressive physique. His tie and pocket square were red, indicating Kate's input into his outfit. The couple looked absolutely stunning and both were speechless upon seeing Ana. Ana couldn't help but smile since it was no easy task in making both Kate and Elliot quiet.

"C'mon Steele, we don't want to be late. Well I don't want to…you make say differently" said Kate. Ana had to roll her eyes at her tactless friend then laughed outright when Elliot said " Fuck! You're gonna make my brother come in his pants. If he does, I'll owe you for life." Only Elliot could make her laugh when she wanted to scream.

As they rode together to Bellevue, Ana couldn't help but feel thankful for both Kate and Elliot. Surprisingly enough, she had gotten a little closer to Elliot over the past 3 years. Of course Kate and Elliot would be the ones to visit her since she didn't want any run-ins with Christian but she had come to love Elliot like a brother she never had. The only other person she viewed like that was Kate's bother Ethan but he was not as out-going in character as Elliot.

The threesome arrived at the event a half hour later. Butterflies were in full flight in Ana's stomach and she felt like she was ready to pass out. Kate and Elliot sensing her state of mind, gripped both her hands and the three walked hand in hand into the impressively decorated tent. Grace and Mia certainly outdid themselves as the tent was lavishly decorated. Red, white and black lined the ceiling and the tablescape were stunningly beautiful. Ana was thoroughly impressed.

Kate and Elliot unfortunately had to abandon to see to their social obligations so Ana made her way to the bar. It was certainly unladylike to go get alcohol as soon as she arrived but she needed it. The bartender must have sensed her inner turmoil, or maybe he thought she was hot but she got his undivided attention as soon as she reached the bar.

"Vodka martini please. Dirty. Like really dirty. Seriously go Heavy on the vodka please" said Ana. The bartender chuckling at her antics quickly went about doing her bidding. As soon as she got her drink, the MC started talking.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to our annual event. It is my pleasure to be a part of this prestigious event and lend a hand in helping to make this world a better place, especially for children in need of help. It is indeed an honour to invite on stage our hosts and founders of this charitable organisation Mr Carrick Grey and his stunner of a wife Dr Grace Trevelyan Grey."

The audience started applauding and Ana took this time to go find her seat. It was now or never,she thought. With a nod to the bartender and a promise to return soon, she willed her feet to approach table one.

She spotted him before she saw anyone else. Always a standout, his messy copper hair drew her eyes to him. Like always, Ana felt her heart pick up. He brought out that reaction in her. He was staring at the stage so he didn't see her approach. Kate and Elliot however had their gazes fixed on her. As did Ethan who Ana noticed was gripping Mia's hand. Mia was oblivious to all around her which made Ana smile slightly.

Both Elliot and Ethan stood as Ana reached the table. This action caused Christian's head to whip around. He gasped loudly as he saw her, but ever the gentlemen, to the public eye at least, he too stood. His eyes had darkened and hardened just a little and his gave kept going from her to the brunette that Ana now noticed sat beside him.

Ana felt her heart shatter once more. Only Christian could cause such a reaction in her. Taking a large gulp of her martini she quickly composed herself, willed her tears back as well as the actual physical pain that she was feeling in seeing him, especially with another woman on his arms. She approached her seat so beyond grateful that Grace had seated her between Mia and Kate and placed her glass down.

She then surprised herself, as well as those around her, when she said in a strong, clear voice, "Hello Christian."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I just want to clarify a few things.**

**1) Christian does not have a past involving BDSM. He likes kinky fuckery (i love that term :3) but he does not practise hardcore BDSM. He does however have an incredibly active sex life. Pre and post Ana. He just has commitment issues (for lack of a better term)**

**2)Ana has tried dating while in New York but she has not connected with anyone. This will be explained and expanded on in a later chapter. **

**Thats all **

**xoxo**

* * *

"Hello Christian," said Ana is a strong, clear voice.

Christian opened his mouth, trying to bring himself to speak but he couldn't. He was completely and utterly stunned! Anastasia Steele was standing before him, in the flesh. He had to pinch himself to see if he was dreaming. Of course she looked even more beautiful since the last time he saw her. Her eyes were a little brighter and her hair, still the luscious brown colour now had caramel highlights. Her neck was still slim and led to her delicate shoulders that he remembered biting on several occasions as he emptied himself inside her. And that dress, it hugged her slender figure. Her waist appeared smaller, her hips wider and if possible her breasts fuller. He started shifting as he felt that familiar tightening in his pants. A reaction that Ana always triggered, no matter how serious the occasion.

He didn't notice that he was staring but judging by the swift hard kick he felt under the table, everyone else did. He flashed Mia a dirty look as her stilettos nicked his shin. He couldn't help the glare that hardened his features as all the persons seated at their table were flashing looks between both him and Ana. Even his date, who he regretted bringing now more than ever was staring at both him and Ana. Her looks however, were one of envy as opposed to curiosity.

Christian really did not intend to invite Gisele here. In fact, he really didn't invite her. She invited herself and he really wasn't in the mood for a fight tonight. Besides, he wanted to be able to fuck her as soon as they returned home and pissing her off may not have made that easy. She would not have been receptive. Now he doubted he'll be able to get it up for her. He might have to use the visual before him.

Ana knew that her "so-called" friends were boring holes into her head at this point in time. How can they not warn her that Christian was dating? And a stunning brunette no less! Kate and Elliot were going to pay! She obviously didn't expect him to be celibate. He was the one that dumped her after all but she wasn't expecting this! The universe was certainly doing a number on her this week.

Ana pointedly ignored them all as she studiously read her menu and the list of auction items available.

"I'm sorry Steele, I didn't know he was bringing a date, or that he was dating anyone for that matter," whispered Kate in her ear.

Ana, slightly nullified, nodded at her best friend, silently conveying to Kate that she was forgiven. Elliot, ever mindful of Ana's feelings, reached across the table and patted Ana's hand soothingly.

"OMG! ANA! WHENDIDYOUGETBACKINTOWN?" screeched an over-excited Mia. Ethan glanced Ana's way, a silent apology for his girlfriend's outburst. Ana however was grateful. She really couldn't handle the staring contest that Christian was trying to start and so Mia was the perfect distraction.

"It's lovely to see you too Mia" laughed Ana. "I arrived a week ago but I swore Kate to secrecy. I wanted to get me feet firmly planted on the ground before I informed people of my arrival."

"Really? A week ago? Where are you living? And why are you back? I meant that in the least rude way possible. Because I missed you Ana! You were like my sister" shot off Mia once more.

"I missed you too Mia. Although I'm sure you only say that because I was the only one that allowed you to play "Barbie Annie," teased Ana. "I'm moving back. I interviewed for a job at GP on Wednesday and I found out I got the job via email just a few hours ago. So Mia, long story, short, you've got your Barbie back to torture."

Ana glanced Christian's way as she said the part about the job opportunity and saw his eyebrows draw together. He quickly pulled out his phone while avoiding eye contact with them all. He may not have known that she was interviewed after all.

Grace and Carrick returned to the table to see a clapping Mia, a pissed Christian, a confused looking Ana, the three anxious looks of Kate, Ethan and Elliot and a brunette they didn't recognise draped over their younger son. They were only gone for 10 minutes!

To say Carrick was stunned to see Ana would be an understatement. He quickly enveloped the girl into a hug when she stood to greet them. "I've missed you my dear girl" he whispered in her ear. This made her tear up a bit. She knew that the Greys viewed her as family when she and Christian were together many moons ago. She just didn't truly see the impact she made on their lives. She doubted it even now, even when Carrick, a man known not to openly show his feelings was telling her he missed her.

As dinner was being served, Ana caught up with the always talkative Mia, and the much more subdued Ethan. They were both in a steady relationship for a little over a year now. They were both clearly in love and Ana was beyond happy for them both. Kate and Elliot were also a part of the conversation as the meal flowed from appetizer to entrée to dessert. Ana actively tried to ignore Christian but she could not help the glances she passed his way when she couldn't feel his heated stare on her. The man was too good looking for his own good. That was the only reason she kept looking in his direction. Or so she told herself.

"So Anastasia? As Mia said, you guys are like sisters. And Elliot treats you like a sister. What about Christian? What are you to him?" said the brunette who was now making a show of stroking Christian's bicep. Ana forgot her name although Christian introduced her to his parents just under an hour ago. By the look on her face, she did not like the looks that Christian was sending Ana's way. It didn't help matters that Christian hadn't really talked to her much since Ana approached their table or that Christian shrugged her off when he couldn't stand her touch on his arm.

Everybody at the table was now silent. All eyes were glaring at Christian's companion, even Christian himself. Gisele didn't really care. She wanted to know who this girl was. She wanted to know why she was here and if she was here to steal her man.

"Yes Elliot and Mia are my siblings," said Ana, avoiding the girl's actual question.

"What about Christian? What were you to him?" insisted the brunette, in a much harsher tone.

Ana, took a gulp of her water and looked the girl directly in the eye before replying, "I was nothing apparently."

With those words, she quickly excused herself and made her way to the bathroom. She did not see the sad expression that crossed Christian's face or the smirk that graced Gisele's face. Mia and Kate both got up to follow Ana. Christian's gaze followed the three women until they were out of sight.

As soon as the girls disappeared, Christian rounded on Gisele.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" hissed Christian in a tone that Gisele visible balked at. "Don't fucking talk to her again! Do you understand me?" Christian was livid. How could this bitch talk to Ana like that? He knew that he was the last person that should say anything, especially given how he treated Ana but he didn't like to see her deliberately attacked liked that.

Gisele could only blink at Christian. Her relationship with him wasn't exactly a relationship per say. They were more like fuck buddies. She had stupidly convinced herself that maybe if she met his family, interacted with him when he wasn't fucking her then she could show him that they could be more than just sex friends. She actually thought her plan was working since he spoke to her of his family and some trivial matters on the way here but her all her hopes were extinguished the moment that girl approached the table. Gisele never had Christian to begin with but she definitely lost him when he saw Anastasia Steele again. With this thought, she picked up her clutch and stood up.

Turning to Carrick and Grace, she said "Thank you for a wonderful evening but I must be going." Both were shocked to hear this. Not because she was going, their son had ignored all night after all. But that she was giving up so easily.

Christian helped her into her coat and she honestly believed that he was going to leave with her when he grasped her elbow and led her to the exit. She should have known differently.

"Taylor will take you home," said Christian in his usual business tone. Gisele simply nodded as the sexiest man she has ever known walked away from her. This would not be the last he saw of her. She would make sure of it.

Christian took a deep breath and re-entered the tenth. He was going to prove to Ana that he loved her. He was ready to show her how special she was. If he had to get down on his knees and begged her for a second chance, he would. He didn't care if he had to declare to the world that he never stopped loving her. He was not going to give up.

He made up his mind. Christian Grey was ready to woo Anastasia Steele. And woo her he will.

* * *

**A/N : REVIEW PLEASE...YOUR INPUT IS MUCH APPRECIATED! Also, I apologise for any spelling or grammatical errors. I hate proof reading :p**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews.**

**I'm trying my best to avoid any cliches but I am making this story up as I go...**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy**

**xoxo**

* * *

The girls emerged from the bathroom and Ana was feeling slightly less emotional. Kate and Mia were right. She had to smile at their conversation in the bathroom. She missed these girls more than she cared to admit. They certainly had a way in cheering her up.

"C'mon Steele. Ignore that bitch. And that fucker otherwise known as Christian Grey," began Kate as she inspected her face in the mirror. "You look hot. Go out there and have fun."

Mia nodded vehemently. "I love my brother but he was a complete dick to you. Go out there and make him jealous. You look hot and you're single. You are single right? Anyways, it doesn't matter. The point is you're a sexpot. You'll rake in the cash in the dance auction. You are doing the dance auction right?"

Ana had laughed outright. But both Mia and Kate were right. She was a single, hot twenty six year old. Screw Christian Grey. If she wasn't enough for him, it's his loss.

"Yes Mia, I'm single. And you know what? I'm going to mingle so yes, sign me up for the auction," said Ana.

Kate and Ana waited to the left of the stage when Mia went to gather the other 7 girls for the first dance auction. Strangely enough, Ana was excited. That second martini that she got on her way to the bathrooms must have really gotten to her since she was eager to step out in front of a crowd and parade herself like a prize at a fair.

Mia returned not 5 minutes later with 7 gorgeous girls behind her. "Ok Ana. Since you're a sexpot, you will be last" said Mia with a wink. Ana rolled her eyes as the girl she loved like a sister continued, "You will break records tonight. I can feel it. I mean you will be breaking a record set by you but that's beside the point."

"Ok Mia" interjected Kate, having seen the frown that crossed Ana's face, "She gets it. No more sugar for you tonight ok."

The MC started speaking then, so the girls focused their attention on the stage.

"It's about that time that you wait all year for. The first dance auction. And boy, are you lads in for a treat tonight. There are ten absolutely stunning women waiting to my left and if I didn't have to host this show I can guarantee you that I would have been some serious competition"

The audience chuckled at this as the first girl stepped on stage.

Before Ana knew it, it was her turn. She carefully stepped onto the stage and gave the audience a beautiful charming smile. The MC started his introduction of her but Ana heard none of it. Her eyes were searching the crowd for Kate.

Before the MC could even finish his introduction, someone shouted, "Twenty thousand dollars."

Ana froze. She didn't have to look to know that it was Christian. Her eyes haphazardly searched the crowd to find Kate or Elliot. Her worries were short-lived however when a deep voice shouted, "50 thousand dollars."

Christian was not about to be outdone and he easily countered, "100 thousand dollars"

A dark haired stranger emerged from the crowd and said in that same deep, smooth voice that made Ana think of long sweaty nights on satin sheets said, "200 thousand dollars."

The man was beautiful. Ana could only stare as the beautiful, evidently rich man look up at her on stage. She must have been blatant in checking him out because he flashed her a heart stopping smile and a wink that she would have swooned at if she was a little more pathetic than she appeared. His obvious yearn to win gave Ana a little hope that Christian was not going to dance with her tonight.

She should have known better, surely. Christian upped the ante once more, in a voice so quiet, it reminded Ana of the calm before the storm, "500 thousand dollars."

The audience had gone completely quiet. They had no doubt realised that a pissing contest was going on between these 2 handsome men and Ana was the bright red fire hydrant. Even the MC had taken a backseat. He knew better than to come between these formidable characters.

The stranger flashed Christian a smile before saying, "800 thousand dollars."

Christian glared at him before saying in a voice as cold as death, "1 million dollars"

The stranger laughed outright before raising his hands and backing up. He obviously was not going to continue this bidding war, no matter how intriguing the prize. Ana was rooted to her spot. The MC, still slightly stupefied, said, "1 million dollars, going once, going twice? Sold!"

Christian started approaching the stage and Ana started her descent. "What more do you have in store for me universe? I bet you're laughing right now aren't you," mumbled Ana to herself.

Christian reached her just as the MC announced that the first dance was going to start.

"May I have this dance?" said Christian to Ana, when he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Why bother to ask, oh mighty one, you just take what you want anyway, "spat Ana.

Christian frowned at her words but he took her elbow and escorted her on the dance floor just as Ed Sheeran's Thinking Out Loud came on. Ana groaned at the song choice. Talk about irony!

The two stood awkwardly in the other's arms and moved stiffly to the music. Christian wracked his brain for something to say but all he could think about was how good she felt in his arms, even if she stood as far from him as she could. He took this time to study her face and he felt his chest tighten. Three years had only made her more beautiful. He knew that he owed her answers. He knew that he had to come clean about everything but not right now. Right now, he was savouring the feel of her. Basking in being so close to her.

Christian wasn't the only one in emotional turmoil. Ana, with her hand fisted on his shoulder, willed herself not to cry or scream. Her traitorous body revelled in being in his arms once more. Her mind was thoroughly pissed at her body. His warm breath on her neck and the heat of his hand on the small of her back made her wet. How long was this song anyway?

As soon as the song was done, she pulled herself out of his arms. She was ready to bolt but Christian was quick. He grabbed her arm before she could run.

"Please Ana, don't run, I need to talk to you. I want to talk to you," said Christian in a quiet voice.

Ana shrugged out of his hold and said, "Well Christian I want a unicorn, neither of which is going to happen."

She then matched determinedly to the bar, with Kate hot on her tail.

Kate quickly caught up with her to see Ana smiling. "Are you ok? Are you drunk?" said a bewildered Kate.

"I am fine, wonderful even. I saw regret in his eyes and the only thing I could think was "Screw you Grey!" "Replied Ana

Kate let out a loud, obnoxious laugh and said, "Good for you Steele! Since you're ok, I'm going to dance with my man. Find me if you need me."

Kate left a smacking kiss on Ana's cheek before she sauntered away. She stopped and turned to look at Ana once more but her crazy friend was already at the bar.

Ana reached the bar, needing another martini.

"Sean, you know my poison of choice," said Ana to a chuckling bartender. Ana was sure that he thought that she was a drunk or here for the free booze.

"Should I be worried that you're on a first name basis with bartender?" came a husky voice to her left.

Ana whipped her head to the left, ready with a sarcastic remark but all she could do was swallow. Before her stood quite possibly the most beautiful man she's seen in three years. If she didn't know Christian, she would easily say he was the most beautiful man she ever saw. This was the man from the bidding war with Christian! Hoping that she wasn't drooling, she quickly said, "Sean, meet an insanely rich dude, insanely rich dude, meet my good friend for the evening, Sean."

Both men started laughing, both thinking she was crazy, of that she was certain.

"I came over here to apologise to you. I wanted to win that dance with you and I would have gladly outbid him but my financial advisor would have killed me. Anyway, my name is Tristan O'Callaghan," said the gorgeous man before her.

Ana grinned at the man before replying, "Anastasia Steele, but my friends call me Ana. I guess you can too."

"Look Ana, "said Tristan, "I'm going to go out on a limb here, but can I escort you to see the fireworks display?"

Ana smiled, grabbed her drink from the bartender who was blatantly checking out her handsome suitor and said, "If you're going to escort me, you might as well do it now."

The two gorgeous people exited the tent. Ana could feel the looks she was getting. Christian felt physically sick seeing her laugh with Tristan. Kate was so happy that her friend was showing an interest in someone, and a handsome, rich, do-gooder like Tristan O'Callaghan, no less. Mia was both happy for Ana and sad for her brother.

The fireworks started and Ana actually felt comfortable. She didn't know who this Tristan guy was but she was willing to get to know him. She didn't care that Christian was around. She didn't care that he was her new "boss". She didn't care that most eyes were scrutinizing her. She felt beautiful, she felt wanted and she was going to make a home here in Seattle. Christian Grey was not going to affect her life anymore, except maybe her pay check, but she didn't need the money so that was not going to be a problem either.

"Ana, would you like to go get a coffee or something?" said Tristan as the fireworks ended.

"I would love that. Let me just tell my friend that I'm leaving. I'll meet you outside by the valet." Replied Ana.

Ana quickly informed Kate of her plans and promised to call her the moment she arrived home. She then exited the tent only to be stopped by a voice she knew too well.

"Please Ana. Just allow me to explain myself," said Christian.

Before Ana could reply, "Ana, are you coming?" said Tristan from his place in front the car that the valet brought around.

In that moment, of one thing Ana was absolutely certain, the universe was telling her to make a choice.

* * *

**A/N : Review please. :) **

**Also you can check out my board on pinterest for any visuals you may want...the link is in my profile **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you soo much for you reviews. Based on them I should probably further clarify.**

**When I say Christian has an active sex life, pre and post Ana, i did not intend for it to come across as he fucked every woman within walking distance. But he was not celibate either. At least not in the recent year and a half or so. He did not actively seek out a woman for sex but he did not pass up any opportunities either. I just want to sorta stick to the idea that sex is a coping mechanism for him.**

**Also, when i say commitment issues, I meant many have tried to have "more" with him. But Christian only ever wanted more with Ana. He would willing have sex with a women but he never wanted anything more than sex**

**I hope im not being contradictory or anything. i am making this story up as i go so im trying my best. the plot line is not set in stone in my mind. **

**Thats all. **

**xoxo**

* * *

"Christian, I've waited 3 years for an explanation, I'm done waiting," said Ana. "Do you honestly think I'm going to believe anything that comes out of your mouth anyway? Run back to Gisele."

Ana couldn't give a fuck if he finally decided to give her the time of day. She had wasted too much time on this asshole. She wasn't going to lie, she was curious to find out what he had to say, but something told her she was better off not knowing. Loving Christian had taken its toll. She really needed to check back into reality and accept things for what they were.

Ana turned away, ready to leave for good. Instead, she turned, "Look Christian, I know we have to talk, especially if, in the foreseeable future, we have to work together when such circumstances arise. But I can't right now. There's too much between us. And I can't trust you. Or myself for that matter." With those words, Ana walked away.

Christian could only stare as the only women he ever truly loved walk away from him and got into another man's car. He only had himself to blame after all. He was the one that pushed her away. He was the one that gave her up. He hated himself for it. He hated that she plagued his thoughts for the past three years. How was he going to tell her that it was his own messed up past that forced his hand? How could he explain that he was only protecting her from the ghosts of his past? Would she believe that he left her to protect her?

Pulling out his phone, Christian quickly dialled Taylor. "I'm ready to leave. Bring the car around."

Bidding his family goodbye he returned home alone, pissed off and feeling lonelier than ever before.

Meanwhile, Ana was overthinking everything. She needed time to think. She needed to figure out what she really wanted. She needed to get her act together. Looking over at Tristan, who hadn't really said much since she got into the car, probably because he sensed her distress, she said, "I'm sorry Tristan, but can you just take me home? I promise we'll do this another time."

Following a sigh, Tristan replied, "I will but only if you promise to accompany me to this art exhibit I have to attend on Sunday. It's more of an obligatory party but I'm sure I'll enjoy myself if I had the pleasure of your company."

Ana giggled at the request but quickly agreed. "Deal, would you like it in writing?" she said.

"Just your number and address is fine for now," he teased.

Ana rattled off the information which he immediately stored in his phone. Tristan pulled up in front of the hotel that she was staying at. "Thank you for this Tristan. I'll see you on Sunday?" she said.

"Count on it," came his reply. "Oh and Ana," he continued as he opened the door for her, "If he makes you feel this badly, he probably isn't worth it."

Ana only smiled at him. He pecked her on her cheek, a chaste kiss, that she almost didn't feel, but it certainly elevated her spirits.

"Goodnight beautiful Ana. I'll see you on Sunday at your new apartment," said Tristan in a voice that caused Ana's breath to hitch. She watched him as he drove away, her teeth finding their favourite place on her bottom lip.

As soon as Ana reached her room, she kicked off her shoes, called Kate, took a long shower and went to sleep. Her brain was wired. Her heart was aching and her feet were killing her. She was really beginning to wonder if she was a masochist.

Across the city, Christian had both Sawyer and Taylor sitting in his office.

"Fuck Taylor! How could you not know that she interviewed at GP?" bellowed a pissed of Christian.

Both Taylor and Sawyer glanced at each other, unsure how to express their beliefs to their boss. Christian, having seen the look, snarled, "What aren't you telling me?"

"Well Sir," began Taylor, "We assumed that you were the one that suggested Miss Steele return. You dealt with the threat against her so we thought you were ready to come clean to her about your father."

Christian literally growled at Taylor's explanation. "I don't fucking pay you to assume, Taylor. And that prick was not my father!" shouted Christian.

Taylor, used to Christian's temper, simply waited for Christian to calm down a bit. He had worked for him for far too long. He knew that Christian would not listen to a word he said when he was this pissed off. Besides, Taylor sort of enjoyed seeing Ana talk to Christian the way she did today. That lady was the best thing that ever happened to his boss, and Christian, being Christian, pushed her aside, instead of telling her that his biological father had returned and was blackmailing him. He understood that Christian's fear was that Ana would get caught up in his mess but that girl loved him like no other. She would have fought alongside him. She would have gladly bloodied her hands for Christian, of that Taylor was certain.

"I'm sorry Sir, I'll look into it and inform you of what I find in the morning," Said Taylor.

Christian nodded then turned to Sawyer, "Luke, you're going to be following Ana. I know I dealt with the threats against her this isn't over, even if that dick is in the ground. He was not working alone and whoever his accomplice is, may try to use Ana again. The public thinks that I broke up with her because she means nothing to me but I don't want to take any chances where she's concerned. Whoever this cunt is, he may think Ana is back because we're together or something."

Luke nodded. Following Ana without her catching on would be no easy task. Neither was working for Christian over the past three years but he was glad to return to his old post. Ana had come to earn a special place in his heart. He would have loved to beat Christian for hurting her the way he did but he understood the motive behind his boss' actions.

As the two men left his office, Christian took out a tumbler of scotch and sat nursing his drink and staring at the photos he had of Ana from those years ago. He always returned to them, they brought him solace. He couldn't believe that he allowed this to get so far. His past had come back to bite him in the ass a few time before and he handled it. He just never had someone who he loved in his life before. He was never responsible for anyone before. If anything had happened to Ana because of him, he wouldn't be able to survive. He would rather have her believe that he didn't love her that she get hurt because of the people he encountered. But this time, he didn't screw anyone over. He didn't have anything to do with his father returning. Why did this have to happen when he was finally happy and willing to forget all the shit that his biological mother had caused?

Thinking back, Christian wondered what led him to this depressed, lonely stage in his life. His biological father had suddenly emerged. He didn't know how he knew that Christian was his son but he showed up demanding money. Christian was more than willing to pay the man the million he wanted, that was pocket change to Christian. The bastard got greedy though, and he wanted more. And he was willing to do anything to get it. The sick bastard had started following Ana. He was good too because neither Sawyer nor the other 2 CPO's Christian hired saw anything out of the ordinary. When he received those photos of Ana a few nights before their rehearsal dinner, Christian lost it. He had been in Ana's apartment. He had photos of her in her bed, photos of her changing, even photos of her in the shower! If Christian didn't give him what he wanted, the photos of Ana would have been leaked and if possible, Ana would have been sold to the the highest bidder. His father was friends with some very nasty people. Apparently blackmailing and extorting people was his full time job.

The night of their rehearsal dinner was what really forced Christian's hand. Ana was back at the hotel with her parents and Kate as well as so much security that even the President of the United States would not be able to get within 2 floors of Ana. Christian had agreed to meet with the prick at Escala, ready to hear his demands. He already had a duffel bag with 20 million in cash waiting for "daddy dearest". As soon as the money had passed hands however, Christian received an email, with a picture of Ana in her hotel room, on her bed.

Staring at Christian's livid face, the smug bastard said, "I am so lucky you love that little bitch as much as you do. This is going to be so much easier that I thought. Count yourself lucky though, at least I won't have to sell this one like I did your whore of a mother. You'll pay more than a pimp ever could."

Christian tossed his glass across the room when that thought crossed his mind. It took a lot for him to deal with that situation. But he had to convince Ana that he didn't love her. She wore her heart on her sleeve so even if they pretended to be broken up, the world would have known differently. Breaking up with her was the only way. And the only way he could get her to leave was by telling her he didn't want her. She always used to say that the only way she would ever leave him was if he didn't want her anymore, if he wanted her to leave. So he used that. He exploited her greatest weakness. Convinced her she wasn't good enough for him. He also leaked that cruel letter he wrote to the public. He made sure that the world knew that Christian Grey was not in love with Anastasia Steele.

Fortunately, his ploy worked. The prick with whom he shared DNA with honestly thought that Ana meant nothing to him. Christian suspected that it initially only worked because the bastard didn't know that Ana left Seattle. Christian didn't immediately know that Ana was in New York until 2 days after the fact.

But with Ana gone, Christian could focus on killing his biological father. And kill him he did.

* * *

**A/N: So there you go. I really had no intention to write it like this but somehow my muse led me down this path.**

**As always, your reviews, input and comments are much appreciated. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you once more for the reviews.**

**Enjoy**

**xoxo**

* * *

Saturday morning Ana woke on her soft hotel room bed with a pounding headache that had nothing to do with the alcohol she consumed the night before, and her best friend watching her sleep.

"Gah Kate, do you know how creepy that is? Watching me sleep? You're such a creepier!" said an amused Ana.

Kate simply rolled her eyes, tossed a robe Ana's way and said, "Get your ass out of bed Steele. Its moving day and I didn't wake up early to watch you sleep or mouth off to me."

After rolling out of bed, Ana packed up her stuff and quickly showered

She and Kate then checked out of the room, got breakfast at and then headed to her new apartment in Bellevue.

As they pulled up in front the building, Ana let out a loud gasp. Standing beside the 2 moving vans were Elliot, Mia and Ethan. She quickly got out of her car and met Kate at hers. "What?" said Kate upon seeing Ana's bewildered smile. "I called in re-enforcements. I wasn't about to lift heavy furniture by myself. Besides, Mia wants to decorate your new apartment. She said she'll only visit you if she has a say in how it looks," finished Kate with a roll of her eyes.

By the end of the day, Ana was fully moved in. All of the rooms were almost unpacked except her 2 guest rooms. She didn't really need those right away so she wasn't worried. Ana had to admit, Mia had an eye for design. Maybe that would be her new career? With Mia, who knows?

Ana was just about to go shower and hit the hay when her phone went off. A number she didn't recognise had texted her.

_**Hello beautiful Ana, are we still on for tomorrow evening? – Tristan (the incredibly sexy guy you met yesterday :p ;) )**_

Ana felt herself grinning like a fool as she read Tristan's text. She couldn't help the snort that escaped when she read his line about being incredibly sexy. If that wasn't an understatement, she didn't know what was.

**Hello incredibly sexy guy, I sure hope so. What time will you pick me up? -Ana.**

**You've just made me tremendously happy. I will pick you up at 5. –Tristan **

**Great! I'll see you tomorrow :) **** -Ana**

Ana tossed her phone aside and quickly pulled her laptop out. Pulling up the search engine she quickly typed "Tristan O'Callaghan". She gasped at what came up. Tristan was the son of the CEO of O'Callaghan International Co-operation, a fortune 500 company. According to her readings, Tristan was the farthest thing from a spoilt child living off his daddy's money. He worked his way up to Vice- President of the company and he was the main driver of the company's charitable organisations. Tristan O'Callaghan was a quite a catch by anyone's standards.

"Why the fuck is he interested in me then?" mumbled a stupefied Ana.

Ana quickly shot off her laptop and jumped in the shower. She then crawled into her new bed, so many thoughts running through her head. She eventually fell asleep with a smile on her face though. For the first time in a long time, Christian Grey was not a part of her thoughts.

Ana was a nervous wreck. She hadn't gone out on a date with someone she truly liked in a long time. And boy did she like Tristan. Not only was he incredibly sexy, funny and witty, he had a way of making her forget Christian and the shit he put her through. He made her think of sex. She only ever had sex with 2 men in her life. Christian had made sure she forgot the first guy but Tristan looked like the type who knew his way around the sheets. She was getting wet just thinking about it!

Ana checked her reflection one last time and she still could not believe that she looked as good as she did. She wore a short blue dress that stopped about mid-thigh. It nipped in at the waist and flared out from her hips. The neckline was relatively high, as it touched her collarbones, but she wore a clunky gold choker like necklace that drew attention to her neck. She completely the outfit with simple black pumps and a black clutch. She wore her hair out, parted at the centre of her head. It curled down in loose waves down her back.

She had just finished putting on her lipstick when the doorbell rang. She had given the doorman Tristan's information earlier today so he obviously encountered no problems upon entering. She opened the door and gasped, loudly. Tristan stood before, dressed in dark, very well fitting jeans, a dark blue shirt and a brown jacket. In a word, he looked HOT! If Ana wasn't in shock already, he pulled out a cascade of white orchids from behind his back and smiled shyly at her.

"For you," he said as he handed her the flowers. "And I have to say you look absolutely breath-taking this evening," he continued. Ana could only smirk as she saw his eyes linger on her legs a little longer than necessary as she leaned over her kitchen counter to retrieve a vase for the flowers he brought her.

Clearing his throat, he said, "Ok so this show starts at 6. I was thinking we make an appearance then we can go grab something to eat? Are you ok with that?"

"Sure, I'm all on board for that," she said as they left.

The art show was interesting to say the least. It turns out it Tristan's cousin was the artist hence the reason behind him having to attend. Ana enjoyed herself though. Tristan kept her entertained in mocking his sweet cousin's work.

The twosome left the gallery a little before 7 where Tristan then took her to a small Italian restaurant. They were seated immediately and Ana quickly ordered the chicken masala.

While they waited on their food, they talked, and talked and talked. About everything under the sun and about nothing at all. Ana found that she was really enjoying herself. Tristan was an easy man to like. She could easily see herself falling for him. An idea that scared her slightly.

Following dessert, the couple left the restaurant. Since it was only nine, they decided to go sit by the docks and talk some more. An idea that appealed greatly to Ana.

"Ana, if you don't mind me asking, why are you going to work at GP? You don't have to answer but from what I've gathered from the little you said of your past and observing you the other night, you don't exactly want to be around Christian Grey."

Ana sighed loudly. Up until now, they had avoided these heavier conversational topics.

"I know people think I'm nuts. Hell, even I think I'm bonkers. I didn't intend to actually do the interview. But when Ros, Christian's second in command, called me and told me that she recommended me for the position it got me oddly excited. Editing fiction books is my dream. And I want to be the best. If that's gonna happen, I'll have to work for the best. As much of as ass Christian is, he takes his business seriously. GP is the best in the world right now. I intend to make it even better. Besides, I want to prove to myself that I've truly, finally and thankfully am over Christian Grey. At least I try to convince myself of that. What better way to fight that battle than to actually see him every once in a while?" finished Ana with a shrug.

Tristan could only nod at her explanation. He just had to look at her to know that she wasn't even near being over the golden boy of Seattle but he liked her too much to say otherwise. Besides, he wanted to show Grey that how it felt to lose out on something he cared about. Grey was all about taking from others. Tristan was more than willingly to take Ana.

Following the heavy convo, Tristan drove Ana home. When he pulled up in front her building he got out the car and was about to escort Ana inside. She stopped him at the elevators however. "I think it's best if we part ways here," said a breathless Ana

Tristan, slightly disappointed, agreed. "OK, Ana, we'll do this your way. But can I at least give you a kiss goodnight?"

Ana couldn't think of anything she wanted more. "Do you really have to ask?" she teased.

Tristan quickly pulled her into his arms. As his lips descended on hers, Ana's heartrate escalated. She was expecting hard and rough. Instead she got slow and tantalizing. She sunk into the kiss, revelling in the feel of his hands on her waist and nape of her neck. He licked her bottom lip asking for entrance which she was eager to give. Their tongues duelled with each other. Ana grasped the hair at his neck and was really getting into the kiss when he pulled back.

Both were out of breath. Tristan leaned his forehead against hers. "Goodnight beautiful Ana," he rasped out. I'll call you tomorrow. Good luck on your first day at work."

Tristan then let her go, called for the elevator and turned and walk away. He stopped once to see her move unsteadily into the cab. With a shake of his head he got into his car and drove off.

Ana was shaken by that kiss. She got of the elevator on her floor and fished her keys out of her apartment. She turned the hallway and jumped three inches when she saw the person slumped against her door, knocking in a half dead manner and saying her name.

"Christian?" whispered Ana.

"Ana! You're here! I need to talk to you. I have to tell you my secret," he said. He started walking toward her but tripped over his own feet. He fell headfirst towards her.

She reacted quickly and before she realised it, she had a passed out, drunk Christian Grey in her arms.

* * *

**A/N: Review please :) And check out the pics on pinterest **

**Please excuse any spelling or grammatical errors **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Once again thank you for all your reviews! **

**Enjoy :)**

**xoxo**

Ana let out a lungful of hair as Christian Grey collapsed in her arms. Thankfully, she remained vertical but she did have to shift her position slightly in order to balance both herself and him. She carefully toed off her shoes, trying her best not to jostle Christian too much. She had half a mind to just drop him from his place in her arms and let him sleep in the hallway but she wasn't that vindictive. Dragging the billionaire with her, she opened her apartment and with much effort, carried him into her apartment. Thankfully, Christian was in an out of consciousness so getting him into her bedroom and unto her bed was a tad bit easier.

Ana carefully pulled of his shoes, and patted down his jacket. She needed to find his phone. Surely Taylor was trying to locate his boss. When she couldn't find it, she decided to confront Luke. She knew he was following her. She had spotted him yesterday morning when she and Kate went for breakfast but she didn't want to bruise his ego so soon so she decided to wait till later in the week to "bust" him. Besides, she felt oddly comfortable knowing that someone was looking out for her.

Leaving the snoring billionaire on her bed, she quickly left her apartment and ran across the street to talk to Luke Sawyer, who sat in a black SUV, coffee in hand. He stepped out the car when he saw her approaching, no doubt believing she was about to chew him out. She surprised both of them when she pulled him into a hug.

"Luke, I missed you!," said Ana to the stunned CPO.

Luke cleared his throat, thoroughly stunned by her casual show of affection.

"I missed you too Miss Steele. Tell me, how long did you know that I was following you?" questioned Luke, with a hint of a blush staining his cheeks.

Ana smirked at the blushing man before saying, "That's for me to know, you to find out."

Luke narrowed his eyes at her and shook his head before saying, "What can I do for you Miss Steele? You look like you're on a mission."

Ana quickly replied, "Care to tell me why your boss is drunk and passed out in my bed?"

At Luke's surprised expression, she continued, "Yeah, Christian Grey is in my room as we speak. Does Taylor even know he's here?"

Luke quickly pulled out his phone and dialled his superior, "Hey T. Did you know that the boss was heading to Miss Steele's?"

Luke nodded at whatever Taylor had said before turning to Ana and explaining, "Taylor said he was looking for him for a while now. Apparently he got drunk in his study. Based on what Taylor pieced together, he was looking at pictures of you and drinking. He must have made the decision to come see you. He left his phone on his desk and took a cab here. He must have arrived before we got back from your date."

Ana chose to ignore the "we got back from your date" line before saying, "Tell Taylor to send over a change of clothes for him and whatever else he might need for work in the morning. Its late and waking him now will be hard. Oh and tell him send some breakfast. There is no way in hell I'm getting up earlier than necessary to cook for drunkie up there."

Luke relayed Ana's message and Ana went back to her apartment.

Upon returning upstairs, she placed a glass of orange juice on her night stand as well as some Advil and got out a change of sheets. She then made her guestroom bed and when to bed hoping that her first day would be less eventful than this weekend.

Christian awoke on an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar room and a killer headache. He was still in his clothes from the day before but his shoes were on the floor beside the bed. Glancing to his left, he saw a glass of juice and a bottle of Advil. As he turned his head, he got a waft of the smell that clung to the pillows and he immediately knew where he was. Ana! He knew her scent anywhere. Taking the pillow, he inhaled deeply. Swinging his feet off the bed, he popped two Advil back and went in search of her.

He found her on her balcony, coffee mug in hand. She was dressed for work already, in a black pencil skirt that ended just above her knees and a long sleeved cream blouse. Her tiny waist was emphasized by a thick black belt and her dainty feet her black heels. In a word, she looked breath-taking. He cleared his throat to get his attention and frowned slightly when she jumped.

He felt his spirits lift a little when she gifted him with a shy smile. "Morning drunkie," came her greeting.

He laughed at that but immediately regretted it when his head throbbed excruciatingly. Ana smirked at him before saying, "Taylor dropped off a suit you phone whatever else you may need." She pointed out a garment bag and duffel bag on the couch then continued, "Help yourself to whatever you need in my shower and then come have breakfast."

Christian could only nod. He realised that she was avoiding talking about he did last night, or three years ago for that matter. "Ana, I'm sorry," he started, but she cut him off by raising her hand in the air.

"Christian, I know, you were drunk. People do stupid things when they drink. Just go shower, you'll apologise later," she said.

Christian, left with no other choice, gathered the stuff Taylor brought him and went to shower. While he donned the charcoal grey suit and navy tie that Taylor selected for him, he took quick pursuit of Ana's room. It was simple, homey and classy, just like Ana. He couldn't help the smile when he glimpsed pictures of her with Ray and Carla. The one with Kate howevermade him frown. He was the one that took that picture. They were both in bikinis on his yacht. Both were also drunk at the time. An ache settled in his chest when he thought of those times. He really messed up.

When he emerged, Ana had dished out a plate of pancakes and eggs for him. He took the plate, sat at the counter and began eating. When he was finished, he went out on the balcony to try to talk to Ana once more.

"Thanks for the breakfast Ana, he began, only to be cut off again.

"I only dished it up. Gail made it, Taylor delivered it," said Ana.

Christian gave her a shy smile at that before saying, "Ana, I really am sorry about interrupting your night. And now your morning. I was incredibly stupid."

"Yes, you were, Christian!" agreed Ana. "What the hell were you thinking? And what secret did you want to tell me? I know drunk people tend to say whatever is on their mind but you got me curious."

"I was thinking that I missed you. That I wanted to see you, to talk to you, to explain everything to you," he replied. He the continued, "Look Ana, I know that I was a world class jerk to you. I hurt you in the worst way possible, but I need to explain why I did what I did. Please tell me that you'll hear me out?"

Ana sighed, loudly. Taking a deep breath she said, "Christian, I promised you that we'll talk. Just give me a little time. I want to do this on my terms for once. Not because you suddenly feel remorseful for your actions."

Christian replied, "Ok Ana, I won't push you."

Relieved, Ana said, "C'mon, we have to get to work. I hear my new boss is a hard ass." She laughed at her own joke as Christian chuckled.

Christian pulled out his phone to call Taylor only get the shock of his life.

"What are you doing Christian? You're riding with me. Taylor is doing some damage control. Apparently Seattle is not used to a drunk billionaire riding a cab. I said I'll drop you since we're going to the same place. Of course, you can ride with Sawyer who will be following me if you don't think it's a good idea that we ride together," she rambled.

"Ana I would love nothing more than riding with you," replied Christian as he fought to contain his smile.

"Whoa Sir! This means nothing! I'm just making things slightly easier for Taylor, since you had him jumping through hoops last night looking for you," she quickly interjected.

"Ana, I pay Taylor to do the hoop jumping but you're right, this does make things easier," said Christian with a smile.

An exasperated Ana picked up her purse and trudged out the apartment with Christian right behind her. She locked up and they both got into the empty elevator.

As the doors to the elevator closed. Ana was suddenly very aware that Christian Grey, insanely hot, sex magician, could make her come up to four times per round of sex was standing just a foot away from her. Her spine tingled and her panties dampened. Her breaths became laboured and she had to grip her purse so hard to prevent herself from touching him.

Christian was far from immune to the sexual tension radiating off of her. He was hard, painfully so. Sweat found its way below his brows and his eyes were glued to her heaving breasts. The palms of his hands itched to pull her against his body.

He groaned audibly as she started nibbling on her luscious bottom lip. He couldn't help himself as she glanced up at him. He quickly stepped up to her, causing her to back up until her back met the elevator wall. She dropped her purse as her hands found its place on his chest as the bottom half of their bodies connected. The gaze was hot. If she wasn't wet before, the look he was giving her now made per panties slick with her need.

His hands were gripping her waist and his nostrils flared as her scent, a mixture of shampoo, perfume and a scent that was uniquely Ana wafted around him. He gently ground his erection against her, as he leaned in closer to her.

Her lips parted as his head descended towards hers.

Christian Grey was about to kiss her.

**A/N : Review please! :)**

**Also check out pinterest if you want to see any visuals of what i imagined! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N : Once again, thank you all sooo soooo much for your reviews. **

**Here is the latest chapter, I hope you all enjoy.**

**AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO ALL **

**xoxo**

* * *

Christian Grey was about to kiss her. Ana didn't know if she wanted this to happen. Her body craved his lips on her. She wanted to feel his hands roam her body as he lost control. She wanted to kiss him back. There was nothing in this moment that she wanted more.

Her mind finally caught up to her sexually charged body. Ana's eyes flew open just in time to turn her face. She couldn't make this mistake. It would be easy to fall into old patterns where Christian was concerned but she knew that it would only cause her pain in the end. Tightening her grip on the lapels of his suit jacket, Ana pushed Christian away just as the elevator doors opened.

Christian was hard and he wanted nothing more than to kiss her, love her, fuck her, but he was grateful that she had enough control to push him away. If he was to ever be a major part of her life again, she had to come to trust him again. She never doubted that he lusted after her. She would easily think that he was thinking with his dick at that time and just wanted her for her body. He knew how Ana thought. In order for him to get her to be his once more, he had to show her that he loved her, truly, madly, deeply loved her, not only lusted after her.

They both walked awkwardly out of the elevator, avoiding eye contact. Clearing his throat, Christian said, "I'm sorry Ana," only to get a cold hard glare from her.

"Is that the only 2 words you know Grey?" demanded a pissed looking Ana. "I've got 2 more words for you're sorry ass, "Broken record"," she continued.

In all honesty, Ana was pissed. She was pissed at herself. She was pissed at Christian. She was just pissed. How could she fall so easily under his charms? And he didn't even do anything!

"Christian, I think it will be best if you went with Sawyer this morning. I need to gather my thoughts. Besides, how would it look if we arrived together? It would definitely look unprofessional if you ask me," said Ana.

Christian nodded at her. He didn't want to ride separately but he understood that Ana needed her space right now. He could use a little distance as well. Her scent clung to his suit and she was looking at him with that adorable pout. The very same pout she used whenever she was done chewing him out for something. He knew that she had no knowledge of doing it. Three years ago he would have grabbed her and kissed her. Now, that would only get him slapped. Besides, he just resolved to not outwardly lust after her. A task that he knew would be more easily said than done. Whether Ana realised it, or not, she was any red-blooded man's wet dream.

"Have a good first day at work Ana! I'm sure you can handle you're hardass of a boss," said Christian with a wink. Ana laughed at that before saying, "Trust me Mr Grey, I know how to handle my asshole of a boss."

"I agree with you on that 100 percent Miss Steele," he finished before turning and heading to the SUV across the street. Upon seeing Sawyer's smirk, he said, "Not a fucking word Sawyer. It was more of a mutual decision to ride separating anyway," finished Christian on a huff. Sawyer knew differently, but he wisely chose to stay silent on the matter as he waited for Ana to get into her car. He pulled out behind her and drove towards GEH.

Ana pushed all thoughts of Christian Grey out of her head. She was about to start her first day as Editor in Chief. She was nervous and excited. This was the first time she was going to be someone else's boss. An entire department was going to depend solely on her expertise, her advice, and her thoughts. If she failed, the entire fictions department would also fail. Ross had faith in her, so why didn't she?

"Ok, Ana, you can do this. This is your dream job," she said to herself as she pulled into her designated parking spot at GEH. She quickly entered the building and was grateful that her first stop was the security's head office on the ground floor. She didn't want to be in an elevator with Christian again anytime soon.

He walked into the building looking the part of domineering, always in control CEO just 2 seconds after her. He nodded towards her as he got into the elevator and punched in his code for the 20th floor. He couldn't help the small smile that graced his features as he saw a slight blush colour her cheeks.

Ana looked away from him just was he smiled. The smug bastard! Shaking her head, she turned her attention to the security head office. A tall man in a black suit came out to greet her as soon as she reached the door.

"Miss Steele, welcome to GEH. Please come with me and I will fill you in on the details you will require," he said to her in a business like-tone. He handed her a file with the GEH and GP logo on it. "This folder contains your all access security pass. You are allowed on all floors except the 20th. That needs special clearance from Mr Grey's head of security," said the man in a no non-sense tone.

Ana knew her pass would be upgraded by the end of the day. Christian wouldn't have it any other way. She judiciously chose to stay quiet as the man spoke to her and explained the other items in her folder.

"You will also find your initial username and pin to your personal GEH and GP accounts. It basically syncs all your business data to your business devices as well as the main database. You will have to change you password as soon as possible. There is also an evacuation plan and map located there. We advise you study it and observe your best route."

Ana nodded at the tall, incredibly uptight security. Standing, she thanked him for his assistance hoping to crack a smile out of him. He just stood and escorted her out the room.

Rolling her eyes, Ana headed to the elevators and punched in her code to the 14th floor. She took the time to smoothen her clothes, wipe her clammy hands and take a deep breath. As the doors opened on the 14th floor, she was greeted by a petite red head.

"Miss Steele? I am Hannah, your personal Assistant. Welcome to Grey Publishing. Can I get you anything?" said the over-excited girl.

Ana couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. "Hello Hannah, it's a pleasure to meet you. Actually, you can show me to my work area."

Hannah clapped her hand against her forehead and said, "Oh of course, silly me. Please accept my apologies. Come, follow me."

Ana followed the girl and was led to a vast, corner office. She was not surprised that the colours that dominated the massive room were white, black and grey. The main wall was consisted only of floor to ceiling windows that held a view that made Ana gasp aloud. Her huge, glass desk was positioned to face the double doors that she just entered and behind it stood a plush white chair that she couldn't wait to try out. In front her desk also stood two matching white seats. Her carpet white with a grey and black pattern. She admired the office greatly, too bad it also reminded her of Christian's office.

Shaking the thought from her mind, she approached her desk chair, sat and made herself comfortable. She then looked upon her assistant and instructed her to fill her in on her schedule.

"Ok, Miss Steele, you have back to back meetings today. Mrs. Foster would like to meet with you at 10 this morning. Following which you will meet with the other heads of departments. You will also meet with legal today to sign all other necessary contracts. Mrs. Foster also informed me that you were requested to meet with Miss Bailey at 1 today."

Ana nodded at her assistant and then proceeded to her first meeting. Mrs. Stephanie Foster was ecstatic that Ana took the job at GP. She heard wonderful things about her and her move to Seattle even brought some new clients. Anastasia Steele was going to do big things GP. No wonder Ros wanted her to be here. At first Mrs. Foster was sceptical. Nothing good could have come out in having the owner of the company's ex-fiancé working here. But Ros Bailey was adamant that they get Miss Anastasia Steele here. Stephanie Foster did just that and she was certain that she made the right choice.

Ana's day flew by and before she knew it, it was one o'clock and she was sitting outside Ros' office. Ana really never understood why Ros had insisted she come back but she was glad that Ros gave her the push she hadn't realised she needed to return to Seattle. She had been thinking about coming back for a while. She missed Kate, her dad, her friends, even Mia and Elliot more that she cared to admit while in New York. Ros' call with this job offer made up her mind for her. She actively made the decision to put her past behind her the moment she said yes to Ros. All the shit that happened to her since being dumped at the altar, the drama she faced in trying to mend her broken heart, not once but twice, even inheriting all the money she needed to keep her head, as well as Ray's and Carla's well above water for the rest of their lives made her stronger. All in all, she was glad that she moved back to Seattle and took this job.

"That's not what you were thinking this morning," came a voice in her head.

"Oh shut up," she retorted to that voice. Only she thought she said it in her mind.

Apparently she didn't when she heard, "Well hello to you to Ana. I know that New York is a big, bad city but I'm pretty sure they don't greet people like that."

Ana flew out of her seat and tripped over her apology, only to see an amused Ros Bailey standing before her.

"Come here and give me a hug, I'll try not to enjoy it too much," demanded Ros with a wink.

Ana did as she told, amused that Ros still play flirted with her. Three years ago Ros only did it to get a rise out of Christian. It pleased Ana to know that Ros hadn't changed much.

"Come into my office. We've got some catching up to do," said Ros as pushed Ana ahead of her into a neat, classy office that screamed Ros Bailey.

"So, Ros, how have you been? How's Gwen?" asked Ana. She was always at ease around Ros.

"Oh, you know, busy busy busy. But I'm loving every minute of it. Gwen's still as hot as ever," continued Ros. "Thank God for that! Anyway Ana, how have you been? Settled in and all?" finished Ros.

Ana nodded enthusiastically as she said," Yeah, I'm good. Settled in just fine, thanks to Kate, Mia, Elliot and Ethan,"

Ros nodded before saying, "Go on Ana, ask me why I specifically requested you for the job,"

Ana gasped, grinned then said, "You know me well, after all these years. So Ros, why did you want me for this job,"

"Good question Ana," said a sarcastic Ros before continuing, "I heard things about you. Some of our GP clients even requested you. You have a way of making the client happy and turning a profit at the same time. And you were only an assistant in New York. I could only imagine what you could do if you're in charge! Besides, you and I both know that this conversation has nothing to do with your work ethic. You're asking me this as Christian's ex, not Anastasia Steele, badass editor. Quite frankly, I don't give a fuck if you're avoiding Christian like the plague or if you two are fucking like bunnies. I would however prefer the latter since he was much easier to work with when you guys were doing the nasty but know this, I wanted you here because you're good at what you do."

Ana nodded at Ros' speech before getting up. Ana was glad. She knew deep down that she was offered this job because of Christian. He didn't even know that she had interviewed here but she was glad that she finally confirmed this.

Ana stood up, ready to leave but Ros' words stopped her cold.

"Ana, I don't know what happened between you and Grey but you should know that he loves you. Even if he says differently. It's practically written all over his face," said Ros.

Ana looked at the woman before her and stuttered, "Why are you saying this?"

Ros looked at her with pity shining bright in her eyes as she replied, "You know why Ana, Christian deserves to know that you were pregnant. He deserves to know what happened to the baby."

* * *

**A/N: So it looks like Christian isn't the only one keeping secrets :p**

**As always, Review please. And forgive any typos, spelling and grammatical errors. There will come a day when I proof read, but it's definitely not this day. **

**Also check out my board on pinterest if you want to see what i sort of imagined in this crazy head of mine. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Once again THANK YOU ALL SOOOO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS. :)**

**Here is another chapter. I'm working on the next one so it should be posted soon. **

**xoxo**

* * *

Christian couldn't get that almost kiss out of his head. Her sweet, intoxicating scent still clung to his suit jacket, hence the reason he refused to take it off. He knew she was regretting her actions this morning but he was glad that she responded to him the way she did. Especially since he wasn't even actively trying to seduce her.

Christian still couldn't believe that he let things get this far. She was back and it appears, for now at least, that she's safe. But the accomplice was still out there. Those photos of Ana were taken in real time. The one taken on the night of their rehearsal dinner was taken as she slept peacefully on her bed and sent not three seconds later. But the sneaky bastard was good. Robert Larson was dead, but who was the cockroach he worked with? Christian was worried. Ana's life may still be in danger. The list of suspects was too long. He had pissed off a lot of people over the past 10 years or so. He had made a lot of enemies. Then there was the list of persons who hated him from within the shadows. How could he protect her from an enemy he couldn't see? He was waiting for the other shoe to drop. So far since Larson's death, a few short months ago, no contact was made, but with Ana back, the accomplice might just be plotting his next move.

Christian sat back in his chair and stared blankly at his computer screen. He obviously wasn't getting any work done. His mind was just too preoccupied. He really needed to get in a good session with Bastille. He had too much pent up frustration to let out. He hadn't beat the crap out of his personal trainer for a while now. Since killing Larson, he put training on the back burner. All his energies were put into following any paper trail Larson might have left. Finding the fucking accomplice was Christian's number one priority, his newest obsession. Too bad he felt like he kept running up against a brick wall. Larson had covered his tracks well.

Taylor walked into Christian's office just as Christian got out his seat and started to pace. Taylor was flabbergasted. He had never seen his boss pace before. He must really be thinking hard.

Clearing his throat to get Christian's attention. Taylor said, "Sir, it was Ros that arranged for Miss Steele to return here. She arranged the interview and even called Ana. Her phone records show that Ros and Ana have been in relatively constant contact for a while now, since a little under a year after the almost wedding."

Christian literally spluttered upon hearing Taylor's findings. "What?"

"Sir, Miss Bailey was the one that requested that Ana full the position at GP. From the information we've gathered, she also convinced Ana to do the interview," repeated Taylor.

"Why wouldn't Ros tell me this? What is she up to?" asked a bewildered Christian.

"Sir, there's more, we ran a thorough check on Miss Steele, there are some things you might want to see," said Taylor as he passed a folder over to his boss. Christian now noticed it.

"Thank you Taylor. Have you found anything new on the son of a bitch working with Larson?" questioned Christian.

"Sorry Sir, Barney hasn't found anything more. All Larson's aliases lead to just another alias. I have as much men as possible invested in this, but so far, we have nothing new to report."

Sighing, Christian replied, "Ok Taylor, keep me posted."

As Taylor left his office, Christian opened the folder that Taylor left on his desk. He gasped at the contents. Ana left Seattle with her bank account worth just over 700 thousand dollars. He deposited it in her account for her to pay for the flowers for the wedding. Now, Ana's final balance estimated to be over 20 million dollars! How the fuck did she end up with all this money. Ana was smart but she couldn't make that much money in just 3 years! Could she?

Christian studied Ana's background check but paused as he came across her medical records. Something was not right. Her records just stated that she was rushed to the hospital a little under a year after they broke up, but it didn't say why she was rushed or when she was discharged. There was no accompanying file for that time either. What was the reason behind this?

Tossing the folder aside, Christian got up and left his office. He wasn't in the mood for another puzzle. Ana's life had changed since he last saw her. He would find out the truth eventually. Right now, his focus was Ros. She owed him some answers. Why was she in contact with Ana? Why didn't she tell him that Ana would be interviewing here. Not that he minded, even if he didn't love her, he knew that she would be the best thing for GP. But why didn't Ros inform him?

He was just approaching her office when he heard the one voice he would easily recognise in a crowded room. "Why are you saying this?" stuttered Ana.

Christian paused as Ros was heard saying, "You know why Ana, Christian deserves to know that you were pregnant. He deserves to know what happened to the baby."

Christian felt his chest tighten. Ana was pregnant? With his baby? How? When? Without thinking, he marched into Ros' office. He wanted answers and he wanted them now!

"What the fuck did you just say?" thundered an extremely angry Christian Grey.

Ana and Ros jumped as they heard the bellowing voice of the man standing in the doorway. Christian was pissed. He was seeing red. How could she keep this from him?

Ros was, for the first time since Christian knew her, silent. She looked worried, pale and quite frankly, scared.

Ana was a different story all together. She looked sick. Her face had gone as white was a ghost and before he could even move, she threw herself at the bin that Ros had near her desk and she threw up violently. Christian reacted instantly. He leapt towards her and pulled her hair out of the way while rubbing her back soothingly. No matter how pissed he was at her, he hated to see her like this.

Ana heaved over and over. There wasn't enough food in her stomach for her to throw up this much! When the heaving subsided, she lifted her head and was ready to get up but Christian stilled her.

In a voice that surprised both of them, especially considering the simmering rage within him, he said, "Just stay here for a few moments, take deep breaths Ana, it's alright."

Ana nodded at him, baffled by his calm demeanour. She accepted the monogrammed handkerchief that he passed her gratefully. She wiped her mouth and noticed that Ros was hovering nearby with a worried look on her face. She passed Ana a bottle of water and watched as the petite brunette opened the bottle with trembling hands and lifted the bottle to her mouth. Ros doubted that Ana even realised that she was currently sitting with Christian's arms around her.

"Ana, when you're done, come to my office, we need to talk," said Christian in the still calm voice.

Ros knew that voice well. It was a voice that hinted at the anger that was ready to break free. She watched as Ana nodded stiffly and extricated herself from her ex fiancé's arms. She adjusted her skirt and followed Christian out of the office.

Ros couldn't look Christian in the eye. She kept this from him as per Ana's request and she knew he was pissed. She simply watched the two most stubborn people she knew leave her office and head towards his. They were about to have a life changing conversation. Christian and Ana would not be the same following it. She could only hope that the outcome was a good one.

Ana felt sick. She was about to come clean about everything. Would Christian hate her? She had finally come to accept that he didn't love her. She doubted she would survive knowing that he hated her. She glanced at Christian as he walked beside her. He was quiet. That wasn't a good sign. He just looked straight ahead as they walked to his office. Without even glancing at Andrea he said, "Hold all my calls and reschedule everything for this evening. I am not to be disturbed for anything!"

They silently entered his office where he closed and locked the door. Ana sat on the sofa at the corner of his office. She needed to sit. She felt weak. She knew her legs wouldn't hold her up for long. Christian sat opposite her and just watched her. He didn't know what to say. He was angry. He knew that he needed to compose himself. He was pissed that she kept this secret but the logical part of him knew that he was the reason that she kept the secret. He was the one that pushed her away. He was the one that claimed to not love her. His actions were really coming back to bite him in the ass.

Taking a deep, calming breath, Ana looked up at Christian and said, "Christian I will tell you everything, but you have to promise not to interrupt me or get on like a jackass anytime during. If you utter a word while I explain my actions, I will walk out of this office and you will never get any other opportunity to talk to me again!"

Christian was about to protest but he decided against it. He was going to meet her halfway. He needed answers and something told him that Ana wasn't bluffing. She would walk out and never look back.

"Ok Ana, I promise not to interrupt."

"I found out I was pregnant about a month after you called off the wedding," started Ana. "Apparently a depo shot failed because I was two months pregnant then. Or you have some really powerful sperm," continued Ana on a laugh as she struggled to gather her thoughts.

"The pregnancy was difficult. I suffered from horrible morning sickness. I was also bleeding slightly but my doctor kept monitoring me. I was to avoid stressful situations. I guess that fact that I was so broken after the break up didn't help matters. But I kept myself together as best I could. My boss, and his boyfriend were the only 2 people who knew. They were my pillar of strength during the pregnancy. They made the midnight craving runs and rubbed my swollen feet. They knew that you were the father. They convinced me to tell you, but I couldn't. Just seeing your picture online left me in pain. I couldn't call you. It hurt too much. I knew without a doubt that when the baby was born, I would have put your name on the birth certificate. I knew that Barney monitored such things. I didn't want to think about you. I wanted to focus on our baby."

"Anyway, when I was about 7 ½ months pregnant, I agreed to meet with a man who claimed to be my paternal grandfather. Which is another story for another time. While I was in the hotel, I ran into Ros in the dining room. She was there on some business or another. I can't remember. There was no denying my pregnancy at this point in time. Ros immediately knew. She didn't have to ask to know that you were the father. She wanted to talk. The man who I now know is actually my grandfather wanted to talk. I became overwhelmed I guess. Before we knew what was going on, my water broke and I collapsed."

"They both rushed me to the hospital. Apparently I was bleeding behind my placenta. Placenta Abruption they called it," said Ana as she struggled to hold back her tears.

Christian was now beside her on the couch, his arms around her as she cried. His heart ached for her. For their child. He knew what she was going to say but he suspected that she needed to say the words aloud.

"Our baby was stillborn Christian. Our son died in my womb."

Christian let her sob into his shirt collar. His own tears were now falling unto her hair. He had caused all this. He had caused the stress that Ana experienced in her pregnancy. He was the reason that their son was dead. He always knew that Ana was too good for him. He just never realised how much havoc he caused in her life. She was the best thing that ever happened to him and yet he only left her broken.

Ana interpreted Christian's silence as anger. Pulling away from him, she said, "Don't be angry at Ros. She was going to call you. She was going to tell you. But I swore her to secrecy. I made her promise not to tell you. I told her I would tell you when I was able."

Christian opened his mouth to silence Ana's protests. To calm her and explain that the only person that he was angry at was himself but Ana continued talking.

"My grandfather also tried to get me to tell you. I didn't know the man and here he was trying to get me to call you. He only met me for the first time in person that day and yet he knew that the person I needed most then was you."

Christian nodded before saying, "Ana, I don't know how to tell you how sorry I am. You didn't deserve any of the shit that happened to you. You are so strong. I'm sorry for everything I put you through. I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you."

Christian was crying. His tears were streaking down his face. He hurt her in the worst way. Ana lifted a trembling hand up to Christian's face. She wiped his tears away with her thumb.

Ana felt like a burden had been lifted. Christian knew her deepest,darkest secret. She felt lighter. Where would these new revelations take them?

* * *

**A/N: So here are some answers. I'm sorry if its angsty. **

**As always review please. Your input is always appreciated.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here you go.**

**I hope I managed to clear up some things with this chapter.**

**I hope you enjoy**

**xoxo**

* * *

Ana and Christian sat in his office, neither speaking. Both were lost in their own thoughts. Ana just bared her soul to the only man she ever loved. A man who didn't love her back. A man who would have been with countless women over the past 3 years, of that she had no doubt, while she tried to put her broken heart back together. Why did she love him so? Why couldn't she give him up?

She tried dating in New York. The first year and a half was difficult. The only people she interacted with were her co-workers. She didn't even talk to Jose or her mother. The only persons who knew that she was in New York was Kate and Ray. She had sworn Kate to secrecy. She didn't want to see anyone. She didn't want to speak to anyone. She just wanted to be left alone and she was glad that Kate respected her wishes. She couldn't bring herself to enjoy life. She stayed home a lot. Lost herself in book after book. Her only solace came that moment when Kate would call her and give her updates on Seattle. Ana loved hearing Kate's voice. Hearing her bitch about Elliot always made her day.

Ana recalled when she started forcing herself to go out. She made an extra effort to dress up and meet people. She went out on countless dates. She just never let any of it go beyond the third date. To say that she was scared to let a man into her life would have been an understatement. She couldn't handle another heartbreak. She couldn't trust any man. After a while, the men she did agree to go out with got fed up of having the door slammed in their faces after the third date.

"Christian, can I ask you something?" asked Ana, pulling Christian from his thoughts.

"Ana, you can ask me anything," said Christian with a sad smile. He already knew what she was about to ask.

"Why did you let our relationship get that far if you didn't love me? Why the wedding? Just why?" asked Ana in a shaky voice. It pained Christian to know how much he hurt her. She suffered so much heart ache over the past 3 years. Christian felt sick to his stomach. He was so disgusted with himself. He betrayed Ana. He didn't expect her forgiveness. He didn't deserve it. But he was going to come clean about everything. He wanted Ana in his life, he needed her.

"Ana, I need to tell you something. I don't know how you're going to feel about what I have to say to you but I want you to know this. I love you. I never stopped loving you. That letter I wrote, it was all a lie. I did it to protect you. You are the only woman I ever loved. The only woman I will ever love again."

Ana only gaped at him.

"Ana, I wrote that letter to you, telling you those nasty things because I knew that the only way I could get you to leave was to convince you that I didn't love you. Writing that, saying those things was the hardest thing I ever had to do. I couldn't even deliver it to you in person because I knew seeing you hurt because of me, seeing you cry because of me would have cause me to back out, change my mind. It was the only way I could think to protect you."

"Christian, I don't understand. What were you protecting me from?"

"Ana, a few weeks before the wedding, my biological father showed up. He demanded money from me which I gladly gave to get him out of my life. He wanted more though and he started following you, taking pictures of you, threatening you. He knew that you were the one person in my life that I would give up everything for. On the night of our rehearsal dinner, he sent a text demanding that I meet him at Escala with 20 million dollars. I had Taylor get the money and I met him after we said goodbye and you settled in at your hotel room. When I gave over the money, a picture of you was sent to me. It was a picture taken as you were there, not one from before. Larson threatened to sell you to the highest bidder. He had friends in high places Ana. He made connections with people involved in very dirty operations. He had links in prostitution. No matter how much security I had in place, he and whoever was working with him got to you. I couldn't, wouldn't let anything happen to you because of me Ana. I would have rather die than knowing you were hurt because of me. On the morning of the wedding, while you were still sleeping, I got another email from Larson. He wanted me to meet him with 20 million more. I agreed after a picture of you was sent to me. You were getting massaged and must have fallen asleep on the table, but in the picture, there was a gun near your head. Security was outside your door. They were all over that floor. No one out of the ordinary could have gotten in, yet he did. That was what really made up my mind. I wrote that letter and had Sawyer deliver it to you."

Ana was shaking. Christian did what he did to protect her? He hurt her, broke her heart into a million pieces because he loved her. Ana could only stare as Christian explained himself.

"After you left, I had Taylor make sure that you got a good place to live. He hired a private security company to follow you, protect you. But not in the way I have my CPO's shadow you. They were to only observe you from distance and step in if necessary. The personal details of your life was not reported to me. I guess that is how I didn't know about your pregnancy. Sawyer convinced Kate to give you her place in Upper East Side but she didn't need much convincing. After I ensured that your security in New York was in place, I focused my attention on finding Larson and the prick he was working for. I leaked the letter I wrote you to the press to make sure that they knew that I didn't love you. I also started "dating" women. Made sure that I was seen with different women on my arm to prove that I was definitely over you. That was the one time I appreciated the press. They painted me as a man-whore who couldn't possibly love you. Larson believed it, the threats towards you lessened, I partly suspect because he didn't know that you were in New York."

"Ana, what I'm about to tell you will affect what you think about me. Please know that I did this to protect you. Taylor had a 24 hour watch on Larson. Our initial plan was to catch him involved in illegal activities. We wanted to catch him doing anything that could get him in jail and we did, a few times. That was when we noticed how deep his pockets really were. He had connections with law enforcement agencies, judges, even a politician or two. I guess he moved up the same way he got to me. Extortion and blackmail helped him reach far. He must not have liked his start at life any more than I did. Anyway, we realised that we couldn't trap him. He would spend a few nights in jail then come out. Even his record was clean! So I came up with a plan B."

"About 15 months ago, he called me, demanding 1 billion dollars. I convinced him that withdrawing that amount of cash would raise flags with the authorities but I would give him the money if he gave me a few months to withdraw it in parts and meet him somewhere on the out skirts of Seattle. I was surprised that he bought my explanation. He gave me the time I needed to get the money. I didn't need it for that purpose though. Luke and Jason were teaching me to use a gun. I needed the 5 months to come up with a plan. Luke, Jason and I then met him in an old motel that Taylor had cleared out the day before. Larson showed up and demanded the he and I be left alone in a room. I gave up the money and as I predicted, the prick wanted to go through the bag. He told me to stay there as he started going through it. As he went through the bags of cash, he gloated on how he had outsmarted the great Christian Grey. How he had won. He said that he won't make any promises about not coming back because he just might need more money but he said he wouldn't be back anytime soon."

"Ana, what he said next really pushed me to do the deed. He watched me in the eye and said that even if I didn't love you, he regretted not getting a taste of you. You looked so much like her, the crack whore. You would have been better than her as he…."

Christian couldn't finish telling Ana the nasty words that came out of his father's mouth. He looked at her, saw the tears swimming in her eyes, and saw her trembling form. He didn't know how to reveal the rest to her. Taking a breath, he said, "Ana, do you want to hear the rest? I know it's a lot."

Ana nodded stiffly. She needed to hear this. She needed to know the entire truth behind the cluster – fuck that became Christian's and her lives.

"He then went onto say that you were safe from him at least. The person he was working with took a fancy to you. He wanted you. That pushed me over the edge Ana. Luke and Jason knew that his words were my trigger so they barged into the room. Larson was surprised to see them. He pulled a gun on Jason, but Jason was faster than him. Luke and Jason disarmed him and got him to his knees. I won't go into details Ana, but I shot him. I put a bullet through his head as I looked him in the eye."

Ana raced to the bin for the second time that day. But she had nothing to throw up. Her stomach was empty. She sat beside the bin and took deep breaths. Christian moved to sit beside her and pulled her into his arms. He was beyond grateful that she didn't pull away.

"Deep breaths Ana. You're ok. I'm ok. We're safe now," he said hoping to sooth her.

His words had the opposite effect however.

"Safe?" Ana whispered. "You just told me that you killed a man Christian. You killed a man who threatened me, with friends in high places. How the fuck are we safe? How do we know that Larson's accomplice doesn't have footage of you killing him? What if you go to jail? What then?"

"Ana, Jason, Luke and I took all precautions to make sure that we weren't followed nor recorded. There is no proof out there about what I did."

"You don't know that Christian. You said that you had me covered in the hotel yet whoever it was got it and took pictures of me. They got so close to me after everything you put in place. How do you know it's not someone we know?"

"Ana, we covered our tracks. We studied some police records and staged it to look like an execution in a gang war. We all have alibis. I would never let Jason and Luke pay for something they did to protect you Ana."

Ana was worried. She was scared and quite frankly, she was pissed.

Christian was shocked when Ana suddenly blurted out, "Fuck you Christian!" and shoved herself out of his arms.

"Ana? What? What's wrong?" he fired out, confused at her outburst.

"Why couldn't you tell me that your biological fathered showed up? I would have stood by you. I WOULD HAVE HELD YOUR HAND EVERY STEP OF THE FUCKING WAY!" she thundered.

Christian only stared at her as she let out her frustrations. "You could have told me what was going on. You were worried that Larson would hurt me yet you were the one who hurt me. You broke my heart. You broke my trust! ALL BECAUSE OF YOUR FUCKING COMMUNICATION ISSUES AND YOUR NEED TO KEEP FUCKING SECRETS."

Ana was pacing back and forth. She understood why Christian did what he did but it still didn't help her to forget the pain he caused her. The pain she suffered because of him.

"And another thing, did you fuck all the women you dangled in front the press, or only the brunettes? IF YOU THINK IM JUST GOING TO FORGET ALL THE HEARTACHE YOU PUT ME THROUGH, THEN YOU HAVE ANOTHER THING COMING GREY! AND WHY WAIT THREE FUCKING YEARS TO TELL ME ALL THIS? WHY COULDN'T YOU COME TO NEW YORK HUH? IS IT BECAUSE YOU FINALLY SEE ME MAYBE MOVING ON WITH SOMEONE? TRISTAN IS QUITE A CATCH YOU KNOW?"

Ana was full out shouting now. Christian was eternally grateful that his office was soundproof. Especially since Ana was acting like a woman possessed.

"Ana, I'm going to risk sounding like a cliché but those women meant nothing to me. I only ever loved you. You are the only person I want more with. It was just fucking with them. I don't even remember their names. I couldn't pick them out in a line up if I tried. I know how I'm sounding. Quite frankly, I'm disgusted with myself but being with those women was how I coped. It was my way of getting a little control back in the life I fucked up. Screwing them was my way of clearing my head," said Christian.

"You are fucking pathetic, you know that right? How would you feel if I told you have slept with half of the male population in New York? Huh? How the fuck am I supposed to believe you when you say to love me and need me when I know that you were screwing everything with a vagina when you claimed to have loved me all along. If you truly never stopped loving me, your only focus would have been to get the Larson prick out of your life and get me back in it. You didn't though. You fucked brunette after brunette for what purpose Christian? If you really loved me like the way you claimed to have loved me, you wouldn't have been able to screw around so easily!"

"Ana, I'm sorry. I don't expect your forgiveness. I don't expect you to forget everything I made you suffer. But I love you. I never stopped loving you. You mean everything to me. I wish I could go back and do things over but I can't. My only hope is that one day you forgive me."

Christian held both her hands in his, his thumb started stroking her hand as she looked her straight in the eye. Ana hesitated. Could she trust him when he said that he loved her? He used to say it all the time 3 years ago and then he said he didn't mean it? Could she trust his word now?

"Christian I need time to think. If you haven't noticed, we dumped a lot on each other's shoulders today. I want us to get to a place where we don't end every conversation with me screaming at you and you apologizing. I want us to be friendly, cordial to each other, especially since I'm here to stay, but I have to learn to trust you. And that is asking a lot of me. You broke my trust. I don't know how to get to that place where I trust you again," said Ana.

"Ana, I will give you as much time as you need. I am not giving up though. I'm going to show you how much I love you. I'm going to show you that I never stopped loving you. I'm going to show you how worthy you are," he said with so much conviction, Ana could only stare at him.

She left his office. Her mind was in overdrive. So much had been revealed. So much secrets were out. They could no longer hide behind them anymore. Christian Grey loved her. He wanted her back. Ana didn't know why this news didn't make her happier. She wanted him to love her for so long. Why wasn't she screaming from the rooftops now?

Christian sat back on his chair and rubbed his face. He had revealed everything to Ana. But something Ana said got to him. Everything Ana said affect him a particular statement she made got him thinking.

"_How do you know it's not someone we know?"_ Her voice echoed in his mind.

* * *

**A/N: As always, review please. And forgive my typos :/**

**Also I would just like to say this, Thank you to the people who are reviewing and giving me their input. Constructive Criticism is always a good thing. But to the people who just only have negative things to say, NO ONE IS FORCING YOU TO READ MY FANFICTION!**

**To everyone else, i hope you enjoy this latest installment.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Here you guys go. I hope you enjoy this. I'm working on the next chapter as we speak. So it should be posted soon. **

**I tried to lighten things up a little bit in this one **

**Thank you all for the reviews. Keep them coming ;)**

**Enjoy**

**xoxo**

* * *

Ana wandered aimlessly back to her office. It was already 5 o'clock! Where had her day gone? Her head was pounding. Christian just confessed to her that he killed a man. He loved her, or so he claimed and he killed a man to protect her. She didn't believe him though. He claimed to have loved her before. He hurt her then. Who's to say that he isn't lying now?

Christian Grey doesn't know what love is. She was too naïve back then to see it. He can't accept that anyone could love him. His biological mother and Elena screwed him up big time. If Elena hadn't done those things to him when he was just a boy, he might be able to accept love in his life. He just doesn't believe that he is worthy of it. Either way, he never truly loved her. He might believe he did but she could see clearly now. Christian Grey was a lost boy. The "love" that existed between them 3 years ago was never really love. It would have ended eventually. Christian would have cheated on her. The novelty of it all would have worn off. She could see it now. Richard Larson showing up and threatening them just sped up the process.

Ana passed Hannah, who smiled at her, and headed to her office. She was ready to go home and soak in a hot bath. Wash the stress of the day. As first days of work goes, Ana could definitely say that she has had better. Even working for Jack Hyde way back when she now graduated and started here when it was still SIP. She had just graduated and things were heating up with Christian. Jack was one of the most disgusting people Ana ever worked with yet her first day at SIP was still a tad bit more enjoyable that her afternoon here at GP. Sighing, Ana opened her office door and gasped aloud.

There, seated on her desk was a beautiful bouquet of long stemmed red roses and white daises. Ana couldn't help the smile that broke her face. Her bleak mood was still present but she did feel slightly better seeing the gorgeous bouquet there. She read the card that accompanied the flowers and felt her mood brighten.

_Good luck on your first day- Tristan._

Ana quickly pulled out her phone and dialled Tristan. She didn't want to think about why she felt the need to call him. She didn't want to think. She just wanted to act.

"Hello? Tristan? This is Ana," she said as he answered.

Tristian's smooth laughter surrounded her as he teased, "I know I'm a little behind with things but I have discovered the magic that is caller ID. I take it you got my flowers?"

"Yes, thank you. They're beautiful, "she said.

"I'm glad you like them. Ana, are you busy this evening? I would love to take you out to dinner?" asked Tristan.

Ana, sticking to her plan of not thinking, and just acting, said, "Yes, I would love to. Pick me up at 7?"

"Wonderful! I'll see you at 7!," said Tristan

Ana hung up the phone, packed up her things and left the office. She bid Hannah goodbye and got into the elevator. She was going to enjoy herself tonight. She quickly made her way to Sawyer who sat in the lobby waiting for her.

"Jeez Luke! Do you just sit here all day and wait for me?" she exclaimed.

Luke stood up, buttoned his suit jacket and said, "Not all day Ana, Sometimes I will sit outside your office," he finished with a wink.

Ana only smirked at him before replying, "C'mon, we have a date this evening. And I don't feel like driving home,"

Luke gasped, shocked he said, "You just said "we". I take it you're over fighting your security detail?"

Ana couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up her throat, "I can be amendable when I want to be Luke. Maybe I just like driving you crazy,"

They reached the SUV and Luke could only shake his head at her. It was good to know that she was still as maddening as ever.

As they drove to Bellevue, Luke couldn't help but ask, "So you going out with this O'Callaghan guy again?"

Ana nodded from her place in the back and said, "Why, you're going to report to his highness?"

"Ana, I couldn't give a fuck if you're dating. His highness as you put it, will know yes, only because it's part of my job description to report this to him. But I'm asking this as you're friend. Tristan O'Callaghan seems like a nice guy and all but I am going to tell you be careful. Tristan and Christian have a little more in common than their bank balance. That's all I'm saying,"

"Luke Sawyer, you gossip! Tell me. I am fucking sick of secrets!" she shouted from the back.

"Ana, I cannot tell you even if I wanted to. Tristan seems to genuinely like you. But my gut tells me he trying to get one up on Christian," he says.

"Wait, Christian knows this and I can't believe I'm saying this, but he's still letting me see Tristan?" said Ana disbelievingly.

"Who says anything about Christian knowing? I left that titbit of information out when I gave Christian the info he demanded on the "fucker who bid on you"."

"I'm so confused right now Luke."

"Ana, I'm saying this as your friend, as someone who views you as a sister, not Christian Grey's employee. You didn't deserve to be treated the way he treated you. I'm not talking about the letter. His motives behind that I get. I'm talking about him screwing around. Him having sex with those women. That's why I didn't tell him that Tristan may be using you. I wanted him to see you with someone else. Feel at least a little of what he put you through. I would have stepped in and diffused any situation if Tristan really is out to hurt you."

Ana sighed and stared out the window. If she was interpreting Luke's words correctly, a girl may be involved. Tristan and Christian may have fought over a girl or fucked the same girl or something along those lines.

"Of course Christian fucked some random chick. It doesn't surprise me," she mumbled from the back.

"Huh? What was that Ana?" said Luke.

"Nothing Luke, just the universe rubbing the fact that I'm pathetic in my face!" she growled.

Ana climbed out the van just as Luke parked in front her building. He could only shake his head at the most stubborn, and quite frankly, craziest woman he ever met. She could drive a saint mad! That was one of the things he liked best about her. He imagined this is what it felt like to have a little sister that you both wanted to choke to death and take a bullet for. Ana was going to have Christian walk through fire and jump through flaming hoops before she took him back. Luke was so happy that he had a front row seat to see his boss bend over backward for her.

Ana rushed into her apartment and filled up her tub. She stripped out of her clothes and tossed them aside. She got into the warm, soapy bath and dialled Kate.

"Hey babe. How was the first day?" came her best friend's greeting.

"Hey Kate, it was a day like no other. That I can say for certain."

"Is that good or bad?" enquired Kate

"Both. Definitely both. The work part is awesome Kate. Everyone is so nice. And they think I'm awesome, which I am so that's good," said Ana with a giggle. "And the client list! I've been dying to work with some of these authors!"

"But?"

"But, I ran into Christian and we had the mother of all talks. I'll fill you in later. I'm going out with Tristian tonight but can I ask him to drop me off at your house after? I need to tell you some things that I wouldn't want to do over the phone."

"Sure baby girl. See you tonight."

Ana hung up and got out the tub. She quickly got dressed and before she knew it, it was seven and Tristian was knocking on her door.

She opened the door and couldn't help the gasp that escaped. He looked mighty fine. He stood before her in a faded blue jean and a dark blue sweater. The white t-shirt he wore under peaked out at her. He wore a brown belt and what appeared to be worn brown boots.

Tristian looked at her and she blushed at the heated stare he gave her. She had put on a short red and white skirt that stopped a little above her knees and paired with a white button up shirt. She left a few buttons undone and rolled up the sleeves. She tucked the blouse into her skirt and added a thin brown belt to her waist. She completed her outfit with a black handbag and yellow pointed heels with a butterfly at the back. She left her straight, really not in the mood to do much with it.

As they left together, Ana couldn't help herself. She turned towards the SUV and waved at Luke and winked. He narrowed his eyes at her. He clearly believed that she was up to no good. Tristan frowned at her, clearly confused at her antics.

"Don't ask. That's my friend/CPO. He thinks I'm nuts. I'm just proving him right," she said.

Tristan laughed at her explanation as they drove towards a Greek restaurant that Tristan loved going to. He had known the owners since he was just 6 years old.

"So I take it by your incredible mood that your first day was good?" he asked.

"Quite the opposite actually. It sucked. BIG TIME!" said Ana.

"I am so confused right now then," he replied.

"Because of my crappy day and the revelations it brought, I've decided to just live. You know the let go, let God concept? That's going to be my new motto. I'm sick of overthinking and analysing. From now on, I'm just going to act. Consequences be damned!"

Tristan nodded at her as they pulled into the restaurant parking lot. They entered the restaurant and were seated immediately. The waitress took their orders and returned shortly after with their food, Shrimp Saganaki for him and Greek Fettuccine Alfredo for her.

They ate in comfortable silence for a short while until Ana blurted out the thought that was nagging her since her conversation with Sawyer.

"Who's the girl that you and Christian liked?"

Tristan lowered his fork and gaped at her as she slapped her hand to her forehead. Her brain to mouth filter always let her down!

"He told you about that, did he? Try to convince you to not date me? I'm surprised he even remembered her."

"Tristan, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to blurt that out like that. And no, Christian didn't tell me shit. My CPO said something that got me thinking. I didn't even know if that was the truth of the matter. All I know is Luke warned me to be careful around you. That you may have an ulterior motive."

Sighing, Tristan said, "Her name was Natalia. And she was my fiancé."

Ana stared, wide-eyed as Tristian explained his past and its connection to Christian Grey.

"We were engaged for almost a year up until a year ago. I thought we were in love. I was naïve enough to believe we could go through anything together. Anyway, we got into a fight one night. About babies and raising a family. About my lack of commitment to her and my over-attention at work. How she changed her entire life to be with me and I don't make any compromises. It was nasty. We said some horrible things to each other. Our social obligations had to be fulfilled though, so we attended this gala separately, for the children's hospital, pissed at each other. That was where she met Christian. I didn't realise he had a type though. Until I saw him desperate to win you the other night at the charity event. Brown hair, blue eyes."

Tristan looked up at her as a dark look crossed his face.

"I don't think Christian knew that she was engaged though. She took off her engagement ring. They slept. I found out after when she came home after spending the night with him. She was crying. She said she couldn't go through with the wedding after what she did. She felt disgusted with herself. It was then that she confessed that Christian wasn't the only man she had slept with. Our argument just made me more aware. She told me that I didn't pay attention to her, so I did that night. I guess that was how I noticed her and Grey. She packed her stuff and said that she couldn't stay here and become Christian Grey. She couldn't use sex to fill a void in her life. She went back to Nashville. I haven't heard from her since that night when I begged her to stay."

"Oh, Tristan. I'm so sorry," began Ana. "I know what it feels like to be betrayed by the one you love."

"Ana, I owe you an apology. I admit when the only reason I started bidding on you that night was because I realised that Christian Grey wanted you."

Ana sighed, "I figured as much," she said before continuing, "Do you still love her?"

"I never stopped Ana. But I like you. You're a breath of fresh air. I didn't expect to like you as I do. Then when we went out the other day and you talked about being over Grey I realised how much alike we are."

"We make quite a pair don't we? In love with other people who have little regard for our feelings."

"Yeah, we do. We should form a club." Tristan said with a laugh.

As Tristan drove her to Kate's, they laughed at their pathetic love lives. Yes Ana loved Christian, but she wasn't in love with him anymore, at least she hoped so. Tristan was still hopelessly in love with Natalia. He missed her. Ana understood how he felt. But she wasn't what would be best for him. He wanted Christian to suffer. Even if she slept with him now, neither one of them would feel good about it after.

"Tristan, I meant when I said that I was done thinking, and just acting now, but I think its best we remain friends. No matter how hot you are," she said with a grin.

"Ana, you're right. I'm holding you to that friend statement though."

"Absolutely! I mean it. I want to be your friend. Besides, who's going to attend those insipid social events with me when I need a date," she finished with a wink.

"Oh Ana, I think this is the beginning of a wonderful friendship."

Meanwhile, Christian was pacing back and forth. With Ana back here and she finding out everything, he was really beginning to see how much he messed up. Not only did he push Ana away, he distanced himself from his family. He only attended family events when it would be questioned publicly why he wasn't there. Hell, he didn't even know about Kate's and Elliot's engagement until a few weeks after. He found out from the press!

He didn't realise how much pain he caused everyone he loved. He and Elliot were never incredibly close but when he and Ana was together, Elliot and he had gotten closer. It pained him to realise how much of a jerk he had become. He didn't even know about his own brother's engagement.

Grabbing his keys, he left his penthouse after informing Taylor of his intended destination, he drove to Kate's and Elliot's house. Elliot designed and built it himself, and it always impressed Christian just how talented his brother was.

He took a deep breath, and walked up to the front door. He hesitated slightly before knocking. "You can do this. Time to make amends Grey," he mumbled to himself. He smiled as he realised he still had the habit of talking to himself, a habit he picked up from Ana three years ago.

He knocked and the door opened to reveal a very shocked looking Kate in a blue track suit and her hair in a messy bun atop her head.

Kate was in a complete state of shock. The last time Christian showed up at their house was…..never. He wasn't here when they moved in about 2 years ago. He was dressed casually in a pair of light faded jeans, a green sweater and a brown leather jacket. She recognised the brown boots Elliot had given him for Christmas a few years ago.

She stepped stiffly to the side to allow him inside but she was so confused. Did Ana tell him to meet her here? Were they back on friendly terms?

Clearing his throat, Christian looked Kate in the eye as he said, "Kate, is Elliot here? I really need to speak to him."

"Um, yeah? He's down in the gym. I'll show you the way?" said Kate. She was aware that she stated her reply as a question but Christian's presence in her house confused the shit out of her. The only reason she maintained the façade of civility when they were together at social events was for Elliot's benefit. But she had made it clear to the prick how she felt about him. Kate knew Ana. She knew Ana would forgive the asshole eventually and allow him back into her life, whether just as friends or more is yet to be determined, but Kate was going to watch him like a hawk. You only get one chance with Katherine Kavanagh.

Kate showed him to the gym and left him outside the door. "Go on in." she said in a bewildered tone and left.

Christian waited until Kate was out of sight before entering the gym. He wasn't the least bit shocked to see Elliot not working out. His brother, dressed only in a dark blue workout pants, made himself comfortable on a bench and was cussing at a television screen bolted to the wall. Christian let out a chuckle upon seeing that Elliot was cussing at an old Mariners game.

"Hello Lelliot," he said which made Elliot jump 3 feet in the air.

He looked as Christian approached him and by the nervous look on his baby brother's face, something wasn't right. "What Christian? Is someone hurt? Are you okay?" rush out Elliot.

"Everyone is fine. But everything is far from okay Elliot. I've been a royal jerk, a colossal prick to you, to Ana, to everyone who cares about me. I've come to apologise. Maybe fix things between us? Get my big brother back in my life maybe?"

Elliot stared at Christian in complete and utter shock.

He never thought that he'd see the day when Christian Grey apologised to anyone.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I hope you enjoy. **

**I forgot to mention in yesterday's post that there were some things i posted on pinterest if you guys wanted to see what i envisioned as i wrote Chapter 12. Check it out if you like...the link is in my profile.**

**Thats all **

**xoxo**

* * *

"Christian, no matter what you do, I will always be your big brother. Even if you're a colossal prick," finished Elliot. He knew Christian almost his whole life. He knew that his brother loved him. Christian just didn't know how to show it to others.

"Lelliot, I missed you," said Christian. "I swear to you, I will make it up to you. Treating you guys the way I did, pushing you all away. Missing your engagement and your moving here, your birthdays and Christmas. I was a crappy brother."

"Yeah, Christian, you were. But luckily for you, you have me as a brother. I love you bro. Mia might be another story all together but I've got your back! Buy her something shiny, she'll love you again" teased Elliot.

Christian smiled at his big brother, feeling like a huge weight had been lifted off his chest. Elliot was his truest friend.

"So you and Ana talked today huh?" said Elliot.

"You're just going to jump right in aren't you?" questioned Christian. He knew it was on his brother's mind. He knew his brother wanted to know his version of the events that went down. Kate would no doubt tell him what Ana told her but Elliot wanted the whole story.

"Hey, I'm just making up for lost time. You're the one that avoided me for 3 years remember? I'm just catching up," said Elliot with a wink

Christian shook his head at Elliot, relieved that Elliot was already making jokes about his absence. His brother had already forgiven him and moved on. Elliot Grey didn't hold grudges. He loved his brother even when he was an ass.

"Yeah, I told her why I did what I did. I also told her I loved her and wanted her back," said Christian. Elliot looked at his brother and for the first time, saw him shift nervously and fidget back and forth. Christian was avoiding eye contact with him and that ever-in control façade that he wore so well was gone. Elliot immediately knew that his baby brother was hiding something.

"Christian, what the fuck are you hiding? You didn't tell Ana everything did you?" demanded Elliot

Christian looked Elliot in the eye as he said, "No, I didn't."

"I told her why did what I did. Why I wrote her the letter and let her go. I'm not going to tell you the reason. Trust me when I say its better you don't know. I didn't tell her why I didn't come after her when I fixed the situation."

"Christian stop with the cryptic bullshit and tell me," said an annoyed Elliot.

"I was scared Lelliot," said Christian as he turned his back on his brother. He finally made the admission out loud. He finally admitted to himself, to Elliot what he truly felt.

"What?" whispered Elliot.

"I am scared El. Being with Ana changed me so much. I love her. I truly do. But I'm no good for her. She is the epitome of pure and innocent. She is everything that I'm not. I left her that day to protect her from something. But I didn't return to her because I was trying to protect her from me El. I could only hurt her in the end. She deserves better than me. My past came back to bite me in the ass and Ana is the one that was affected. "

"Wait, did you always feel like this? Even when you were together 3 years ago?"

"Yeah. I would wake up every day waiting for the other shoe to drop. Waiting for her realise how screwed up I am. Waiting for her to leave me," whispered Christian as he took a seat on the bench that Elliot had vacated. He braced his elbows on his knees and put his head in his hands.

"You are a son of a bitch, you that that right? How could you make that decision for her? Ana is strong. She knows how much she can handle. If she started to feel overwhelmed by you, I'm pretty damn sure she would have told you," said an exasperated Elliot.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. "Wait, is that why you made sure that the media portrayed you as a man-whore. You wanted Ana to know that you were screwing around?"

"I needed the media to know that I was never in love with Ana. Like I said, it was to protect her. That's why I dangled those women in front of every waiting paparazzi. But I didn't sleep with them. I only let Ana believe that. I slept with about 5 women in total. And that was only within the last 10 months or so. I only let people believe that I was screwing countless women."

Christian then explained who he slept with and why. "About 10 months ago, I did something that I never thought I'd do El. I don't regret what I did. It was to protect Ana. But I felt so horrible after. I went out drinking. Taylor was pissed at me but I went anyway. Anyways, this girl approached me, she reminded me of Ana and the next thing I know, we slept together. In a dirty motel room. I left the morning after, with a killer hangover and never saw her again. I repeated the pattern once or twice. I would go out, get drunk and have a one night stand with a girl that looked like Ana. I only slept with 2 women who I may possibly run into again, some brunette at this gala I had to attend and Giselle. She was the only one that I slept with more than once though."

"Why did you let Ana believe that it was so much more than it really was? Why do you always let people believe the worst of you?" asked Elliot as he took a place next to Christian?

"I don't know El. Flynn thinks it's because I don't think I deserve love in my life. That's why I pushed Ana away. That's why at the first sign of something real, I panicked and bolted."

"So you still see Flynn?"

"No, I stopped seeing him a few months ago. After my second night stand. I felt so disgusted with myself El. I couldn't admit to myself that I was spiralling out of control and that I needed help. I just wanted that control that I get with sex. That feeling where I'm in complete control. Those women did that for me. I didn't feel anything for them so it was easy to just let myself go. I had no control with Ana. I loved her too much." Said Christina

"Bro, I think you should tell Ana this. And start seeing Flynn again. And I want you to remember this, you may have fucked up Christian, but you are not a fuck up. You are one of the most generous, loving people I know. You had a piss poor start at life but look where you are now. You're the one that helps people out if the life you were born into. You're the one that gives people jobs. Allow them to keep a roof over their heads. You, more than anyone I know, deserve to be loved."

Christian could only stare at his brother. His words made complete sense but Christian didn't agree with them. He had done too much to Ana, to those he loved. He didn't deserve their love.

At the same time of the brothers deep conversation, Ana and Kate sat in Kate and Elliot's impressive kitchen eating ice-cream straight from the container. Kate had told Ana that Christian was there just as Ana arrived and Ana went straight for the kitchen. She needed ice-cream.

"So, you and Tristan aren't going any further huh?" questioned Kate after Ana told her what Tristan said to her.

"No, we decided it would be best if we're friends. Especially since we have feelings for other people. No one wants to be the rebound," answered Ana as she shovelled a huge mouthful of mint chocolate ice-cream into her mouth.

"Ana, how long are you going to wait? I mean it's not natural. You going so long without sex. There's only so much your right hand and a B.O.B can do!"

"Gosh Kate. Say what you really feel," laughed Ana.

"I'm serious Steele. You haven't had sex since when? I bet you can't even remember the last time you did the nasty!"

"Well if you must know, it was the night of the rehearsal dinner. I should have known then though. Looking back I realise how different it was. It was like he was saying goodbye."

"Oh Ana, at the risk of sounding like a broken record, its time you move on. Hook up with someone."

"Kate you know how I feel about sex. I'm not trying to insult you but you and Christian have the same views on sex. Well you did until you met Elliot. You guys view it just as an act. As part of everyday life. Like breathing, or eating. I don't. To me love and sex go hand in hand. You know I tried casual sex in college. I didn't like how I felt afterward."

"Yeah, but that was with Scott. He couldn't possible know what he was doing."

"Kate!" admonished Ana as Kate smirked at her. "He was a little um…bumpy at first but it wasn't that bad. I didn't have anything to compare it to so it didn't really matter? I mean he couldn't hold a candle to Christian but he did get the job done."

Kate laughed so hard, she snorted as her best friend just glared at her. "My point is Kate, I know what casual sex is like and I know what sex is like with someone I love. I don't think I can have casual sex again."

"Ana, all I'm trying to say is that you've closed yourself off. How could you possibly find love again if you hold everyone at an arm's length? You don't let anyone in."

"I'm trying to work on that Kate. It's just hard to trust anyone. The one time I let someone in, let my guard down and let someone past the walls I put up to prevent myself from getting hurt, I got burned. Christian hurt me so bad Kate. I don't know how to let anyone in. How do I know I won't get hurt again?"

"Ana, sweetheart, it's all in the risk. Love is worth any risk. You deserve love in your life. You're always taking care of people. You deserve to be cared for."

The girls fell silent just as they heard the footsteps of the men approaching. Ana looked to Kate quickly. She didn't know how to act around Christian in light of his recent confession.

Both men entered the kitchen. Elliot had neglected to tell Christian that Ana was going to be here. He enjoyed the time with his brother and he knew Christian would have left if he knew Ana was coming over. Kate glared at them both when they entered the kitchen. Ana smiled at Elliot and flashed a quick look to Christian.

Ana just had to look at Christian and she saw a change about him. He looked like a major burden was lifted off his shoulders. She was glad that the brothers were back on speaking terms. Christian was looking a little more human and it was clear in the way that the boys fought for the ice-cream that she and Kate abandoned that they missed each other. Christian wasn't a person to show off his feelings but he was clearly showing his love for his brother. She smiled at seeing Elliot and Christian happy.

"Gosh Kate, I hate this flavour of ice-cream!" bellowed Elliot.

Kate, Ana and Christian laughed aloud at Elliot because at the same time he picked up the container and proceeded to eat it. He even slapped Christian's hand away as he went to get another spoonful.

"You're a dirty fucking liar Elliot Grey," teased Kate.

Ana smiled at the couple. Theirs was a relationship that Ana knew was true. They loved each other to no end. They fought like cat and dog, but Ana knew that was just how they communicated. Elliot would not have given Kate a second glance if she wasn't so outspoken and stubborn. Kate wouldn't care for Elliot if he wasn't the carefree, outgoing guy he was. Theirs was a match that was meant to be. She couldn't be happier that her best friend found her soulmate.

Ana looked up to see Christian looking at her with a serene smile on his face. He slowly approached her as she sat on the stool in front the breakfast bar. His hand reached out and before she could stop him, he wiped his thumb across her lip and lifted it to his mouth.

At her gasp, he said, "You got a little ice-cream there."

Ana rolled her eyes at him and commanded her jumping heart to calm down.

"So, since you and Christian are friends again, does this mean we can set a date for the wedding?" said Kate as she wrapped her arms around her fiancé.

"You guys didn't set a date because of me? Why?" questioned Christian in a confused voice as he looked upon his brother and fiancé.

"Because bro, I need you there. I need my best friend to stand beside me as I marry the girl of my dreams. I wouldn't have it any other way," said Elliot in a voice that made Christian hold back tears.

"Lelliot, I'm so sorry. I didn't realise how my messed up life affect yours."

"Christian, you're forgiven. Now would you be my best man?"

"Of course Lelliot. You don't have to ask me twice. As long as it's ok with you Kate," said Christian as he looked upon Kate. He knew that he was Kate's least favourite person and he didn't want to affect her wedding day.

"Christian, nothing would make me happier than seeing my fiancé happy. So I think I can tolerate you," said Kate with a wink. "Besides, we're going to be siblings."

Christian smiled at her. Ana knew it was a real smile. Not the fake smile he did whenever he was pretending that he liked someone or something.

"So, I guess we're getting married!" said Elliot.

Ana ran up to Kate and hugged her before she hugged Elliot. Elliot was then pulled into a hug by Christian. Kate and Christian exchanged an awkward embrace. Ana and Christian stood next to each other avoiding eye contact. She raised her arms then lowered them as he shuffled from one foot to another.

They were saved from the very awkward situation as the phone in the kitchen rang out. Both of them jumped apart as Kate and Elliot exchanged knowing looks.

"I bet you all Christian's money I know who that is," said Elliot to Kate.

Both Ana and Christian looked at the couple with confused expressions just as Kate said, "OH right, its 9:30 on a Monday night. Just like clockwork."

"What the fuck is going on guys?" demanded Ana. Christian nodded emphatically beside her.

"That would be Jose. Every Monday of every month for the past 3 years he calls at 9:30 to find out how Ana is going," said Elliot.

"Why?" questioned Christian. "Why can't he call you Ana?"

"I don't know. He didn't have my New York number?" said Ana.

"Ana, you and I both know you told me not to give him your number after what he did. I assume Ray also listened to you since I'm guessing he doesn't know you're back here in Seattle?" said Kate.

'What did he do Ana? Why the fuck are you avoiding Jose Rodriquez?" demanded Christian.

"He tried to get me to leave you and run away with him," said Ana in a quiet voice.

* * *

**A/N : So there we have it. Christian and Elliot are friends again and Christian comes clean. Ana also explains her celibacy and makes a surprising confession...**

**As always your reviews are much loved and appreciated. And like i said before, No one is forcing anyone to read this fanfiction. If you don't like it, don't read it...its as simple as that! **

**PS...I'm taking suggestions for FSOG ff...preferably with a HEA for CG and AS...I need something new to read. If you have any suggestion please let me know :**)


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello All.**

**This is not a new chapter. I'm kindly asking that you only comment on my story and refrain from attacking any other reviewer. I am not going to moderate guest reviewers only because of some of the very harsh things being aimed at other people.**

**I thank you all for your continued support of my story. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion and as I stated before, if any one person doesn't like my story, they do not have to read it.**

**Also, thank you very much to those person who gave me suggestion for FSOG fanfictions to read. To the guest reviewer who suggested FS After the Boathouse Proposal, FS Having a Baby, FS Slow and Steady, College Neighbors, Forbidden Lust, thank you very very much! I have read all except College Neighbors.**

**Since I'm writing this today, HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL!**

**XOXO**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR ALL. **

**Thank you all so much for your reviews as well as your support . I apologize about "Chapter 14". I really don't know why its showing up one minute and disappearing the next.**

**Also, thank you all SO SO MUCH for the suggestions. I've started quite a few new stories thanks to you wonderful people. **

**Just a reminder that this story is not a BDSM story. Christian does not practise it. He has no playroom. He liked rough sex and toys and whatnot but he doesn't practise BDSM. He was abused by Elena and he does have touch issues but no BDSM.**

**Ana was not a virgin when she met him but he was only with 1 person before Christian. **

**Here's the latest installment. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**xoxo**

* * *

"What? When?" demanded a very pissed off Christian Grey. "When the fuck did this shit go down?" he seethed.

Kate saw that her best friend and future brother-in-law was about to have a major blow out. Grasping Elliot's hand she said quickly, "C'mon babe, let's go um….feed the dog." Elliot, giving her a bewildered look replied around a mouthful of ice-cream said, "We don't have a dog."

"Well, let's go find one then," said Kate quickly as she dragged her fiancé out the kitchen door and into their back yard. She could feel Ana's glare through the wall.

Ana looked upon Christian, his nostrils were flared, his jaw clenched and his hands were fists at his sides. We was pissed off. There was no doubt about that. She sighed loudly before saying, "Ok Christian, sit down, shut up and listen. Oh and pass me that ice-cream. If I'm going to tell you this I need sugar in any form I can get it,"

Christian passed her the ice-cream as he took his seat on the stool next to her. A smile teased the corner of his mouth when she saw that she still used sweets as a way of dealing with stress.

"Ok, Ana, talk." He said in a much calmer voice.

"It was the night of our rehearsal dinner, after we came back to the hotel. He turned up at my door, drunk. He said that he loved me. That he loved me from the moment that he and I met and that you were no good for me. That you could never love me like he could. That you would only leave me. He was right about that," said Ana with a roll of her eyes.

"Ana, I'm so…" started Christian.

"Shut it Christian, I'm talking." She said. He nodded his head but narrowed his eyes slightly at her. She ignored the look as she continued.

"I told him that he was drunk. That he didn't know what he was saying. That you were the one that I loved. That it would only ever be you. He said that you don't really love me and that I would be hurt in the end because you would eventually get sick of me. But he would love me forever and if I left with him I would be happy. He went into my room and started packing a suit case for me and said that if we left together we could be away from here, from you, from Seattle. He knew deep down that I loved him and that he could make me happy."

Ana recounted how the events unfolded to a silent Christian Grey, "I told him that I only ever saw him as a friend. That you were the only man I loved, the only man I could ever love. He kept pushing the issue though. He was adamant that I would be hurt by you. I remember him gripping my forearms and shaking me telling me that you were a horrible person who was not good enough for me. I remember slapping him and telling him to get out. That if he couldn't accept you in my life then I couldn't accept him in ours. He was stunned. But he left the room. Before he left though, he told me that he would never give up and that I would realise eventually that he was the person I was meant to be with,"

"Ana, why didn't you call security when he came in? Why wasn't anyone in the room with you?" said Christian in a voice that Ana knew well. It was the voice that said his anger was simmering right beneath the surface.

"It was Jose! He was on your stupid preapproved list of people allowed to visit me. He was the fricken photographer at our wedding for God's sake. Why would anyone think that I needed protection from my friend?"

"Yeah, but why didn't you call for Sawyer when he started pushing you?" demanded Christian in that "I control the world CEO voice" that he used so well.

"Don't use that tone with me Christian Grey! I didn't call Sawyer because I knew how you felt about Jose. You were always against our friendship. I thought it was the alcohol. I told Sawyer and the other security outside my room, Reynolds that everything was fine when Jose exited my room. He just had some questions about the wedding. I told them to help him back to his room. I honestly didn't want you to be pissed at him. He was my friend Christian."

"Fuck Ana! You do realise that you just gave me a main suspect in Larson's accomplice, right?"

"What? No…..no….Jose wouldn't do that, would he?" stuttered Ana.

"Ana, Larson himself said, the person he was working with wanted you. I mean that is half of the male population of Seattle but only Jose fucking Rodriquez had free access to you! FUCK!" said Christian as he pounded his fist on the counter top. "He had undeterred access to you at all times. Security would not have stopped him! FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!"

Ana stared at Christian as he got up and started pacing. Jose could have been working with Christian's father? Jose was following her? Stalking her? Taking photos of her? Threatening her and Christian?

"No, Christian. I don't believe Jose would do this. He may have had a crush on me but he would never hurt me like that?"

"Ana, you, yourself said that the accomplice may be somebody we know!" he said as he continued his pacing.

"Stop with the fucking pacing Christian! How can you be so sure Jose would do this?"

"Ana, I'm not saying this is for sure. But you are avoiding him. I'm just saying his connection in all this shit makes a whole lot more sense than any other person we know right now. And Kate said he calls her to ask about you every fucking week for the past 3 years. If that isn't obsessed Ana, I don't know what is."

Ana sighed. Christian was making sense. Jose claimed to be in love with her. He didn't want Christian and her together. He got his wish though. It just didn't work out the way he would have wanted. She stopped all contact with him as well.

Ana was pulled from her thoughts as she heard Christian say, ""Taylor, get me all the information you can on Jose Rodriquez whereabouts from the time Larson showed up. Cross match Jose's name with all the aliases we have for Larson. Right before I killed Larson he said something that I really didn't register until now. The accomplice is obsessed with Ana. It makes sense that the threats stopped when we broke up. He wants Ana for himself and Ana just informed me of a situation that basically moved Jose to the top of our suspect list."

Ana just looked on as Christian barked orders into his phone. As he hung up she said, "You're only now looking at Jose as a suspect? Didn't you do that already?"

Christian sat back down beside Ana. Their thighs touched as he turned his back against the counter and used it as a backrest as he mimicked her pose on her stool. He actively avoided thinking about her bare thighs where her skirt had ridden up just a little. Her beautiful skin was on full display to him. He doubted she realised that she was showing so much of her thighs to him.

"Ana, we we're looking into my enemies. People who I had pissed off, made enemies off since I started GEH."

"Oh, so although you hated Jose, you didn't really think that he was a threat to me then?"

"Ana, I never thought that he would hurt you. I just thought that he wanted into your panties. If I had known the fucker was in so deep with you, you can bet your ass your friendship with him would have be over!"

"Fuck you Christian!" Ana spat at him. How dare he say who she could be friends with? He was right about Jose's crush on her being much more than it was but that didn't give him the right to say who her friends could be. He remained in contact with the old psychotic hag otherwise known as Elena while they were together. He knew how she felt about Elena yet they remained friends. So how dare he say some ludicrous shit like "your friendship would be over". This man was maddening!

Christian laughed at her outburst. She narrowed her eyes at him looking for a weapon to hit him over the head with. Before she realised it, she too was laughing. She was laughing hard enough that she started snorting. Christian stared at her like she grew three heads before he joined in. Her laughter was contagious. He was laughing so hard now. Neither knew why they were laughing but it felt good. It felt almost cathartic. They were letting out everything. Ana had tears rolling down her face, she was laughing so hard.

Neither one noticed that they were closer to each other. Christian now had a hand placed firmly on her exposed thigh. Ana had her hand placed on his chest. They stopped laughing upon noticing they proximity to the other. Both of them were breathing hard. Ana could feel his warm breath on her lips. Her tongue unconsciously darted out and licked her lips as she moved her head closer to his. Christian turned his body so that his thighs were draped on either side of hers. His hand grasped her ankle and pulled her closer.

Ana wanted this. He was the only person who could piss her off and turn her on all the same time. Sticking to her no thinking, just acting routine, she reached up and grasped the hair at the nape of his neck and pulled his head to hers. Her lips settled on hers. She took full advantage of his gasp, pushing her tongue into his mouth. Their tongues duelled as their lips locked together. His arms made their way around her tiny waist. The sheer feeling of pleasure she felt was too much. She let out a moan that went straight to Christian's groin.

He reacted quickly. Lifting her by her tiny waist, he placed her unto the counter top, never breaking their kiss. Her legs locked in place around him as his hands roamed up her thighs. He ground his very hard erection into her core, causing her to gasp. His lips left hers and started roaming down her neck. She wasn't having it though, she grasped his neck and pulled him back to her lips. They locked lips once more as their tongues teased each other.

Christian couldn't believe what was happening. He had dreamt of this moment since the last time he saw her. He had wanted to kiss her since he saw her again. He was beyond aroused. His pants felt too tight. He wanted nothing more than to lay her out before him, remove the clothes slowly from her incredibly tempting body and sink into her. But, he knew better. She would hate herself if they did anything more than a kiss right now. She would surely hate him if they gave into their urges and had sex. With that in mind, he slowed their kiss and pulled away from her. She looked up at him with bewildered, lustful eyes. He felt his resolve waning, so he quickly disentangled himself from her luscious, warm body and stepped back.

Both were breathless. Both were aroused. Both were confused.

He helped her off the counter and tried to discreetly adjust himself, looking for any room in his overly tight jeans, but it was of no use. Ana righted her clothing as she avoided eye contact with him. Her cheeks were bright red. Whether from her aroused state or embarrassment, he didn't know.

"Ana, I'm sorry about that," he said.

Ana held up her hand after fixing her belt that had been turned. "Don't Christian. That one was me. Sorry I jumped you," she whispered. If possible, her cheeks turned even redder.

Christian wanted to smile. He was glad that she "jumped" him. It meant that she was still attracted to him. He could work with that.

"Ana, you don't ever have to apologise for "jumping" me," he said with a roll of his eyes.

"C'mon, let's get Kate and Elliot back in here. We've held their kitchen hostage long enough," she mumbled, trying to change the subject.

"Afraid you'll jump me again?" Christian teased as Ana went to the back door and hollered for the couple.

Kate and Elliot returned to the kitchen and could feel the sexual tension radiating off the Ana and Christian. Elliot smirked as he saw his brother trying to adjust himself and wanted to laugh out loud at the blush that stained Ana's cheeks. He knew they didn't have sex but he could only imagine the colour Ana would give off if they ever did.

While outside, he had filled Kate in on Christian's most recent confession. He was in total shock when his fiancé, who had made it clear to him on numerous times how much she disliked his brother, took pity on Christian. She even said she would let Ana know that Christian hadn't been fucking all of Seattle. He smiled as he recalled their conversation.

"What do you mean he lied to Ana about the number? He didn't fuck all those women?"

"Nope Kate. He only slept with about 4 of them and that was with in last 10 months or so. 3 out of the 4 were one night stands. 2 of which he was drunk for. That Giselle bitch was the only repeat offender. And all the women reminded him of Ana in terms of looks."

"Oh. As sick as that is, I feel for the poor bastard. So he left her to protect from some unnamed threat? Then he didn't return to her because he was trying to protect her from himself?" question Kate.

She was beginning to see Christian differently. Before he was just the son of a bitch that broke her best friend's heart. Now he seemed more human to her. He went through all this to protect Ana and he still doesn't feel worthy? Talk about lack of self-confidence!

"Yeah. My brother wants Ana back. He's prepared to fight for her. But I think he is self-sabotaging the relationship before it can even get off the ground. He doesn't feel worthy so I think he is making Ana believe the worst of him. Make her choose not to be with him although he wants her so badly," Elliot said.

"Should we intervene? Or let the chips fall as they may?" questioned Kate.

"I say both. Give them the nudge they need and see what happens?" said Elliot.

"Aww, when you got to be so smart baby?" said Kate as they heard Ana call them back in to the kitchen.

Elliot could only laugh.

Christian and Ana left Kate's and Elliot's shortly after. They bid the couple goodbye with Kate promising to call Ana the next day. She told Ana that they needed to talk about something that was very important and they needed to start planning the wedding.

Christian returned to Escala, glad to have repaired his relationship with his brother. But he was worried. That breath –taking kiss that he shared with Ana may have caused them to take a step back after the 3 baby steps they had moved forward. And Jose! Could the bastard really be the accomplice? Christian went to his study as soon as he reached home and dove into work. He needed to get his mind on something else.

Ana was in a similar emotional mess as Sawyer drove her home. She just kissed Christian. She just threw herself at him. She was so confused. Especially after what Kate had said to her as she left. "Give him the benefit of the doubt Ana." Kate! Katherine Kavanagh had said that about Christian Grey. And to make matter worse, she just found out that Jose might be the accomplice.

She crawled into her bed and tried to get some sleep. Her mind had too much thoughts flying around. She was bone tired but her mind just wouldn't switch off. Her last coherent thought before falling to a deep sleep was that kissing Christian wasn't so bad.

Across the city, Christian jumped up, out of his seat when Taylor entered his study.

"Sir, Mr. Rodriquez's name came up once, with an alias that Barney only uncovered recently. The alias Craig Hanson was sending a monthly stipend into an account opened by Rodriquez 4 years ago."

* * *

A/N: Review please. But please comment only on the story not on another reviewer :/

As always ignore any typos. My New Years Resolution was definitely not to proof read lol.

Also, my pinterest board contains any visuals you may be interested in. I didn't post any persons for characters except Tristan only because I know some of you may have people in your minds as the characters already. I personally do not like it when i picture someone and that visual changes and ends up stuck in my mind because i see someone else in the role.

Thats all.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thanks you all for you reviews. Keep them coming. **

**Thank you also for your suggestions.**

**I've updated the pinterest board if anyone wants to check it out. **

**Enjoy**

**xoxo**

* * *

Ana awoke bright and early Tuesday morning. She had slept well considering the stressful day she had before. She found out so much about why Christian did what he did to her. So many secrets were revealed and so many truths came out. She felt lighter. Like a tonne of bricks had been removed from her shoulders but at the same time, her heart felt heavy. She found out that Jose could have been one of the driving forces in pushing Christian and her apart. Her best friend!

And then there was that kiss! She couldn't believe that she did that. It was an amazing kiss. A steal your breath, make you wet and needy type of kiss but it was also a mistake. As hot as Christian was and as superb as he was at sex, she could never start something with him again. He claimed to love her but she couldn't believe that. She loved him. There was no point in denying it, but she couldn't trust him. He was with so many women when he claimed to be in love with her. She was in New York trying to move on with her life, trying to mend her broken heart. While pregnant! Then to have her heart shattered once more. Her baby boy died while the man who claimed to be in love with her was most likely balls deep in a random brunette.

Dragging herself into the shower, she prepared herself for work. She donned a grey pant suit and jacket. Inside she wore a cream silk blouse. She quickly braided her hair and let it fall to the side while her bangs fell around her face. She completed her outfit with a pair of her favourite black pumps. Glancing at the clock, she realised that it was 8:40 am and that she was running a little late. She decided to skip breakfast

She slapped her forehead when she remembered that her car was in the GEH parking lot. Sawyer would have to stop for her to get a tea. At least one good thing came out of having an annoying shadow trailing behind her at all times. She grabbed her purse and opened the door then immediately closed it as she saw who stood on the other side, with his hand raised, poised to knock.

She reopened her door with a scowl on her face.

Christian was standing at her door, again! This time he was as sober as judge and very serious looking. He was quite a sight in a crisp white shirt, black jacket and black and white tie. Her mouth went dry at seeing him looking his always impeccably dressed, sexy self. No human should be allowed to look so damn fine all the time. He should really be outlawed.

Shaking her head to clear the thoughts that were no doubt heading in a lustful direction, she eyed the coffee cup he held out to her.

"Don't worry, its tea. Gail made it just as you like it," he said as a way of greeting upon seeing her suspicious glance.

"Um….thanks?" she replied as she grabbed the cup out of his hand. She stepped out her apartment, causing him to back up as she locked her door. She could feel the heat coming off of him. She could smell his delicious cologne and after shave. He was making her think of all those morning where they were running late just because she had to have him after smelling his delicious Christian Grey scent.

"So what are you doing here?" asked Ana. She tried to sound like she wasn't affected by his presence here but she was. By the smirk on the bastard's face, he knew that she was affected by him and trying to hiding it.

His smirk however quickly disappeared when she asked her question.

"We found something connecting Larson and Jose," he replied in a soft voice.

Ana gasped aloud as the cup of tea tumbled from her trembling hands. "Wha…Wha….What? How? Why?" she stuttered out in a soft voice that broke Christian's heart. He would have loved nothing more than to shield her from their discovery, protect her from ever finding out that her best friend for many years had been involved in stalking and threatening her. But, he made a promise to be honest with her from now on. If she were to ever trust him again, he had to tell her everything, even if he thought she couldn't handle it.

"_If you're so honest, why let her believe that you were screwing every woman that walked past you," _came that overly annoying voice in his head.

Shaking the thought from his mind, he reached out to Ana, relieved that she allowed him to touch her.

"Ana, I'm so sorry about this. Taylor is looking into it. Maybe Jose was coerced or something. We don't know if he went into this willing or not," said Christian. He hoped that she believed his lie. The money that Jose was collecting was no small amount. It all about proved that he was a willing participant. Not to mention that the account was set up months before Christian first heard from Richard Larson.

Ana wiped her tear stained cheeks and pulled away from Christian. She knew that he was lying. It was obvious that he was trying to spare her feelings. She appreciated the fact that even though he never liked Jose, he was trying to make her feel better because he knew that Jose was an important person to her. These were the things that made her fall for him initially. The little things that he did for her.

"It's ok Christian. It just a lot to swallow. Do you know where Jose is now?" she questioned.

"Taylor has a team on it. We're may have to track the call when he calls at Kate's for you next Monday. But for now we don't know where he is. Maybe your dad does?" suggested Christian.

"I'll call and talk to him today," promised Ana as they walked to the elevator.

Ana looked up at Christian and bit her lip as he called for the elevator. She didn't think that she could be within such close quarters with him again. Especially after that kiss last night. She wouldn't be able to control herself with him in there. She quickly turned on her heels and was about to walk back to her apartment when Christian grabbed her elbow.

"Oh no you don't! I know what you're thinking! I promise to behave myself," he said.

She glared at him before relenting. "You may be able to behave but I'm not sure I can," she mumbled under her breath as she stepped ahead of him into the elevator car.

Christian was glad that her back was to him as he couldn't help the grin that formed after hearing her mutterings. He quickly composed himself and consciously turned his gaze to the door. He willed his mind to focus on anything else beside the tempting woman standing beside him.

Both were immensely grateful when the elevator doors opened. They hadn't noticed that they both moved closer to the other on the way down. Nor that their hands were touching. Nor that both were breathing much harder. Ana ran out the elevator while Christian discreetly adjusted himself and followed behind her, his gaze focused on the tantalizing sway of her hips.

Taylor and Sawyer were waiting for them in the lobby. Both men exchanged glances upon seeing their boss and Ana. Ana was looking everywhere but at Christian while Christian couldn't tear is gaze away from Ana. From the look on Ana's face, they knew that Christian had dropped the Jose bomb. Sawyer was glad that his boss was finally being honest with her. She deserved the truth. The truth just might bring them back together and save him from having to do all the extra work it entailed when trying to keep her safe from all the men that wanted to date her.

Taylor could see a change in Christian since Ana's return. He was the only one that Christian allowed to see his vulnerable side. And Christian Grey was the most vulnerable since he pushed Ana away. Taylor knew all of Christian secrets. He knew that although Christian was head over heels for the tiny brunette that had just walked out with Sawyer, he knew that Christian was scared shitless. Taylor had known Christian too long and he knew his boss well. He was a complicated man and loving Ana as much as he did only increased his fears and insecurities tenfold.

They both arrived at GEH within seconds of the other. As Ana predicted, Sawyer gave her an all access pass, as per Christian's request, to the building. She was allowed on the twentieth floor and his office whenever she liked. Andrea was also told to allow her to see him if or whenever she wanted to.

She quickly went up to the 14th floor and was greeting by Hannah, who Ana was starting to believe was always chipper. Her energy levels just never seemed to wane. Hannah went through her schedule for the day and Ana dove into work. It was only her second day and she already technically took a half day the day before.

She was completely engrossed in reading a manuscript for an author she was hoping to sign with when her cell rang. Kate's picture flashed across the screen. Ana stared at it before she answered. She didn't know what to expect from her best friend since Kate all but told her that she was now on the Christian Grey bandwagon the night before.

"Hey baby doll, you free for lunch today? I really need to talk to you," was Kate's greeting.

Ana seriously considered lying to her. She really didn't want Kate to talk her into seeing Christian again. They had come a long way in a short time. They were being civil to one another and she really didn't want to tell Kate about the kiss either. But, she did need her best friend. Her insight might allow her to see things differently. Ana ended her internal debate and replied to Kate.

"Sure, meet me here at 12? I'm just finishing up some reading now."

"Ok Banana. See you at 12!" came Kate's reply.

Ana powered through her readings, so grateful for the tea that Hannah brought to her without even being asked. Before she knew it, it was minutes to 12 and she had to leave for her lunch date with Kate. She left her office after having Hannah send her a copy of her itinerary for the day. Thankfully, he had a meeting at 2 o clock with the copy editors of the department. She could use that as an excuse if she felt the need to bolt if Kate's conversational topics became too heavy.

She took the elevator down to the lobby of GEH and went to sit and wait for Kate. Sawyer must have been monitoring her movement from the security office because he emerged and sat next to her just seconds after.

Before he could even get comfortable, she blurted out, "I kissed Christian."

Sawyer just looked at her and blinked as she continued on in a rambling haste. "I kissed him and I really liked it. But at the same time I didn't. Then I got to thinking, which you know I really shouldn't be doing often because it can get me into trouble. But I realised I am still love him. But I hate his lying guts to. He did what he did for me but he left me. You know. I was a pregnant mess and he left me. I was pregnant with his child and going through so much while he was fucking every possible brunette that walked his way!"

She stopped talking only when she realised that she confessed to Luke about her pregnancy.

Luke opened his mouth and closed it a few times before replying, "Ana, it ok if you're still in love with him. I've spent a lot of time with you when you two were together and I think I've come to know you pretty well. You're the type of person who doesn't give your heart easily but when you do, you give it completely and totally. I understand why you still love him. And to the pregnancy part, does he know? Did he know that you were pregnant when you left?" whispered Luke.

"No, I only told him yesterday. We haven't addressed it yet though. Which might explain my little rant just now. I guess I'm more pissed about his lack of reaction to it than I realised."

"Perfectly understandable Ana. But that is a huge bomb you dropped. And you know Christian, better than anyone I bet. You know he is probably mulling over what you told him, beating himself up over it. He may not react to your news yet, at least not to you. But I bet its killing him on the inside."

"Lukey, I hate it when you're right," grumbled Ana. Luke's words made sense. Christian was not the type to just bare his feeling to the word. Although Ana knew him in a way that no one else did, there was so much that he kept from her. He willing showed her his happy, playful, horny and even his angry side when they were together but any feelings of fear, doubt, sadness and pain, he masked. He never allowed her to see any side of the vulnerable Christian Grey.

Luke and Ana sat in silence as they waited for Kate to show up.

Kate eventually showed up, 15 minutes late, in a faded skinny jeans, white tee and leather jacket just as Ana pulled out her phone to call her. Kate clicked along in her nude pumps and stood beside Luke who stood up to greet her. Ana stood up too as Kate said, "I made reservations at the Italian place you loved so much."

Ana nodded and started walking out the building with Kate alongside her, when Kate suddenly stopped. She turned to look at Sawyer with a puzzled look before asking, "Where do you think you're going?"

Luke smirked at Kate before replying, "In the foreseeable future? My bets are on a mental institution after having to deal with the Grey family and associates. But right now? I'm accompanying you lovely ladies to lunch. Don't worry Kate, I won't eavesdrop on your sex and dick size conversations."

Ana snorted as Kate simply raised her middle finger at the CPO.

They didn't want to drive so of course Sawyer became their chauffeur once more.

As always, they were seated right away and they were eating within a matter of minutes. Luke was seated just 2 table across from them. He would no doubt be able to hear their conversation but Ana didn't really care. She trusted Luke with her life, why not her secrets?

"Ok Ana," began Kate as she moved her spaghetti around her plate, "I've got 2 really really important things I have to talk about."

"Lemme guess, one of them is Mr. Christian Grey?" said Ana after taking a sip of her ice tea and wishing she had ordered something with alcohol. She was going to need it in order to get through this conversation.

"Yep," came Kate's reply. "I talked to Elliot last night while you and Christian were doing God knows what in my kitchen. Yeah I noticed you flushed face and Christian's very obvious hard on missy!"

"What did you and Elliot talk about?" enquired Ana with a slight raise of her eye brow.

"Well, he is not much of the man-whore you think he is. He told Elliot that he lied to you about that. He did have sex though. But with just about 4 women. 3 of whom it was just once. That Giselle bitch was the only one he boned more than once."

"Is this supposed to make me all happy and suddenly want to be with him again? All it proves that he lied to me once again! And it still doesn't answer the question, why didn't he come after me?" said Ana a little too loudly as Luke looked about to get up.

She caught his eye and subtly nodded "no" before turning back to Kate.

"Ana, I'm just giving you the information. You do with it as you will," said Kate in a soothing voice.

Ana placed her head in her hands and took a deep breath before replying, "Kate, I get that you get Christian's side in all this because to you, sex is not a big deal. To me it is. And he sleeping with those women is a huge deal for me. I'm not saying that I don't love him. I will always love him but I don't know if I'm in love with him."

"Why Ana? I see how you look at him. I know how you feel about him. Why deny what you're feeling? You gave him your heart once."

"Exactly Kate!" snapped Ana. "I gave him my heart and you know what? He broke it! He broke my heart Kate. I can't feel that pain again. I won't. I get why he did what he did. But he could have come after me after he fixed the situation. He didn't. It's as simple as that. If he really loves me as much as he claims he does, we wouldn't be having this conversation. Because he would have come to New York 10 months ago and told me the truth. Not sleep with random women."

"Ana, I'm only telling you this because you're my best friend. If Elliot finds out that I told you what I'm about to tell you, he'll kill me. As will Christian. He confessed to Elliot that he was scared. He is scared of how much he loves you. He wants you back but he is expecting you to walk away because that's all he's used to."

Ana stared as at Kate as she said, "Talk to the poor bastard. Get him to explain himself. He loves you more than he can come to terms with."

"Kate, I can only promise to talk to him. I can't say when or where but I will talk to him."

"I'm pretty sure that's all he wants for now Ana. And Ana? Remember that I'm on your side. No matter what. I just get Christian's a little clearer now."

"I know you always have my back Kate. I love you, you know that right?"

"I love you too Ana. Now onto more important matters," said Kate as she all but dismissed the topic of Christian. "As of this moment, you Anastasia Steele are my maid-of-honour. Elliot and I decided that we're going to get married sooner, rather than later. We want to get married in 3 months. The end of August."

"What? Your mother is going to kill you Katherine. You're giving her less than a year's notice? I doubt you'll live to even pick out a dress."

"HAHA!" came Kate's dry reply. "I called her this morning. She did cry and curse and scream, but she's all on board."

With a loud sigh, Ana replied, "Kate, I'm there for you. But you may want to call Mia. She lives for these kind of things and she does last minute pretty damn well."

"Already covered. Elliot and I are going to meet her for lunch tomorrow to ask her to be our official wedding planner."

The girls then chatted endlessly about flowers and veils before Ana left to go back to GEH. She really needed to talk to Christian. Maybe if she found out how he was truly feeling, she would be able to sort out her own feelings.

Unfortunately, as soon as she returned to GEH, she had to run into her meeting with the copy editors of her department. They were already heading to the conference room for the meeting when she and Luke returned, so she quickly grabbed her IPAD and ran into the room.

The 7 copy editors and the copy chief were already seated, waiting for her when she entered. She quickly introduced herself and told them what she expected from them each of them. The copy chief then stood up and when into more specific details about typesetting and proof reading as it related to the specific authors that they were going to be working with within the next month or two.

Ana was listening intently, adding her two cents in, when an author she worked with before came into the conversations, until an instant message on her IPAD drew her attention.

**GREYTANGO1009 : I hope you're 2****nd**** day is going better than your first?**

Ana could help the smile that flitted across her face at seeing his screen name. He sure loved that helicopter. It didn't fail her notice that he also used her birthday as part of his screen name either. Was that intentional?

**HeartofSteele: It definitely better than yesterday :p….Interesting Screen Name btw**

**GREYTANGO1009: I like it. It says a lot. What are you doing?**

**HeartofSteele: Indeed it does. Sitting in on a meeting with my copy editors. You?**

**GREYTANGO1009: Same. On a conference call with Chicago :)**

**HeartofSteele: Did the stone cold Christian Grey just use an emoticon?**

**GREYTANGO1009: I've been known to venture into the world and language practises of you mere mortals every once in a while. :p**

**HeartofSteele: Are you free later? I need to talk to you about something. And I rather it be face to face.**

**GREYTANGO1009: I'm free from 6. Would you like to come to my office or would you rather go somewhere.**

**HeartofSteele: Your office is fine. **

**GREYTANGO1009: I'll have Taylor buy that Chinese food you love so much.**

**HeartofSteele: Thank you. XD See you at 6?**

**GREYTANGO1009: Count on it**

Ana signed off and sighed. She was going to admit how she was feeling to him tonight. He needed to hear it. She actively put herself back into the meeting proceeding before her, putting Christian Grey from her mind, for now at least.

The next few hours flew by and before she knew it, it was almost six o clock. She ran into her private bathroom and washed her face. She then reapplied her makeup and re-combed her hair. She wanted to look presentable, not attractive. Or so she told herself.

When she was done, she bid Hannah goodbye who was also packing up to leave and got onto the elevator and put in her card for the 20th floor.

She got off when the doors opened and was glad to see that she was right on time. Andrea smiled at her as she passed her desk. She walked to Christian's office and pushed the door, not bothering to knock.

The sight that greeted her stopped her in her tracks. The Giselle girl who Ana met at the Coping Together Event was leaning into towards Christian who had yet to notice Ana's presence. Giselle however did, as she smirked before laying a kiss loudly on Christian's lips.

Ana gasped loudly and turned and left the office.

"Ana! It's not what you think!" shouted Christian. But she just kept walking, Christian hot on her heels.

* * *

**Review Please**

**Also, forgive any typos :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello All. I'm so sorry for the long (kind of) wait. I've been mad busy since the new year started. I am working on the next 2 chapters so it will be posted ASAP. **

**As always thank you for your reviews and comments. Feel free to message me anytime with any questions. I will try my best to reply in a timely manner lol.**

**To the guest reviewer that said i was changing my story because of negative reviews, I AM NOT. (yes i removed your review) I personally think sleeping with 4 people in 10 months is an active sex life. **

**To everyone else, thank you for your support. I can't believe i have over 100 followers and favourites already. **

**Please please please review! I always appreciate your input.**

**Forgive an typos (like always :/ )**

**Thats all for now. **

**xoxo**

* * *

Christian's day was going horribly. The only high point of his day so far was seeing Ana that morning. He couldn't help the smile that graced his features whenever he thought of her surprised look when she opened the door and saw him. Not to mention her reluctance to go on the elevator with him. Seeing her was the best part of his day. As soon as he got into his office at GEH, everything went downhill.

Andrea was unfortunately running late and the damn Olivia had not a fucking clue of his schedule. Or how he drank his coffee. Or how to knock a door. She had walked in on him twice during meetings. He really should fire her, but all the replacements seem to be just like her. In fact, she was the cream of the crop. When Andrea finally showed up, he was on a rampage. They were on the verge of buying a new shipping company in L.A. but the agreement was close to falling through when the sellers couldn't agree to the terms and conditions stipulated on the contract that they verbally agreed to weeks before. Ros was the unfortunate recipient of his anger.

His day finally picked up when he sat in on a conference call with London. He was bored. The business manager of the internet company that he was hoping to procure was dull, to say the least. Christian was close to falling asleep. If it wasn't for the fact that the Englishman needed a reply and a quote every few minutes, he would have certainly fallen asleep at his desk.

His boredom and anger dissipated as quickly as it arrived when he saw Ana's screen name on his messenger app. He couldn't help himself. He yearned to talk to her in person. To see her smile, her blush, her bite her lip even if it drove him to the brink of insanity. He settled for the next best thing. He messaged her. He had learned years ago that Ana preferred communication via email, text or any other way without face to face talking. While he could stare at her all day and listen to her talk about any and everything under the sun, he enjoyed how easily she let her guard down online. He quickly messaged her, willing her to reply soon.

He got his wish. She replied just seconds later. He was beyond happy that she even bothered to reply. Their play banter lifted his heart and his dark mood. She really was too good to be true.

He was a little apprehensive when she said that she wanted to talk. He still hadn't fully processed her news about their baby yet. He knew he was to blame. He knew he was the reason that his son was dead. But he couldn't let his mind go to those thoughts. He was holding on by a very thin thread and accepting that he was responsible for his son's death will surely push him over the edge. His drinking already increased over the last few months. He had been actively trying not to drink since his last one night stand but he failed at that just two days before when he showed up at Ana's. He feared that he would really start down that very destructive part if he allowed himself to think on Ana's pregnancy.

Christian was pulled from his thoughts when Taylor's voice came through is intercom.

"Sir, we have an issue," said his CPO in his almost always serious voice.

Christian sighed loudly. He was getting very frustrated with the constant interferences. He knew that his status and name came with a price, but never in a million years would he have thought he would be involved in so many problems. When he launched GEH, he naively thought that it would be all about the business.

"Yes Taylor? What is it?" he said through gritted teeth.

"Ms. Giselle Reli is here, Sir. She was causing some trouble in the lobby. I had her escorted to security's head office."

"Ok? Why do you need me?" questioned Christian, clearly confused.

He really couldn't give a fuck if Giselle was there. Ana would show up in his office in just over a half hour and that was the one and only thought on his mind. Giselle could stay in the security's office for all he cared. Taylor's next words stopped him cold however.

"Sir, she has pictures of you two together," said Taylor.

"What?" bellowed Christian, "How the fuck does she have that? She signed a fucking NDA!" He continued.

"She found a small loophole," replied Taylor in a clipped tone.

"Bring her up! I want this shit over and done with now!" he yelled so loudly that Andrea came running into his office.

"Sir? Is everything alright?" she questioned in a meek voice.

"No!" he growled. Upon seeing her visibly quake at his voice, he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose while exhaling loudly.

"I'm sorry Andrea. I don't need anything right now. But can you order some of that Chinese food from the place that Ana loved? I think you remember what she liked? Just remember to include lemon chicken," he said.

"Of course Sir," she replied in her ever polite voice and turned on her heels and walked out his office. His rude outburst already forgiven and forgotten.

Just a few moments after, in strolled Giselle. Taylor and Reynolds were following closely behind her. Taylor held an envelope in his hand and wore a grim expression on his face.

Giselle looked smug. She knew that Christian would want to see her. She bet that he was only using the pictures as an excuse to see her. Once a man got a taste of what she had, they couldn't resist coming back for more. And Christian Grey was all man. She knew he wanted her. It was just that bitch that showed up the other night that had him backing off. She didn't even see what the big fuss was about Anastasia Steele. She didn't have the model's body that Giselle put a lot of time and money into. There was no way that he was satisfied by Anastasia.

"What the fuck do you want Giselle?" demanded Christian as he waved a hand to tell Taylor and Reynolds to leave.

"C'mon Christian. Don't be like that. I know you want me," she said as she thrust her chest out. Christian glared at her. He swallowed back bile as her already low cut blouse showed off more of her cleavage. She dressed to entice. Of that he had no doubt. But all he could think was that Ana didn't need such short revealing clothes to look sexy. All Ana had to do was look at him and he got turned on. Gisele was just trying too hard. He didn't understand what he saw in her in the first place. Looking at her now, the only thing that he liked about her was her hair colour. It was almost similar to Ana's. Unlike Ana's however, Giselle's came from a box. Ana's beautiful luscious locks was all natural.

"How much money do you want for the pictures? I know that's what you really want," said Christian in his CEO voice.

Giselle however wasn't fazed. She simply took a seat in front the desk and crossed her legs. From Christian's place behind his desk, he got a perfect view of her. And the fact that she had neglect underwear. Christian could only roll his eyes at her. She really was desperate it seems.

"I don't want any money Christian. I only want you!" she said in a clear voice while playing with her hair. "I know you want me to. We had fun together," she continued.

Christian pursed his lips for a while, searching for the right words. "It was just sex Giselle. I was in a bad place. You were a convenient fuck," he finally said.

"Well, it can still be convenient. I know a man of you stature had needs. You and I both know that I can fulfil them like no other," replied Giselle.

"Look Giselle, you and I were a mistake. What will it take for you to give up those photos? You cannot use them, you signed a NDA. You use them and I will sue you so fast you won't even know what hit you. You don't want to mess with me. I can end you in a minute." Christian snarled.

"But Christian, the photos you speak of? They were taken before I signed your precious NDA. Don't you remember? You were drunk in that hotel bar that first night? You off all people should know that a verbal agreement means jack shit. You must get everything in writing." Giselle smiled before continuing, "Besides, I'm not asking for much. I just want you. That little twat could never satisfy you."

Christian was on his feet in an instant. He could handle any shit she threw at him but he hated her mentioning Ana. How could he be so stupid though? He couldn't believe he didn't have her sign an NDA the first time they fucked! He knew that he was drunk the first time but he was drunk with the others as well. And he remembered those times. Didn't he? He knew that this shit was going to come back and bite him in the ass but he thought it would be in a way where Ana would be involved!

Moving around his desk, he approached Giselle. Leaning over her chair, he put both hands on each arm rest and leaned in towards her. He ignored the spark of lust and excitement that flashed in her eyes. She obviously thought that he was giving into her advances.

Whispering in a voice that could scare Achilles himself, he said, "Don't mess with me. Don't mess with Ana. I will fucking ruin you."

Giselle pushed to her feet in an instant, forcing Christian to back up slightly. He now had his back to the door which she realised was opening. She smiled as she saw who walked in. She grasped at the opportunity to get rid of the bitch that stole Christian from her. She leaned in to towards Christian who was glaring at her, waiting for her to reply to him. Giselle puckered her heavily glossed lips and lay a kiss on Christian's lips.

He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back to see her smirking. The gasp he heard behind him had ice running through his veins. Ana was here! And she witnessed the kiss that Giselle clearly orchestrated to keep them apart. The conniving bitch saw Ana enter his office!

Ana turned and left the office as Christian turned to follow her. He'd be damned if he let her get away without explaining. He kept screwing up! Now she believes that he is seeing Giselle again.

"Ana I can explain!" he shouted as he rushed to the elevators. He noticed Andrea made a show of leaving her desk and running towards Ros' office. She probably thought that she was in trouble for letting Ana in his office. But he had told her Ana was the one person allowed there at all times. She didn't even have to knock. Ana was always invited into his office and the one time she walked in without knocking, she witnessed him in a compromising position!

"Save it Christian," she snapped. He could hear the tears in her voice however. He just kept on hurting her. This was why he was no good for her!

"Ana please, it isn't what it looked like. She only kissed me because she saw you enter," he explained in a rush as she pushed the elevator buttons repeated. She didn't care what floor she ended up on, she just wanted to get away from him.

"Why the hell was she here in the first place? In your office?" she demanded.

The elevator finally arrived and Ana rushed on. She quickly pressed the button for the door to close but Christian rushed into the cab quickly. She could escape as he stood in front the door.

"Please Ana. You have to believe me. There is nothing going on with me and Giselle. She has photos of me and I was trying to break her down. Ensure she doesn't use the pictures against me. You walked in after I told her that she was nothing to me," said Christian in a soft voice.

He felt like a rotten person. No matter what he did, Ana somehow got hurt. This was why he didn't go find her after he killed Larson. He wanted to. God knows he organised that flight too many times to count. But he never went. He was always afraid of hurting her. Now he was doing it without even trying. He really wasn't good enough for her.

Ana was angry. Her anger had now turned to that bitch in Christian's office. She knew from the moment that she met her that she was manipulative and conniving. But to stoop this low to get Christian back?

"Christian, how many times am I going to have to deal with an ex of yours? Giselle has pictures of you? What about the other 3? How are you sure they won't come back too?" questioned Ana as she put in the code to return to the top floor.

Christian was surprised. He thought she was running. He was even about to message Taylor to cut the power in the elevator to ensure that he could talk to her.

"Ana, please tell me you're staying. You said we needed to talk. I want to talk to you," said Christian.

"I'm going to get rid of that bitch in your office and then we will talk. You and I have a lot to talk about Christian. This doesn't mean anything though," she said in a rush as they returned to the top floor.

Giselle was now sitting in the lobby with Taylor and Reynolds flanking her. She didn't look the least bit scared. She leaned over slightly, allowing her blouse to slip forwards. Her boobs were almost on full display.

Ana squared her shoulders and approached her. Giselle even had the audacity to smirk at her. Taylor gave Christian a questioning look which Christian only shrugged at. He had no clue as to what Ana had up her sleeve. But she looked like she was on a mission and it turned him the fuck on.

"Giselle was it?" questioned Ana as she reached the top heavy brunette. Giselle quirked an eyebrow at her as Ana continued, "Let's get one thing straight right now. Christian doesn't want you. So I suggest you leave now before you make an ass of yourself."

"He didn't say that when he was fucking me into oblivion last Saturday," was Giselle's comeback.

Ana smiled at the woman as she said, "You know what I just heard? Fucking, not making love. He used you. He used you as a way to get off. Get some control. You know why? Because you're easy."

"How the fuck would you know? You weren't here. He obviously doesn't want you. He was with me for quite a while," snapped Giselle. Ana's words were getting to her.

Christian was about to reply when Ana held up her hand. "How does it feel knowing that he only slept with you because you remind him of me? Quite frankly I'm insulted because I look nothing like you. But Christian fucked you because he wanted me. You were just a convenient fuck and that was it. Now you are going to leave us alone or all of the modelling community is going to learn of your reconstructive surgery and that porno you starred in."

"H- ho- how-ww di-d-did y-you know about that?" stammered Giselle. Tears were beginning to brim her eyes and her smirk at completely disappeared.

"How I know doesn't matter. You have 1 day to give up the originals of those photos to Taylor. If you don't produce them by this time tomorrow as well as any copies you may have made, your career will be ruined. You really don't want to mess with me. I can and will make your life a really unhappy one. And this is isn't a verbal agreement. You will sign a document saying you will not interfere in our lives again. You will not disclose any information you may have learnt about Christian," said Ana in a tone that made Taylor a little scared. The little woman was out for blood and there was no stopping her.

Giselle nodded at her before gathering her stuff and got ready to leave. Taylor pulled out a fresh NDA for the woman. Ana made the required adjustments stating that neither Christian's nor Giselle's past will be revealed. Giselle signed it eagerly

"One day," reiterated Ana as Reynolds followed Giselle unto the elevator.

Christian was dumbfounded and Taylor looked thoroughly impressed.

"How the fuck did you know about her surgery and porno?" questioned Christian.

Ana shrugged as she said, "I didn't really. My cousin accidently sent me a link to a porno once and the woman bore an uncanny resemblance to Giselle. When I saw her at that coping together event, I thought she looked familiar. It wasn't until I saw that mark on her left boob when she leaned over when you showed up with me just now that it clicked. I went out on a limb with the surgery. No one has boobs that perky."

"I must say Miss Steele, you are quite the impressive fellow. Maybe you should work as a partner in Carrick's law firm. Or join my legal team."

Ana blushed at his compliment. She felt good. She just helped Christian deal with an issue in his life. He didn't hide it from her. There may be hope for him after all.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hello All. **

**I must apologise for not updating as often as I used to. New year, new life, very busy me! My goal is to update at least twice a week so I'll try my best to do so.**

**Here is the latest chapter.**

**And thank you all for the reviews, follows and favourites. **

**I've got a lot of plans for the upcoming chapters so lets all cross our fingers that I update in a timely manner =D**

**Thats all for now **

**xoxo**

* * *

Christian was nervous excited. He felt like every time they talked, they both took one small step back to each other. At the same time, Ana would reveal something about that point where he hurt her and he felt more horrible about the decisions he made. He knew that what he did was to protect her, but was it really worth giving up the best and brightest spot in his life?

Ana was in an equally confused state. She knew that she had to talk to Christian. Get some of her issues of her chest. But she was afraid that he would reveal something that would change her already confused mind. She made a decision to be friends with Christian. What if he revealed something that would make her view him differently?

"Ok Ana, before we get into anything heavy, thank you for taking care of that Giselle matter," said Christian after they both sat down.

"Not a problem. I wanted to put that bitch in her place since I met her. It was fun," shrugged Ana.

"Ana, I don't know how to apologize for that though. So much of the cluster fuck I've made into my life is affecting you. You don't deserve any of that," said Christian in a voice that almost broke Ana's heart. He sounded so pitiful to her.

"It's fine Christian. I've got more of a backbone than you give me credit for," she said. She really hoped that he was coming to see her as the more independent woman she had become and not the meeker version she was 3 years earlier.

"Ana, you are the bravest person I know. I know I don't always show you that, but you, are so beyond courageous. I wish every day that I could be as brave, as strong, as good a person as you are," he said with so much sincerity, it brought tears to her eyes.

"Oh Christian," she started, but he cut her off by laying his warm hand on her thigh. She felt the heat through her pants.

"Ana, please let me finish. Three years ago, I was scared. I am scared now. I have never loved anyone as much as I love you. And quite frankly, that scares the shit out of me. You were the best damn thing to ever happen to me and I pushed you away. I told you that it was because of Larson. And while that was true, it wasn't the complete truth."

"Wh-what are you saying Christian," she stuttered as she shifted to move his hand from her thigh. It was far too distracting and she needed to focus solely on their conversation.

Christian took a deep breath and said, "I gave you up to protect you from me Ana. I did it because I knew that sooner or later I would have hurt you."

Ana just looked at him. He couldn't get any emotion of her face. Her eyes were blank and her lips were unmoving. He had absolutely no clue as to how his confession affected her.

He was a little startled when she pushed to her feet and looked down on him as she said, "That's bullshit Christian. And you know it. Admit it, you pushed me away to protect yourself. You're the one who was scared of getting hurt. Yeah you defended me against Larson. But your true motive was to shield your own self. It was your heart you were protecting, not mine."

Christian looked at her as her words sunk in. John had said something similar a few weeks before he stopped seeing him. Did he really do that? Push Ana away to protect himself? Was he really that selfish?

Ana continued when she noticed that he wasn't going to reply to her, "Honestly Christian? You're so closed off. You claimed to have let me in but you really didn't. Yeah I saw a different side of you compared to everyone else, but we were never a unit then. You never truly let me in."

"Fuck Ana, I don't know what to say to any of this," he said as he too stood up.

"Tell me something, after the whole deal with Larson went down, why didn't you come to New York after me. You admitted to knowing that I was there. Did you ever plan on coming for me?" questioned Ana. She wasn't sure if she really wanted to know the answer to this question, but she knew deep down that she would be better of knowing. It would help her sort out her own issues.

"Ana, not a day went by where I didn't consider jumping on my jet and heading to New York. Even before Larson was taken care of, I would have the jet fuelled and ready. But I knew I couldn't as long as that prick was alive."

"Why not after? You said you loved me, but would you have admitted that if I didn't return to Seattle?"

"Ana, I wanted to come to New York. About 9 months ago, I made the decision to come after you. I had Sawyer go ahead of me though. And that was when I made up my mind not to come after you," said Christian as he hung his head in shame.

"Why Christian? What drove your decision? And was this before you're after your one night stands?"

"Kate mentioned that didn't she? I knew Elliot wouldn't have kept it a secret!" said Christian with a roll of his eyes.

"Whatever Christian. Answer my questions!" demanded Ana as Christian still hadn't spoken. She wanted answers. She needed them.

"Ok Ana, here goes. I sent Sawyer to New York the moment Larson was buried. He followed you for a few days and sent me updates. When he returned, the pictures he had taken of you made up my mind for me. You looked happy Ana. You were out with that former boss of yours and the person I assume now is his boyfriend and you were laughing and smiling. Sawyer said that you were different. You seemed genuinely happy with the life you had in New York. I couldn't take that from you."

"Is that when you started the drunk one night stand bullshit?" questioned Ana as she circled her neck. Her head was starting to pound. She didn't understand any of his actions.

He sighed she pushed her down on the sofa and sat next to her. He turned her so that her back was to him and started massaging her tensed shoulders.

Ana sighed contentedly. Christian's touch always managed to soothe and arouse her all at once. But she pushed her lustful thoughts aside. His hands was working free all the knots that had formed since she came back to Seattle. Who would have thought that coming to a place that she called home for so long could drive her this crazy?

Christian continued his explanation for his admittedly stupid actions as he massaged her shoulders. "The first one I slept with was a month or so after we got rid of Larson. After I shot him. I felt so horrible. Don't get me wrong, I was glad that the prick was six feet under, but I never thought that I would ever kill someone. Murder was not something I ever thought I would be capable off. And Sawyer had just returned and reported back on you. I had just made the decision not to go after you. I felt like everything was spiralling out of control. I didn't know what to do."

Ana turned ready to question him further but he simply turned her back as he continued, "I opened a bottle of scotch that Elliot gave me on the night of our rehearsal dinner and the next thing I knew I drove out the that motel where I met Larson. I don't know, call it a guilty conscience. Taylor was pissed at me. He never yelled at me before, until that day," said Christian with a laugh.

Ana smiled slightly at him, but it didn't reach her eyes. Christian continued, "Anyways, there was a bar near the motel. I was already close to being hammered. I don't remember much but I remember some brunette came up to me and she reminded me of you. Next thing I know, I'm waking up in a room I never saw before with a brunette next to me. For a minute I thought it was you."

Ana pulled out of Christian's arms. She didn't need that distraction as she processed his words. He started screwing random because he thought that she was happy.

"You're a fucked up son of a bitch, you know that right?" said Ana. "How could you make that decision for me? You assumed that I was happy so you decided against coming after me?"

"Ana, I don't know how to be what you need. You deserve the very best. You deserve someone whose past won't come back to screw you over. You deserve to be safe and by being with me, you never will truly be safe. So yes, I made that decision for you. When I found out that you were enjoying your life in New York and the night of the rehearsal dinner. I made the decision to keep you safe instead of pulling you into all the shit I've caused. But I'm a selfish man Ana, and I want you. I want you more that I wanted anything else in my life. I just don't deserve you."

"Christian, why the hell do you insist on putting me on some sort of pedestal? I am far from perfect and you have no fucking right to tell me what or who I deserve. And your perceived notion of me being happy in New York is by far the most wrong you've ever been. I was fucking miserable in New York. I missed everything about Seattle. Kate, my dad, my friends, my job, you….."

"Fuck Ana!" Christian spat out before he had her in her hands. She didn't have time to protest, nor did she really want to before she was in his arms, his lips hard on hers. His tongue already forced his way into her open mouth.

She grasped the hair at the nape of his neck and before she realised, she hitched her feet around his hips. He growled as he pulled his lips from hers and attached it to her slender neck. He started licking and sucking her overly sensitive skin as he carried her back to the couch. He slowly deposited her on the couch and got on top of her, her legs still wrapped firmly around him and his lips still attached to her neck.

He could feel the heat coming off her core. She wanted him, he was absolutely sure of it. She gently ground against him as she pulled his lips back to hers. Her fingers threaded through his hair and pulled it a little which had Christian growling against her lips. His hands wondered over her warm, petite body. He gently cupped her breast through the soft fabric of her blouse. He felt her hands leave his hair before she reached his shoulders, then his chest. He relished in the warmth that he felt only from her. Everyone else had him recoiling in pain if they touched him there. His chest, back and heart were for Ana's touch alone. It called out to her.

She roughly pushed his jacket off his strong shoulders. Christian pulled away from her slightly so she could discard the jacket. He quickly returned to her throat, sucking gently, which had her gasping aloud. Her hands were wondering on his chest, having already discarded the tie and were now working the buttons of his shirt. She pulled away from him and Christian stared in wonder as she pushed her jacket off and threw her silk blouse to the floor. He quickly latched his lips onto her bra covered nipples. He sent up a silent prayer to the person who thought of a front clasp bra. With a flick of his wrist, her beautiful breasts were on full display to him.

Ana's head was spinning. Christian starting licking the hard nipple of her left breast as he flicked, pitched and roll the right one between his thumb and forefinger. He then pushed his finger into her mouth when he gently bit her nipple and commanded, "Suck!"

She did so eagerly. With each pull of her mouth on his finger, she felt the rush of arousal between her legs. Her clit was throbbing. She shifted and ground herself against his very hard erection. He pulled his finger from her mouth and returned to her neglected nipple as she reached down to undo his belt. She wanted to feel him.

Christian was so turned on. He needed to bury himself in her. Feel her warmth surround him. He was so painfully aroused, he knew he wouldn't be able to last long. He pulled away from her luscious breasts and trailed kissed down her flat stomach.

Ana felt him moving lower and she wanted nothing more than for him to reach her wet, dripping core. She was sure that she was wet through her pants. Her panties were no doubt ruined.

She wanted to have sex with him and she wanted it now!

* * *

**Will they have sex or not? hmmm...I promise to update soon :P**

**And I fully intend to go into the baby, Jose and Elena issues soon, I just felt like writing something lemony (Its is fifty shades after all). More drama to come soon though. **

**Review Please!Your thoughts and opinions are very much appreciated!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Apparently my muse visited me last night. Unfortunately she doesn't proofread for me. So forgive any typos. (I guess by now you guys know this lol.)**

** Here is the latest installment.**

**I hope you enjoy. :)**

**Keep the reviews coming. **

**xoxo**

* * *

Ana wanted to be ravished. To forget everything that happened to her. She wanted to put all thoughts aside and do something reckless for once.

Sleeping with Christian Grey was the height of recklessness.

With that goal in mind, she deftly unbuckled his belt and slipped her small hand into his pants. She found him hard, throbbing and begging to be released from his cloth confines. Christian let out a loud moan and threw his head back as she bravely cupped him. Her hands starting stroking him and he was sure he would come any minute now.

Christian loved feeling her stroke him. He loved having her unabashedly touch him. Her touch did magical things to him. He felt content, safe and most importantly, it healed him in ways he never realised he needed healing before. He was home in Ana's arms.

He knew that he dreamt of this moment for years. Having her initiate sex. Having her want him even after the stunts he pulled. But deep down, he knew it wasn't right. For her at least. Ana may be stronger than anyone he ever met, but if they give into their desires, succumbed to their lust for one another, she would come to regret it. She would hate herself for it.

She moved to push his pants down but Christian reached down and stilled her movements. He wanted to be with her but he knew better. With that thought in mind, he kissed her one more time, a slow kiss meant to sooth instead of arouse and pulled away from the temptation that is her warm, soft, utterly feminine body.

Ana stared at him with a bewildered expression. Especially after he pulled away from her and re-fastened his pants as best he could, given the massive hard-on he sported. She struggled to sit up and quickly lifted her top to conceal her heaving breasts from his heated stare.

"Ana, we shouldn't do this. God knows I want to. But it would be a step in the wrong direction for us."

"Oh, so you would screw a random brunette that you pick up at a random bar but you refuse to sleep with the woman you claim to love. I see how it is Christian," she snapped as she got up and pulled on her jacket. She shoved her bra into her purse and was ready to storm out the office when Christian gripped her arm.

"I'm not saying no Ana. I'm just saying not now. It's for the best. I want you. So fucking badly. But I want to do this right. I need to earn your trust back. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hurt you again. And sleeping with you now, here in my office like you're some random pick-up would only make you feel horrible about yourself."

Ana sighed loudly. He was right. And she hate it. Her mind knew that he was making complete sense but her body screamed for him. He was the only person who could make her wet with just a look. His kisses, his touch turned her into a needy, horny mess. Christian Grey's sexpertise would be the death of her.

Christian interpreted her silence all wrong. He quickly added when she didn't reply, "Ana, I would love nothing more than to make love to you. Be with you, hold you, and watch you come around me but we can't. At least not now. Besides, I don't have any condoms on me."

Ana looked at him for a few seconds before saying, "Christian, as hard as this is for me to say, you're right. We shouldn't do this. Sex would only complicate our already complicated lives. Thank you for stopping."

"I think this is the first and last time I would ever stop us from having sex Ana," said Christian with a slight smile. He was very uncomfortable. His pants was much too, and seeing Ana before him, her hair in a messy braid, her lipstick smudged, a light blush still staining her cheeks did nothing to help with his resolve. He wanted her and he couldn't deny it. He just had to control himself.

"Oh, just so you know, condoms aren't an issue. I'm on birth control. But I guess condoms would be safer. At least until you get a blood test," she said with a straight face.

Christian visibly spluttered, "What? A blood test?" he questioned.

Ana stared him in the eye as she said, "Hell yes! You were with random women in the past few months. I would like proof that you're clean thank you very much!"

"Ana are we seriously having this conversation?" he questioned.

"Yes Christian. If or when I decide to sleep with you I would rather not have to worry about getting some sort of disease because you couldn't keep it in your pants! Besides, you made me do a blood test when we now started dating years ago!" she retorted.

"Well then, you should do one as well. You're on birth control aren't you? Doesn't that mean you're having sex?" he snapped, annoyed that she would insinuate that he would be so reckless. And why the fuck would she need birth control. He didn't care that he was being the king of all hypocrites, but who the fuck was she seeing to need birth control.

"Why the fuck do you need birth control Ana? Who are you fucking?" he growled before he could stop himself.

He immediately stepped back, visibly shocked when a sharp stink was felt across his cheek. She slapped him! Ana actually slapped him across his face. He was pissed, shocked and turned on. She was the only one he would ever let get away with that shit. He knew he deserved it but it was still a shock.

"You son of a bitch! Firstly, if I was sleeping with someone, who of all people have no right to judge me. I could sleep with every man that I ever meet from today till the day I die and I'm sure that number will still pale in comparison to the number of women who opened their legs to you before I even met you! Secondly, I am on birth control because after my failed pregnancy that you won't around for, I was irregular! Birth control got me back on track. If you had bothered to ask instead of spewing accusations and you would have known."

"Shit Ana, I'm sorry! I didn't mean anything. And you're right, I have no right to be pissed if you were with someone else," he said, truly meaning it. His blood boiled with the thought of Ana with another man. But the logical part of him knew that it was perfectly normal if she had slept with other people.

"Christian, I swear, if you apologise one more time, I will make sure you cannot have sex ever again! Stop with the fucking apologies!" she snapped as she perched herself on the sofa once more. This was not how she had planned for the evening to go. She wanted to talk about her trust issues, his lack of reaction to hearing about the baby, Jose. She certainly hadn't planned on talking about her sex life or lack thereof.

Christian stared at her as he tried to figure out what she was thinking about. She had gone from angry looking to confuses and a little sad in a matter of seconds. He knew that she was thinking hard about something but she hadn't spoken yet.

"Christian, how do you feel about my pregnancy? About what happened to our baby?" she whispered as she played with her fingers in her lap. She needed to know how he felt.

Christian let out a lungful of air as he searched for the right words. In all honesty, he hated himself for what happened to her. The heartbreak he caused triggered the stress she had gone through. He had caused her to move to a city she had never lived before, change jobs, move away from her family and friends. He was the reason his son was dead. How could he tell her that? That he only brought death, pain and suffering into her life?

"Ana, I hate myself for that. For pushing you away. For causing all that stress. I looked up placental abruption and I saw that stress that cause it. I caused you that stress Ana. Our son is dead because of me," he choked out. Tears had built up in his eyes. He struggled to catch his breath. He felt a sharp pain in his chest as he spoke. He was the reason that his baby was dead. How could he ever live with himself?

Ana moved from her place on the sofa and moved towards him. She put her hand over his heart and looked him in the eye. "It's ok Christian. I'm here. Just breathe with me. Calm, deep breaths. Slowly," she whispered.

As his breathing returned to normal, Ana spoke in a calm voice, "I named him Christopher. I wanted a name similar to Christian. So I said I'll call him Christopher Raymond Grey. I used to read to him every night. He would kick up a storm whenever I read anything Dr. Seuss related. And he always caused me to crave tacos late at night. My boss hated that," she said with a laugh.

Christian gave her a tight smile. She had gone through so much yet here she was comforting him! He hated that he wasn't there for her. Sitting beside her as she read to her bump. Running out late at night to buy her tacos. Rubbing her swollen feet and aching back. He hated that he wasn't there to hold her hand when his baby was stillborn. Hold her, cry with her. He only had himself to blame after all.

"How is it that you moved on from all this Ana? I can't even think about it without going into a panic attack," he questioned. She really was such a strong person. A kind, loving, strong, brave person.

"I didn't Christian. I still cry myself to sleep sometimes. But I did started seeing a therapist after all of it happened. I stopped a few weeks before I returned here. I have her on speed dial but I figured I'll see Flynn if my nightmares start up again."

"Fuck Ana! I don't know how you do it! How are you so brave? How can you talk to me now? Especially since I caused you all this pain," he whispered.

"Christian, contrary to your beliefs, I don't blame you. I did. I hated you for this, don't get me wrong. But Dr. Duncun, my therapist said something during our last session together, she said, 'Moving on doesn't mean you forget about things. It means you have to accept what happened and continue living." I have finally accepted that our baby died. I don't know how or why it happened to us. But I don't blame anyone anymore. I'm going to live my life now. Being pregnant let me see things differently. I was able to appreciate the little things. I saw things in a different way. Christopher gave that to me. I loved him from the moment I found out that I was pregnant. But he's no longer with us and though that kills me inside, I cannot do anything to change that. He was my angel when I most needed one. But angels belong in heaven"

"Ana, I love you so much." Christian whispered. He truly did. He could only hope that one day he would be able to wake up and see her there beside him. Watch her grow old as they lived their lives together. Come home to her. Watch her talk to their children, their grandchildren. He wanted it all with her. He wanted that life that he didn't deserve. But he only wanted it with Ana.

"Christian," she whispered as she closed her eyes. His confession sounded so sincere. She didn't know what to do with herself.

"Ana, can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Anything," she whispered.

"Please don't be pissed but I did another background check on you. Why doesn't it show any record of your pregnancy and how did you get so much money?"

Ana narrowed her eyes at Christian's admission to invading her privacy again. "Of course you did. But then again, I didn't expect anything less from Christian Grey, stalker extraordinaire," she teased to show that she honestly didn't care. Besides, she wanted to lighten the mood. She had come to expect these extreme actions from him. It never occurred to him to behave like a normal person and ask to get the answers he wanted.

Sighing, Ana said, "It turns out my biological father was rich. Or at least his family was. They own some shipping company in Texas. They aren't Christian Grey 'I own the world rich'. It's more like 'I could probably own an island or two'. Anyway, my biological dad was "disowned" when he and my mom ran off and got married. My mom wasn't of superior breeding or some bullshit like that. My dad didn't care about that so he ran off to be with her and turned his back on his family and their wealth. My grandfather was heartbroken after my dad's death. He apparently didn't know I existed since tracking Carla was so hard. All her name changes with all the marriages must have made things difficult. But he found me, I don't know how. He wanted to make it up to me for not being there for me as a child. Make it up to his son for denying him and Carla. So he finally convinced me to see him the day I had to be rushed to the hospital."

Christian nodded as Ana continued, "I decided that day that I only wanted one thing from him. I got him to pay to have my medical records altered. I got him to cover up my pregnancy. I knew that you have Barney monitor such situations. I didn't know if you would feel the need to check up on me. When he died, I inherited everything. I was his last living heir."

"Why Ana? Why didn't you want me to know?" demanded Christian.

"Christian I would have told you. Not a day went by where I didn't pick up the phone to call you. To tell you. But I couldn't. I knew you. You would have come running. And I didn't want you that way. I wanted you to want to be with me. Not feel obligated to be with me. I know how selfish that sounds. So I didn't tell you. I said that I would call you after Christopher was born. I didn't have to."

"Ana, do you think things would have been different if I didn't break things off with us?" whispered Christian.

"Christian. Don't do that to yourself. We can never know what would have happened. All we can do is live for the here and now!" she said so forcefully.

"Ana, you mean so much to me. I love you so much. If I have to spend the rest of my life making things up to you. I would. You deserve to be loved. You deserved to be taken care of. You deserve happiness. And I promise to give you these things one way or another.

"What are you saying Christian?" she asked. Her heart was beating loudly.

"Ana, I know it's a long shot, but would you give me another chance? Start new with me?" he asked.

Ana gasped aloud as Christian waited on her answer.

* * *

**Another cliff hanger :p hehehe**

**Review please. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. This chapter was a tear jerker for me. **

**As always forgive my typos.**

**I hope you enjoy. **

**XOXO**

* * *

"Ana, I know it's a long shot, but would you give me another chance? Start new with me?" he asked?

Ana gasped aloud as Christian awaited her answer.

She was in complete shock. Three years ago she would have killed to have Christian ask her to be with him again. She wanted that. She loved him so much. Her heart was always his. It always belonged to him and no matter what happened, it would always be his. Nothing, nor anyone could cause her to forget him. He was it for her. She knew it without a trace of doubt. They were two halves of the same whole. They were soulmates. She loved him and no matter what, she couldn't get over that.

At the same time however, her heart was shattered by him. She couldn't forget her love for him, but she also couldn't forget the heart wrenching pain she endured. That experience altered her in ways she had yet to comprehend. Could she trust her fragile heart in his hands again? Would he take care of it? Or would she be broken again? She was one hundred percent sure that if she said yes and he broke her heart again, she wouldn't be able to come back from it. She had endured too much, suffered too much. Her heart suffered a lifetime's worth of heartache.

She sighed loudly before replying, "Christian, I want to say yes. So badly. But right now, I can't. And before you say anything, it's not because of you. At least not completely."

"I don't understand Ana," said Christian.

He couldn't look her in the eyes. He knew that this was the answer he was going to get. He knew that he had done too much to her, hurt her too badly. He wasn't expecting to hear "yes". She knew that he was too screwed up to be with. He didn't deserve her love, and clearly, he wasn't going to get it.

"Christian, please hear me out before you start on your usual self-loathing bullshit. Don't even try to deny it," she said quickly when he opened his mouth to protest.

"I know you. Better than most. And I know that you're probably thinking that it's you. It's not. I need time. I need to figure out me first. Figure out who I am. Who Anastasia Steele is. All my life I've been somebody's something, somebody's daughter, or lack thereof, in the case of Carla, someone's best friend, girlfriend, fiancé. I haven't had the time to be me. And I need that. Need to figure out who I am without anyone before I can be with someone. Please understand."

"Ana," started Christian, "I do, more than you know. But know this, I am going to wait for you. Fight for you. Earn your trust, your love back. I messed up, I gave up on us because I was scared but I want to prove to you that the only thing that frightens me now, is losing you. You were, are and always will be it for me. I shouldn't have slept with those women, I shouldn't have pushed you away, and I shouldn't have lied to you, deceived you. But I swear on my life, I am going to make it up to you. One way or another Ana, I will become the man you can love."

"Oh Christian," said Ana in a voice that trembled with her unshed tears, "You need to stop hating yourself. I fell for you hard and fast all those years ago. I do not regret it. You're an easy man to love. But in order for you to have love in your life, of any kind, you have to start loving yourself. Yeah, you hurt me those years ago, but you did it to protect me. There is so much about you that's good and pure. You have to learn to accept that. Learn to see the good in you."

"Ana, I don't deserve love. I'm messed up. I treated you like crap. I slept with other women. How can you say that there is good in me?"

"Because Christian, I see it. Kate and Elliot sees it, Mia, Grace, Carrick, Taylor, Gail, and Ros. We all see it. You are good. You do some much for so many. You think you're messed up and don't deserve love but you do, more than most. You had a shit start at life and that bitch Elena didn't help matters either. But at the end of the day, you bend over backwards for those you love. You killed someone for me Christian! Killed! That goes to show how far you would go for those you love. And while you slept with other women pisses me the fuck off, I could, maybe, at some very distant point in the future maybe forgive you for it," said Ana with a wink.

In all honesty, while she hated that he didn't come for her but decided to stay and try to heal himself with drunken sex, a small part of her understood his warped motives. He was trying his best to forget her. Move on. His self-hate and insecurities was the real force that drove them apart and the only way that they could be something in the future was if Christian dealt with that. Delved into his issues. Explore the hatred he feels towards himself. Finally talk about Elena and his mother. His burial of his emotions had led him to where he was today. He didn't face his feeling. He buried them and let the negativity of it all consume him. Christian Grey needed a lot of healing.

"Christian, I think you should start seeing Flynn again. You need to talk about Elena. About your mother. About Larson. You need to stop burying all your issues."

"Ana, I can't. I can't talk about those things. I just can't," he said in a voice that made Ana's heart break. He was scared. He knew that talking about it would bring up feelings that he worked so hard to bury. He would have to face all those demons that he ran hard and fast from. He would have to admit to all the things he and Elena did. Admit to feeling that untold satisfaction in seeing the life leave Larson's eyes. Admit to being glad that his mother was dead.

"Christian. I am telling you that you need to face all you shit in order to put it behind you. I am going to be here for you. No matter what. I want to be your friend Christian. We both have stuff to figure out. Then and only then can we entertain the possibility of being more. Being a couple."

"I can only promise to go see Flynn. But I'm a lost cause Ana. Not even John could help me. He tried. For years. And yet here I am, still the shell of a man that destroys anything he touches."

"Christian Trevelyan Grey, I am saying this once and only once. You did not destroy me. You may have broken my heart but I am back. And badder than ever. Don't you dare say that about yourself! Now get off your ass and call Flynn. I think twice a week should be sufficient!"

With those words, Ana collected her things and left.

Christian sat on the sofa for a while, staring out at Seattle. Night had fallen. They had been in his office for almost 3 hours. The Chinese that Andrea ordered was left untouched. Both didn't have any appetite. The conversation was much too deep and heavy to just pause for food. Ana had said that she was willing to try being friends. What kind of friend would he be? Could he really be what she needed? She claimed to see the good in him. But did it really exist? Could he really become the man that she could love? Could he be the man that Ana could fall for again? Could he make her happy?

With a heavy sigh, he lifted himself off his place on the sofa. He then walked to his liquor cabinet and emptied it. He place all his bottles, decanters, wines, scotch and brandy and placed them in a box. He sealed them then called Taylor, telling him to get rid of it as well as the ones in his apartment. He was through burying his sorrows in alcohol. He was going to take the steps he needed to take years ago. He was going to get help. He was going to heal.

He pulled out his blackberry and dialled the number he somehow always remembered. John was his biggest confidant for years. Ana was right. He needed to face his demons. Close the door to his past in order to have a future.

The phone rang twice before the British voice came through the speakers, "John Flynn speaking,"

"Hey John. It's me, Christian. I think that I need to see you again."

"Christian Grey, it's about time," chuckled John. "Call my office in the morning, we'll schedule you in."

"Thank you John. See you soon," he whispered.

"Christian, I am proud of you," said John which caused Christian to laugh. John always supported him. Even when he was a royal pain in the ass.

Christian then left his office. He finally felt like things were falling into place for him. Ana was back and was willing to explore a friendship with him. He and Elliot made peace. He was ready to face his demons. There was only one person he needed to talk to and he felt like doing that now.

With that thought in mind, he met Taylor in GEH lobby and told him of his plans. The drive was long and Christian was nervous. He had been a rotten person and he could only hope that he would be forgiven. He took a deep breath and walked to the door. He knocked steadily. Three years ago he would just walk in. But he didn't deserve that privilege anymore.

Grace opened the door with a loud gasp upon seeing her son. She had gotten used to seeing him at obligatory social events. He had distanced himself from her ever since his failed wedding day. She had tried going to him, surprise at the office, offered to take him to lunch but something always came up, a meeting, a conference call, a business lunch. She missed her son and seeing him on her doorstep looking sad, broken, guilty, nervous and scared all but broke her heart.

She quickly pulled him into her arms and let her tears run free. She sobbed uncontrollably as she positioned her on his chest, something he never once allowed. Her tears soaked his suit jacket but he didn't seem to care. He stroked her back, her hair and let her cry. She felt the tears hit her hair and with a gasp, realised her son was also in tears. Her always in control, strong son was crying with her. She missed her baby so much. Her lost boy was home and she couldn't be happier.

She pulled back from him and took his hand. She led him into the house. Neither one had said anything but they didn't need to. At least not yet. Carrick jumped to his feet upon seeing his crying wife and son, no doubt fearing the worst. Christian hung his head in shame. He had really messed up. How could he have pushed the only people that cared about so far out of his life? Not only did he hurt Ana, he hurt his parent, his siblings. It was a wonder that Taylor and Gail remained in his cluster fuck of a life!

"Mom, dad, I'm so so sorry. I've been a crap son to you. You didn't deserve the way that I treated you. You did nothing but love me, accept me, give me a home and I did nothing but push you away? Would you ever be able to forgive me?" Christian said in a shaky voice.

He watched as his mother moved into his father's arms. Their love was something Christian always admired. They may fight every once in a blue moon but at the end of the day, the only thing that mattered was the two of them. They loved, trusted and cared about each other so much, it was easy to see. Theirs was a love that he aspired to have. He wanted that with Ana.

"Three years Christian! Three whole years! That was how long I had to watch your mother cry herself to sleep!" began Carrick. Immediately Christian's heart sank. He had hurt them too much.

"You don't call or visit. We only see you every once in a while when you have no other option but to attend some event. You ignore your brother and your sister. You treat us like we never loved you, never gave you all you could need. You rejected us?" Continued Carrick in a soft voice.

Christian opened his mouth to apologise again but stopped when Carrick held up the hand not wrapped around his wife's shoulders.

"Like I said, we're the ones who loved you. And son, we always will. Just don't hurt us like that again," finished Carrick which had Christian's eyes flying up to meet his. His knees had gone weak. His father just welcomed him back.

"Christian, no matter what you do you will always be my son," said Grace. "From the moment I saw you, you were mine and there is nothing you can do to change that. It's my job as your mother to forgive and forget. Unconditional love. I signed those adoption papers years ago and made you mine. The past is the past. All that matters is you are here now. You're home."

"Mom, I'm so sorry. So so sorry," said Christian as he was pulled into the arms of his parents. They were careful not to touch his back or chest but for the first time, he wanted their touch. He needed it. He needed to show them how much they meant to him. How much he loved them.

He pushed all thoughts of the pain aside and gripped both their hands in either of his. He pulled Grace's hand first and slowly moved it towards his chest. Closing his eyes, he placed her tiny, well-manicured hand over his heart.

He gasped as the heat of it seared him but he pressed firmly against it when she tried to pull away. She was crying now. So was Carrick as Christian did the same to him. He pulled Carrick's hand and laid it next to Grace's. His parents were finally touching him. He felt the pain, but he felt their love to.

He had taken a huge step. He was finally getting to a place where he could feel a little contentment. He was taking baby steps, but he was well on his way to building the future he saw in his mind. A future where he was really and truly happy. Where he and Ana were together. Where he had children with her, grandchildren. Where he was the son his parents could be proud of, in every aspect, not just his business ventures. Where Elliot and Mia were glad to spend time with him. A future where he was both loved and able to give love.

Christian Grey was healing, slowly, but surely.

* * *

**I hope I gave you a little insight into Christian's self loathing. **

**Review Please.**

**I intend to post the next chapter ASAP. **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N : Hello all! I'm so sorry for the wait. I've been really busy for the past few days. I really had every intention of updating, I just didnt have the time.**

**So here is the latest chapter. **

**I hope you enjoy.**

**xoxo**

* * *

_**GREY, STEELE HOT AND HEAVY AGAIN!?**_

_**That's right Seattle, our favourite sexy billionaire may be finally off the market. Reports are in that Christian Grey and his former flame, the one and only Anastasia Steele may be back on. If you recall, the couple were well on their way to tying the knot when Christian Grey himself called off the wedding. According to our sources, Christian admitted to the then fresh out of college student that he didn't love her. Our camp was able to get a copy of the letter that he wrote to break it off with the English Literature Major. That's right folks, he didn't even do the deed in person!**_

_**Our sources now confirm that the duo is back on. Christian has finally admitted to loving her and they are now working on their relationship. Anastasia, who prefers to be called Ana, reportedly moved back to Seattle just because of this reconciliation. Our sources recently captured pictures of the gorgeous couple. Christian was seen arriving at her apartment on Sunday night, appearing intoxicated. The couple was then seen emerging from Ana's new apartment bright and early Monday morning. **_

_**GREY STEELES LOVE?**_

_**Anastasia Steele is back in town. The former flame of the prince of Seattle, Christian Grey has returned home after living in New York for the past 3 years, our sources confirm. According to our investigations, Grey has convinced the brunette to move back to town and date him again with some very expensive incentives. He recently purchased a new apartment in Bellevue for her, which he was seen leaving on several occasions, all in a different set of clothing. Can someone say walk of shame? Ana was also spotted driving a brand new Aston Martin, when she's not being driven around by the chauffeur hired by Mr. Grey. If all these perks weren't enough, Ana has reportedly been given a job as an Editor in the newly bought and renamed Grey Publishing.**_

_**Is Christian Grey overcompensating for something or is Anastasia Steele milking their relationship for all its worth? **_

_**We'll keep you posted on their hot and heavy romance.**_

Jose Rodriquez ripped the wretched articles from the papers. His hands shook. He was seeing red. How could she? How could she return to him? He was a worthless piece of shit who only hurt her. Over and over again. What did that prick have that he didn't? It couldn't be the money, at least not anymore. Christian had practically given him 2 million dollars. So what was it about Christian Grey that drove Ana to him? It was like a moth to a flame. She just couldn't help herself could she?

Jose sat back and stared at the pictures of the brunette who he couldn't help but love. Everything she did drew him in. He could easily recall the day he first saw her. They were both 18 and running late to class when they literally collided with each other. And that was all it took. She looked at him with a shy smile and a rushed out apology and he had fallen for her. She had run off to her class but he just stood there, staring at the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on.

Over the years, their friendship grew and he had gotten used to being the one that she counted on. He was her best friend. It sucked that they weren't more, although he tried on countless occasions to get out of that dreaded friend zone, but she had kept him at an arm's length in that regard. They spent a lot of time together though and his feelings for her just grew. He quickly grasped at any moment to spend with her. He even stomached time with the dreadful blonde Kate just to be around Ana. He started studying more, spending as much time in the library, just to be with her. He loved her and there was no getting over his feelings.

Then came that horrid day. She met that prick. And he lost her. Forever. It was all Kate's fault, sending her to interview him. He knew something was different the moment she returned. She looked different. She was nice to him, as always, but he could tell that something was vastly different with her. He met the bastard just a few days later and he didn't fail to notice how Ana looked at the mighty Christian Grey, or the way he looked at her. Like a man starved. The rich, obnoxious prick at his sights set on Ana and it appeared Ana was all for it.

The two started spending every waking hour together. And he watched as the only person he ever loved, fall in love with another man. A man who would only hurt her, leave her, cheat on her. The first night she didn't come home almost drove him mad, thinking of all the ways that the bastard was touching her. He didn't deserve that honour, seeing Ana in that way. He didn't deserve to kiss her, love her, and be with her in every way that he wanted to be with her. He didn't deserve to see her naked body, see her give herself up to him completely. Christian Grey didn't deserve Anastasia Steele.

A few months later they said that they were getting engaged. They were getting married! She barely knew him yet she was planning a wedding just six months after meeting him. Jose couldn't stand it one bit. Seeing them together. Seeing Christian hold her in his arms and kiss her whenever he wanted to. Seeing her smile at him, reach out and hold him, pass her fingers through his hair. Seeing them together made him sick and he was so happy when the wedding was called off.

Larson had come into his life just 2 months after Ana and Christian had started dating. He guessed being best friends with Seattle's richest mogul', girlfriend made you recognizable by some people. Richard Larson, if that was his real name had promised that Jose would get Ana if Jose helped him to get to Christian. He also promised him 5 million dollars. Jose had only gotten 2 million and Ana had left Seattle. To say he was short changed would be an understatement. He didn't even know where Larson had gone to, of if he was even still alive!

Larson had paid him to follow Ana. And wherever Ana was, Grey was always close behind. It was so easy for Larson to get close to Grey, despite all the hired guns he had within arm's reach. Getting those pictures of Ana and reporting all Christian's moves back to Richard was easy. No one suspected him. He and Ana always spent time together. So his need to be around her was nothing out of the ordinary, although he knew Grey hated his and Ana's friendship. He knew that Grey tried to convince Ana to end their friendship but he took comfort in the fact that Ana was adamant that they remain friends. He also didn't fail to notice that the Luke guy always had his eye on him and almost always positioned himself so that he was between both him and Ana.

The night of the rehearsal dinner drove him to the point of no return. Larson had lied to him. He hadn't helped one bit in helping him to get Ana. She was marrying Grey and she seemed ready to give herself to him. So Jose took matters into his own hands. He drank a lot that night and the next thing he knew, he was begging her to run away with him. She had flat out refused and demanded that he leave. The next thing he knew, the wedding was called off, Ana had left and Christian was dating a slew of women. Larson had kept up his regular payments, but it stopped just under a year ago. And he had absolutely no idea as to where Ana had fled to. Kate and Ray had flat out refused to tell him where she was. He expected that shit from Kate but Ray? Ray always liked him, or so he thought. He could only take comfort in the fact that Ana and Christian were no longer together.

Until now. She returned and went back to him. She took him back!

But she would eventually see reason. Anastasia Steele would come to love him.

He didn't have her. But he will. And soon.

Later that week, Kate, Elliot, Ana, Christian, Mia and Ethan were on route to Grace's and Carrick's for dinner. They were officially celebrating Kate and Elliot's upcoming wedding now that the prodigal son Christian was back and willing to be a part of the festivities again. It killed Grace that he missed so much but it touched her that Elliot was only willing to go through with everything once he and Christian made up. It spoke volumes of their relationship. As it did about Kate and Elliot's relationship. The fact that Kate was willing to wait until the brother's patched things up told Grace that Kate was definitely there to stay. She was so glad that her eldest baby found love. And for it be such a tough little cookie like Kate, it couldn't make her any happier.

Ana had actively avoided Christian since their talk on Tuesday. She had lied to him when she said she needed time to figure out herself. She did need to figure out herself but only when it came to her interactions with Christian. The real reason for her saying no to him was that no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't bring herself to trust him, or any man for that matter. Ray was the only man she could count on without any trace of doubt. While Elliot had her back through everything, he was first and foremost Christian's brother. When push comes to shove, Elliot could always leave her. As would Ethan. His loyalties were now with Mia. They both loved her like a sister but she would never be blood to them.

She knew Christian had his first session with Flynn earlier in the day. It was no doubt a heavy session, one where she was sure Flynn would have had to coax Christian into talking. That was definitely not a good way to start a weekend. But, she was so glad that he was taking the right steps towards bringing the man she knew and loved to the surface. He didn't believe that he was a good, loving man who deserved all the love in the world, but she saw it. The fact that he was taking the steps to become that person she had fallen in love with pleased her immensely.

The group arrived in Bellevue with seconds of each other. Mia was quarrelling with Ethan for driving with the top down in her Audi convertible. Mia tried to haphazardly fix her hair before smoothing her purple, lace, form fitting cocktail dress. Her black strappy heels completed her outfit. She looked beautiful but Ethan couldn't get her to believe it. He looked just as good in his tan trousers with his baby blue shirt and dark blue blazer. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and whispered, "Relax babe, your hair's perfect," before escorting her to the door.

Kate and Elliot were just a few seconds behind them. They drove up the stone driveway in Elliot's new Range Rover, an apology gift from Christian. Elliot had actively refused it for all of two seconds before he was handed the keys. All arguments ended and the two brothers took the vehicle for a test drive much to Kate's amusement.

The couple were looking just as gorgeous. Kate also wore a form fitting dress. It was a black and white number, the heart shape black bodice moulding to her impressive chest. The rest of it was made of white lace, a flowered pattern flowing down her body and stopping just at her knees. She rocked the outfit with equally impressive killer stilettos. Elliot wore a simple black dress pants and blue shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows. He too looked breath-taking as he helped Kate out the car, stealing a grope of her ass as he did so. His hand remained firmly planted on her derriere as he escorted her to the door where Mia, Ethan and Grace stood.

Ana also pulled up just as Kate and Elliot did. She was glad to drive herself once more. Sawyer had followed her of course but he continued driving towards the guest house when Taylor and Christian pulled up just 2 seconds after.

Ana was a stunner in her black ensemble. The bodice was low cut, very low cut and almost sheer. Christian felt his heart beat quicken when she swung her impressive legs out her Aston Martin. The sexy pumps she wore just accentuated her calves. The skirt of her dress ended about mid-thigh and its shiny design stood out in the fast approaching night. She looked damn fine and Christian couldn't help but stare as he assisted her out of the car. It didn't fail his notice that she avoided eye contact with him.

He looked mouth-watering good in his jeans, sweater and blazer combo. Christian Grey in any outfit was hot but Christian Grey in a pair of well tailor jeans did things to Ana. It cupped his ass perfectly and made her think very naughty thoughts. The white shirt and grey sweater made him look less intimating and more the 32 year old he was.

The six beautiful people hugged and greeted Grace before proceeding to the living room for drinks that Carrick prepared. They kept that in mind as they all slowly sipped, none wanted to get drunk so early on.

Dinner was served, and as predicted, everything was delicious. The balsamic glazed lamb chops was orgasmic. Conversation had all but stopped as the eight of them were too engrossed in the delicious food to keep up any conversations. Everyone then sat around the table laughing, talking and drinking coffee for a while.

Christian felt so much at ease with his family now. Everyone was laughing, and just having fun. Kate, Mia and his mom jumped from topic to topic about the wedding. He didn't think it took so much to decide on just flowers, but those three proved him wrong. Ethan and Elliot were arguing about some football game he hadn't cared to watch with Carrick. He just sat back and watched them but his thoughts kept going to Ana who hadn't uttered a word to him all night. She chatted back and forth with both groups, putting her two cents in whenever she felt she needed to. Not once had she looked at him other than when Gretchen had come to serve the lamb. She narrowed her eyes at her but that was it.

He however couldn't take his eyes off her. She was so beautiful, it made his heart hurt. The little things she did drove him mad with want. The way she would push her hair behind her ear or bite her lip and cock her head to one side. The way she would smile indulgently at Elliot before using her very smart mouth and shooting him down on his opinion on the game from the night before. Everything about her drove him in.

He hadn't notice that he was staring until Mia nudged him in the ribs causing him to jump and hiss in pain, "What?" he snarled.

It was then that he noticed everyone was watching him and clearly waiting for him to say something.

When he didn't reply immediately, Elliot said, "So bro, you in, or out? These fine babes and Mia wants to go to that club you bought last year?"

"Um…what? Um Yeah, sure," stuttered Christian. He pulled out his cell and quickly made plans with Taylor.

The six of them bid goodbye to Grace and Carrick and all separated into pairs of 2. Ana, not wanting to go by herself, swallowed her pride and approached Christian. "Can I ride with you? I don't want to go by myself."

Christian broke out his panty dropping smile and all but beamed at her. He couldn't think of anything else he want more in that moment. He opened his door for her while making arrangements with Reynolds over the phone to collect her car and drive it home for her.

The silence in the vehicle was awkward. They both had lots to say but neither wanted to be the first to talk.

"So, how was the rest of your week?" Christian said as an ice breaker. He hadn't seen her since Tuesday when they had the mother of all talks. It was now Friday. He missed her!

"It was okay. I'm meeting with some potential new authors next week. I think it's really going to help open up our client base and eventually, a customer base."

Christian smiled at her. He loved watching her talk about something she loved. The passion in her eyes, the love in her voice, it was evident. It was so easy to get caught up in anything she said when she, herself, so caught up.

"That's amazing Ana. I know you're going to make GP into THE publishing house."

Ana smiled at him, pleased that he had that much confidence in her. "Don't worry, you'll get a break down of all my plans next Thursday during our fortnightly meeting."

It was easy to talk business with him. She loved what she did and he loved what he did. He understood her passion more than anyone else.

"I saw Flynn today." He whispered when both had gone silent.

"That's good, isn't it?" she replied.

"Yeah, it is. I just didn't say much. We basically sat and stared at one another. It's harder than I thought it would be, exploring my emotions. Delving into my past."

"Christian, I know you. If anyone can do this, it's you," she replied, meaning every word. Christian Grey was one of the strongest people she knew. She knew, without any trace of doubt what so ever, that he could rise to this challenge and overcome his fear and explore his inner demons.

"Thank you. That means a lot." He replied.

"It's the truth," she said with a shrug.

They arrived at club shortly after. He should have known paparazzi would be there! They were always there after all. Always hoping to catch a glimpse of him. Today however, they were getting much more. There was already speculation that he and Ana were back together and now that they were arriving together, it would no doubt be all over social media within minutes!

He got out of the car first, with both Taylor and Sawyer flanking him as he leaned in to help Ana out. Elliot, Kate, Mia and Ethan were already inside. Ana gingerly slid out the car, careful as her skirt rode up. She didn't want to flash anyone so she was beyond grateful when Christian positioned his body in front of her. She got out and adjusted her clothing before putting her arm in his. The camera flashes were blinding. She couldn't see anything. Christian steered her towards the VIP entrance, with Sawyer flanking her and hopefully blocking anyone from getting any full on shots of her.

The club was crowded. Sweaty, grinding bodies were all around them as soon as they entered. Christian led them to the lounge area designed exclusively for him. There was another VIP area for other VIP guests but this area was his and his alone. In fact, this was the first time he was utilizing it since purchasing the club. The fact that Ana was here with him made it all the better.

The girls quickly ordered drinks. Ana quickly ordered a mai tai while Kate and Mia both ordered martinis. Ethan and Elliot went with a beer while Christian stuck to his no drinking plan. He ordered a coke.

The DJ was in full swing. When Major Lazer ft. Ariana Grande &amp; Machel Montano - All My Love, the remix came on, the girls just couldn't sit still. They were already tipsy after having ordered more drinks. They were up and dancing much to the amusement of the men.

They couldn't stand just dancing by themselves in the lounge though and before they knew it, they were on the main dance floor grinding away to each song that came on.

Christian stood at the balcony, enthralled as Ana danced. She was breathtakingly beautiful. So sexy. A goddess in everything she did. He couldn't take it anymore. When Nelly Furtado - Promiscuous ft. Timbaland came on, Christian couldn't help himself. He approached her and pulled her flush against him where she proceeded to grind up against him, her perfect derriere grinding on his very hard, very prominent erection.

Ana felt him watching her as she danced so it was no surprise when she felt the warmth of his hands on her hips. She admitted to dancing a bit more sexily, raunchier just because she knew he was watching her. When he started dancing with her, she revelled in it. Christian Grey could dance! His body folded over hers possessively as his hands moved up her body. She reached back and curled her arm around his neck as she continued to dance.

As The Pussycat Dolls - Buttons ft. Snoop Dogg came on, his hands moved from her waist to her thighs as he bit gently into her shoulders. He bunched the hem of her dress up as he gripped her thighs roughly. Her breathing came in short pants as she turned in his arms and straddled on of his legs and proceeded to grind her aching core against his thigh. He pushed her hair to one side and attached his lips to her neck and sucked greedily. His hands planted themselves firmly on her round ass as he let her grind on him. She threw her head back as his lips moved down and from her neck and travelled down towards her cleavage.

Elliot and Kate had long stopped dancing and their eyes were now glued to the couple who were very close to having sex on the dancefloor. They were torn between breaking them up and letting them come to the realisation that they were in public themselves. Deciding against letting them get arrested, Kate approached them slowly and said, "Do I have to go then some cold water to hose you two down with?"

Ana eyes flew open as Christian released her, from his lips at least. Ana was grateful that he kept his arms around her, for she would have surely collapsed. Was she that drunk? She didn't have that much to drink to behave this indecent in public. Did she?

They returned to the lounge, both out of breath. They were forced to sit together on one of the sofas as the other two couples took up the other available seats. Christian, sensing Ana's discomfort and embarrassment reached over and said in her ear, "Don't be embarrassed, that was hot."

Ana gasped at him and said, "What? That was mortifying."

"Trust me Ana that was hot!" he said as he reached for her hand. "Here, feel this," he continued as he placed her small hand on his denim clad erection. Ana gasped as she realised his intention. Her eyes darted to the other couples but they were too caught with their significant others to care about them.

Ana didn't know if it was the alcohol, or if it was the sexual tension coming off them in waves, but she scooted closer to Christian, and with a bold hand, started caressing him over his pants. His hand reached down to hold hers in place as he moved his lips to her ear and started sucking on her lobe.

No matter what, the chemistry they shared was always palpable. They could have the mother of all fights but it would always end with them having hot, dirty sex. All she had to do was look at him and he would feel like throwing her down and burying himself in her over and over again. Their lust for one another was never the problem. It was their trust and confidence in their relationship that was the sore spot for them.

The couple was so engrossed in each other, that neither one noticed the pair of eyes that were on them since they stepped foot in the club. He lurked in the dark corners, ensuring that he wasn't seen by the hired guns. He looked different so he doubted they would recognise him anyway. He had grown out his hair and was now sporting a beard. And his eyes were now bloodshot from the drugs he had rapidly become addicted to. He didn't expect to see them here but he was both pleased and pissed when they showed up. He was just here to pick up someone to fuck in the alley, to get the edge of. Seeing those pictures of Ana this past week, knowing that she was back and living here again did things to him. He was frustrated as fuck. And horny. And angry. He needed to be sated. So he watched her, from a distance.

He watched as the beautiful Ana leaned over to whisper in Grey's ears. He watched as she boldly caressed him and how he revelled in her touch. He watched as Grey pushed his hand up her thigh and sneak his fingers up her clothes. He watched as she bit into his shoulder and bit on his earlobe.

In the dark corner of the club, he watched.

He watched and yearned for her.

He wanted her.

And he'll be damned if anyone stopped him!

* * *

**A/N: Review please :)**

**And I updated my pinterest page if you all are interested **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hello All. **

**First and foremost, I must apologize for the very long wait. I didn't mean to keep you waiting so long. Fear not, to those of you who enquired. I have not abandoned the story, and I have absolutely no intention to do so whatsoever! I had a bit of writer's block, so it was a little bit difficult at first to get this chapter out! But alas, my muse came to me this evening and I wrote this! Also, if I have any Caribbean/ Trinidadian readers, you guys know how difficult it is to get anything done during Carnival time. TOO MANY DISTRACTIONS!**

**Secondly, I would like to thank those of you who stood up for my story and pointed out the blatant act of plagiarism by a fellow author. Thank you, especially to mitzijem for first pointing it out to me. **

**Also, thank you for all the favourites and follows. You guys are amazing.**

**So here is my latest installment. It was a tear jerker for me (so be warned!)**

**As always, review and excuse my typos. **

** xoxo**

* * *

How could she let him touch her like that? How could she go back to him? He didn't deserve her. Ana was an angel. Everything about her was pure and innocent. Until Christian Grey came into her life. Now she was tainted. Now her mind was corrupt. He had to save her! He had to remove the evil from her life. Anastasia needed a saviour. And Jose Rodriquez was going to rescue her from the devil that was Grey.

Meanwhile, Ana, Kate and Mia had returned to the dance floor. Ana needed the time away from Christian before she threw him down on the lounge floor and had her naughty way with him. She somehow always managed to let her inhibitions go when she was around him. She was practically giving him a hand job in front of his sister for God's sake. Not that she didn't enjoy having his hands on her, seeking her now wet, aching core, but logic told her to wait.

It was inevitable that they would have sex eventually. Christian Grey had that control over her body that no one else ever had. He just had to look at her and she would find herself wanting him. He was an expert and he did things to her that she couldn't describe. She knew that people longed for the type of chemistry that they shared and the sexual tension that sizzled between them. But the logical part of her knew that it was wise to wait. Especially after her first sexual encounter in college.

She remembered it like it was yesterday. Scott was just a friend. They never shared any real connection but everyone else around her was having sex, hooking up, getting laid. She was never one to submit to peer pressure before, and she really had no intention of giving it up, but, somehow she did. She recalled getting drunk at a party that Kate took her too. She recalled seeing Scott and going into a bedroom with him. She recalled making out with him. Then one thing led to another and the next thing she knew, she was having sex with Scott Kleypas. To say it was a let-down, would be an understatement. If she hadn't experienced sex with Christian Grey, she would have gone all her life thinking sex was overrated. Scott wasn't really a good lay. Which was a shame, considering the fact that he was decently hung.

Kate had convinced her that sex was better than her first experience. Most girls first times weren't what she had read about in her romance novels, so she gave Scott a second chance and, miraculously, he managed to bring her to orgasm. So she give him a few more tries until she really couldn't stand it anymore. He wasn't bad. But he wasn't good either. And it felt like too much work for her for the few minutes of pleasure that he brought her. If he managed to anyway. So she lost her virginity and a pretty decent friend in one semester of her third year of college.

She didn't blame it on the sex. It was definitely her poor judgment that led to that horrible time of her life. Which is why she certainly wasn't about to make any hasty decisions and just jump into bed now. She wanted to take her time where Christian was concerned. She wasn't about to let lust control her. She wanted to do everything right this time around. She wasn't going to give her heart easily. That pain she felt when he broke it was far too much to bear and she couldn't repeat it. So this time around, her guard was up, her eyes her opened and her legs were closed.

Christian watched her as she danced. She was such an enchantress. Her beauty was what first captured his attention all those years ago, but it was her quick wit, her intelligent mind, her kind heart, her gentle touch and her generous, loving persona that kept him coming back to her. She was such a bright spot in his life. Just her presence made him happy. She made him see life in a different way. He had come to appreciate his family because of her. She was the only person who knew every dark aspect of his life, yet she chose to be his. She chose him. She said yes to him. He however, hadn't chosen her. He left her.

His first session with Flynn had made him realise how cowardly he was with regards to her. He wasn't the least bit surprised that Flynn chose to talk about her, their failed engagement and his determination to fix himself as their first session.

"So Christian, I have to ask, are you here for a few sessions just to get Ana back?" questioned the old man with the heavy British accent. Christian had known for far too long. When you started thinking of your shrink as a second father figure in your life, you knew that you had known that shrink for far too long!

"No John," said Christian as he narrowed his eyes. He wasn't going to admit that it had occurred to him to just see Flynn for a few sessions, made sure Ana knew that he was seeing him then stop when he got her back. But he knew deep down, that it would never work. In order for his relationship with Ana to work, or his life in general, to be easier, or at least less fucked up, he had to be consistent with his actions. He had to be committed to being better. Not just for Ana's sake, but his as well.

"I'm here for the long haul. I've got a shit load of stuff to fix in my life." Came Christian's dry reply.

John rubbed his hands together as he said, "Ok, let's get started then."

Christian recalled how hard it was to talk about his feeling, his fears, and his insecurities. He was sure John was on the verge of throwing something at him. It really was like pulling teeth when it came to his first session, especially when John asked the one question he was dreading.

"Christian, would you have found another reason to call off the wedding? Do you think there is any truth in Ana's statement, that you called off the wedding to protect her physically, but yourself emotionally?"

Christian licked his now dry lips and reached out for the bottle of water on the table between them. He knew that John would have asked this. He just didn't want to answer it. He was scared to admit it to himself.

"Honestly, John, I don't know. I wonder about it every single day."

"Why?"

"I don't know! I love her but is that enough? Would she have realised that she deserved more. I mean I loved her as much as I could then. But even then, I didn't give her my whole heart. She knew things about me that even you don't know yet at the same time, I held so much of myself back from her. I loved her. God knows I did. But what if that wasn't enough? What if she woke up and realised how much of a fuck up I was? I could have given her anything she asked for, bought her anything, and carried her anywhere. So why couldn't I give her myself completely?"

"You tell me. Why is it you think she would have left? What is it about yourself that you think is so repulsive that even Ana wouldn't be able to take?"

"I dunno, she says I'm stubborn, I keep things from her, I'm a workaholic, I curse like a sailor. There are a lot of things I do that can drive her away."

"Christian, she knows that you're stubborn. But so is she. You may say workaholic, but everyone else sees a driven, successful young man. The cursing you may want to work on though," said John with a laugh before continuing, "But these are all stuff that Ana knows about you. She knew it about you and chose to say yes and be with you."

"She didn't say yes the other day when I asked her to be with me," said Christian petulantly.

"So, what is it about yourself that she may not be able to handle?"

Christian took a deep breath before he answered. Only one answer came to mind. He knew that no matter how much Ana may love him, this one particular issue was a lot for her to handle. Especially since he himself was still having problems confronting it as a major issue. If he hadn't met Ana, he would have thought nothing about it. He would have gone his entire life believing that nothing was wrong with what happened to him.

"She may not be able to accept that I still can't see Elena as a rapist," said Christian in a whisper.

"Why is that? Why don't you consider her a rapist?" question Flynn. Christian knew that the question held no judgement. Flynn wasn't asking him to get an answer for himself, he was asking for Christian to admit his feeling aloud.

"If Elena raped me then I become the victim."

John nodded as he said, "And?" He waved his hands as he urged Christian to continue.

"And, I am not a victim," said Christian with such determination that John immediately knew the root of Christian's problem. Everything he had done so far, all of his actions, denying the rape, denying his birth mother's existence, running from love, giving up on Ana, turning his back on his family, giving up on therapy was to prove to himself that he wasn't weak. He wasn't a victim. He cut himself from anyone or anything that triggered feeling of vulnerability. Love left him vulnerable. It as a weakness. He turned his back on it before it could cause him pain.

Christian was pulled back to reality when Elliot nudged him. He hadn't realised that he was basically staring into space. He no doubt looked like a crazy person to his brother and Ethan.

The boys watched the girls dance. Each had their eye on the woman they loved. The only difference was that Ethan and Elliot could just go on the dance floor and join their girl for a dance without the fear of rejection. He couldn't. He didn't know why Ana had danced with him earlier but, there was no guarantee that she would do it again.

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw some random guy approaching her. He saw red when the guy leaned down and started whispering in her ear. His fists clenched when he saw Ana push him off her but he just leaned into her more. His hands gripped her waist and he started grinding into her, while Ana fought out of his hold. He saw the fear and anger in her eyes as he surged to his feet.

He hadn't realised that he was moving. He hadn't realised that he was approaching the guy but the next thing he knew, he was behind the prick who had the audacity to put his arm around Ana and he tapped him on his bulky shoulder. His swung his arm and the guy was on the ground, his hands cupping his bleeding nose.

"The lady said NO! Keep your filthy fucking hands off her!" he said as he shook his hand out. His knuckles were bleeding but he didn't care. How dare the prick touch her!

Ana screamed out as Taylor and Sawyer rushed to diffuse the situation. He pulled Ana into his arms. She was trembling. She held onto him and buried his face into his chest. Taylor and a bouncer lifted the man from his back and escorted him from the club while Sawyer followed everyone back to the lounge area.

They waited for Taylor to return. He came back just a few moments later, looking stressed. He quickly approached Christian and whispered in his ear, "Sir, we have a situation. Paparazzi have blocked the entrances as well as the emergency and back exit. Someone must have tipped them off that you're here with Miss Steele. The only way out, is through them."

"Fuck!" bellowed Christian.

He looked at Ana's trembling form in his arms and looked at Taylor. She needed to get her out of here.

"Ok, Ethan and Elliot will cover the girls. Me, you and Sawyer will cover Ana. Where are Reynolds and Ryan?" he questioned.

"They just arrived. Prescott is with them Sir."

"Good. Have Prescott drive. Ryan and Reynold will cover our front and back. Is there anything I'm forgetting?"

"Sir, with all due respect, you're the most obvious target. You shouldn't be so exposed."

"Taylor, I don't give a fuck right now. Just keep Ana safe. If it will make your job easier, I will stay close to you. Just don't let go off Ana. No matter what."

He turned to Ethan and Elliot to fill them in on the situation while Taylor called Reynolds and Ryan inside.

Meanwhile, Jose was smiling. Christian Grey didn't know what was coming his way. He made a beeline for the exit. He had to retrieve it from his car. He needed the one thing that would remove Ana from the devil's clutches. He needed to get his gun.

The Grey Company were slowly making their way out the club. Ana was positioned directly in the middle of Sawyer, Taylor and Christian. Sawyer was so close to her, she felt the heat radiating off of him. Taylor was also very close to her, but he kept moving so that Christian's back was not exposed for more than two seconds. The three of them kept their hands on her at all times.

The flashes of the paparazzi was blinding. Their screams and shouts were deafening. There wasn't much room to move. They didn't even part ways for Elliot and Ethan who both held on to Kate and Mia tightly. They kept closing in on them. Shoves came from all sides. Reynolds pushed as much as he could, together with the bouncers from the club, but it was obvious that the paparazzi, as well as any admirers weren't scared of the threat of prison. As long as they got their pictures, their quotes, their glances of the alleged couple, they were happy. Their aggression and determination to see her, made Ana scared.

Jose relished in the chaos. The noise, the confusion, the crowd was just what he needed. He lifted his hand and aimed the gun. The devil didn't deserve her. He was going to save her.

Without a moment's hesitation, he fired, twice.

Christian's head whipped in the direction of the sound. He saw the gun. He saw Jose and the sadistic smile that flashed across his face. He didn't think before shoving Ana to the side.

The bullet hit skin. It found a target. Ana screamed out as Sawyer pulled her and covered her with his body. Christian collapsed as Taylor pulled his gun out and aimed it in the direction from which the bullets came. Jose was nowhere in sight. Ana struggled out of Sawyer's hold when she felt the wet, sticky feeling on her. Sawyer was hit in the arm. He tried to pull her back, but she was too fast. Ryan knelt before him as did Kate when Ana screamed at her to look after Luke.

She crawled over to Christian who lay on the floor bleeding from what appeared to be his stomach. The paparazzi had scattered. Some had remained to capture footage of the bleeding prince of Seattle. Others actually had some self-preservation.

Elliot, Taylor and Ana knelt over Christian. She took Elliot's jacket and held it to his abdomen. She didn't know where the bullet had penetrated. She felt the tears running down her cheeks. She heard her cries, but she wasn't aware that it was her.

"Please don't die Christian. Please please please. I love you. You can't die. I love you. I love you. You hear me?" she sobbed.

Christian heard it all. He wanted to shout it out to the world that he loved her, but he could find the strength. He wanted to wipe her tears away and hold her, comfort her, but he couldn't even open his eyes. He felt his strength fading and the last thing he heard was the sounds of approaching sirens.

Elliot watched as his brother passed out. He watched as Ana cried over his body and had to be physically lifted off his body for the paramedics to get to him. Mia stood crying in Ethan's arms as Kate moved back from Sawyer's body to let the paramedics to their jobs. Taylor was all over the place. Extra security and a man he knew as Welch was now standing around. The cops didn't look happy but Christian Grey was shot in the open. They didn't have to be happy. He pulled Ana to him as she fought with Ryan.

"He-he-he has to live. Elliot, I – I c-c-cant l-lo-lose him. Tell me he'll be a-a-alright. T-tell m-me he'll live."

"Ana, I'm scared too ok. But I know my brother. He's strong. He's a fighter!"

They watched as they lifted Christian and Sawyer into waiting ambulances.

Ana pulled herself out of Elliot's hold and approached Taylor.

"We're riding with him. Don't argue with me on this. We'll only waste time," she said in a surprisingly clear voice. Her hands were shaking and covered in his blood. Her knees were buckling and her blood was roaring in her ears.

Taylor nodded once at her. She approached the ambulance but turned back to Kate and Mia. They were holding each other. Kate was no doubt being the source of comfort for Mia. "Can one of you ride with Lukey? Tell him I love him. Tell him that if anything happens to him, I'll kill him myself."

Kate nodded as she put Mia in her brother's arms. Ethan held her as Kate climbed into the ambulance that already held Reynolds.

Elliot, Mia and Ethan then followed them in the waiting car. Prescott and Welch sat upfront, their faces expressionless. The press would no doubt be waiting at the hospital. Elliot pulled out his phone and dialled his mother. He didn't want her to hear this from anyone else. His hands were shaking. He just witnessed his baby brother getting shot. How would he ever forget this feeling? This fear?

"Grey residence, Grace speaking," came his mother's greeting.

"Mom," said Elliot on a sob.

"Elliot, darling, what is it? Are you ok? Your brother? Sister? What happened?"

"Christian was shot mom. He's on his way to the hospital. Sawyer too. Ana and Kate are riding with them."

Elliot was full on crying now. He felt the tears on his cheek.

"We're on our way," said Grace. Elliot could hear the tears in her voice. He heard his father ask, in the background, what happened, but he dropped his phone as the sobs shook his entire body. Mia was in a similar state. Ethan had tears running down his face as well. He was never close to Christian, but he knew that he was a good man. Seeing him interact with Mia was all he needed to know. Christian Grey loved his sister.

Two doctors were waiting for the ambulances when they pulled up at the hospital. They introduced themselves as Dr. Bridges and Dr. Stone. They separated and busied themselves into tending to the injured men. Ana held unto Kate as they stepped back to give the doctors room to work. Sawyer's injury wasn't as bad as Christian's. The bullet when through and through for him. They rushed him to X-ray however, to ensure that no fragments remained.

Christian was another story altogether. He was still bleeding and the bullet was lodged in his abdomen. The doctors called ahead to have an OR prepped. Ana saw her opportunity as the nurses prepped him for surgery.

She approached him and gripped his hand, "I Love you Christian. I want to spend the rest of my life with you baby. I want to be with you, share a life with you. Don't leave me. Don't die. Come back to me."

She whispered, "I love you," one more time into his hand as she kissed it. They wheeled him off to surgery as Ana watched. They pushed through the double doors as Ana stepped back and put her hand to her mouth. She was crying again. The only man she ever loved was being wheeled into surgery.

He was being rushed to surgery because he saved her.

He took a bullet meant for her.

* * *

**A/N: Review please. **

**And I will try to update in a more timely manner! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello All.**

**First and foremost, I have to apologise for not updating in months. I started a new job, had school and a lot of other stuff on my plate. Unfortunately, some things had to be put on the back burner and this was one of them. SO MY APOLOGIES. Fear not, I have not abandoned the story. I just needed time to write. I think I finally found my groove, so I should update more regularly *fingers crossed***

**Secondly, to those reviewers who are just downright MEAN, IDGAF what you think. I write this story because I enjoy writing. Saying that my story is inconsistent and that I am "a little girl who is playing her hand at being an author" doesn't really bother me. Obviously you've been reading my story to notice inconsistencies. Also, you don't know who I am or what I am about. I never claimed to be an author. If I choose to write something, I am perfectly within my rights to do so. (And writing your review as a guest is just cowardly! Yes I removed your MEAN reviews.) **

**To all my other reviewers, (who clearly understand the concept of constructive criticism) your opinions and views are much appreciated. Thank you for your continued support of A PATH UNKNOWN and defending my story against persons who lack original ideas. **

**As always, please ignore my spelling errors ( I still don't proof read.)**

**Review, favourite, follow. **

**Message me with if you have any queries. **

**xoxo **

* * *

Five hours. That was how long Christian had been wheeled into surgery. Five hours since he took a bullet for Ana. Five hours since she told him she loved him.

Five hours. The longest, most painful hours of her life.

Grace and Carrick had long since arrived. Grace quickly bolted through the hideous yellow double doors that no one else was allowed to enter. She wasn't allowed in the OR but that didn't stop her from leaning up against the glass in the viewing gallery and watching as they cut into and operated on her baby.

Carrick was in a state. Ana knew him as a calm, collected man. Until today. He looked like he cried as much as she had. His eyes were red and wild. His hair, usually always neatly combed, was a dishevelled mess. His hands shook incessantly as he stared at the phone in his hands, no doubt awaiting a reply from Grace on their son's condition.

Everybody surged to their feet when they saw a doctor approaching them. He was the one who had taken Sawyer when they arrived at the hospital.

"Good news, Mr. Luke Sawyer is going to be just fine. The bullet when through his upper arm completely. Our scans showed no lingering fragments. He is weakened because of the blood loss, but I can say with absolute certainty, that he is going to make a full recovery," the young doctor said with a small smile.

"When can we see him?" questioned an anxious Ana. Taylor stood beside her, nodding slowly. He had been the most quiet Ana had ever seen him. He was always a man of few words, but today was different. He was letting this affect him. And badly. He had been in and out of the waiting area with Welch and other members of the security team, but he didn't dare leave Ana unprotected a minute. He always ensured that another CPO was within spitting distance of her, while three others stood near the entryways. He however, avoided leaving her side unless absolutely necessary. That bullet was meant for her and his gut told him that the shooter wouldn't stop until she was dead.

"I'm sorry. I assumed the nurse must have told you to go on and see him since he was wheeled into recovery an hour ago Not all of you can see him. Limit it to just two persons please. He needs his rest," finished the doctor with a firm nod.

Ana quickly made her way towards the room with Taylor beside her. Sawyer lay on the bed, eyes closed and looking quite pale. His eyes fluttered open at Ana's loud gasp. He gave her a small smile as she approached the bed. His eyes flashed to Taylor's and something passed between them than Ana didn't see or understood, but Taylor visibly relaxed upon seeing it.

"Luke I-don't-know-your-middle-name Sawyer, if you ever do this to me again, scare me like this again, I will kill you myself!" began Ana as she leaned in and gently hugged her CPO. He was one of the few people she trusted. He was her brother.

"Anastasia I-do-know-your-middle-name Rose Steele," began Luke with a wink that made Ana smile slightly, "I took a bullet for you and you're still scolding me. Geez woman! Ease up!"

Ana laughed outright. No matter what, Luke would always be Luke. He was fine and still the pain in the ass he always was.

Ana kissed his cheek and said, "555-3162."

When she pulled back, he just stared at her with a confused expression. Ana giggled before saying, "That's Hanna's number. Don't give me that look," she said when his eyebrows drew together. "I saw you checking her out. Call her. She thinks you're cute."

Ana laughed as Luke began blushing. She leaned over him and took his head in her hands. She looked him squarely in the eyes and said, "Please don't ever scare me like that again Lukey. I need you in my life. I love you."

"I love you too Ana Banana. And don't worry. Christian is strong. He'll survive this. Especially since he knows you're waiting on the other side of the doors for him."

Ana leaned over and kissed his cheek once more before looking to Taylor, "I'll leave you two to talk shop. And Luke, please get some rest."

Taylor looked at her and pulled out his phone. Reynolds and Ryan walked in not even a minute later and escorted her out of the room. "Don't leave her for a second," commanded Taylor at the two men.

"So you think Ana was the target?" questioned Luke after Taylor gave the command.

"My gut tells me she was. Christian jumped in front of her. And you shoved her aside. Both bullets were heading for her. It's either our shooter's aim just sucks or Ana was the target."

"How is the boss? Ana was worried. I could see it in her eyes. She didn't want me to see it, but I know her. She's worried sick."

"We haven't heard much. Grace is in the viewing gallery and reporting to Carrick. But according to him, everything is going smoothly so far."

"Who do you think the shooter is? An enemy of the boss?" questioned Luke. He was worried. Ana's life was now under threat and there was nothing he could to help her right now.

"The list is endless. Jack, Linc, Jose. Even Elena. She may not be too happy that Ana is back in Grey's life. Ana was the reason Christian mostly cut off contact with Elena in the first place. Now that Ana's back, Christian may cut her off completely."

"But no one stood out in the club," stated Luke.

"I know. And that's what worries me. This bastard was right under our noses and we didn't see anything," replied a clearly stressed out Taylor. He felt like a complete failure. Enemies were closing in on Ana and Christian. They were getting into their lives so easily. How could he protect them when this enemy lurked in the shadows?

Meanwhile, Grace stood in the viewing gallery, her face glued to the scene before her. Her baby boy was lain, open on an operating table. She found little comfort in knowing that 2 of the country's best surgeons were operating on her son. She had watched as they cut him open with the scalpel and inspected his abdominal area. Thankfully, the bullet had missed vital organs but he was still bleeding profusely.

With a heavy heart, she watched as her baby was operated on.

12 hours later

"Mr. Grey, your son has been wheeled into recovery. You may go see him now. The anaesthetics from the surgery will be starting to wear off soon, so you may catch him waking up. But please limit your visits to just 2 persons at a time," said a stern looking doctor.

Ana flew out of her seat as these words were uttered. "How is he? Is he okay?" she stuttered as all others flew to their feet. Grace wasn't with them. She was no doubt sitting with her baby boy in recovery.

"The surgery was a success. We managed to recover the bullet and repair the damage caused by it. But, he was bleeding internally for quite a while. Thankfully, he is a strong man, in excellent shape. So his body was able to withstand the trauma placed on it. That being said, any stress placed on his body right now, could prove detrimental. But it is my firm belief that he will make a full recovery."

Ana visibly sagged with relief. Christian was going to be ok. He was alive.

Carrick came up to her and held her hand. She smiled slightly at him as he said, "Let's go see him. We both know that the person he will want to see the most when he awakes is you."

They walked hand in hand towards Christian's room. If Ana didn't know any better, she would have sworn that the president was on the floor. Taylor had ensured that the floor was covered. Private security, hospital security as well as police officers stood guard on the floor. Sawyer and Christian were well protected.

They entered the room just as Christian's eyes began to flutter. Grace sat on the chair near the bed, gazing loving at her son. There, on the bed lay the love of Ana's life. The domineering, controlling CEO, with the ability to intimidate anyone lay on the bed. For the first time since Ana knew him, he looked small. He didn't look the part of the always in control, I rule the world man she knew him to be. He looked human. Vulnerable. She was seeing another side of the complicated man that had stolen her heart.

Ana couldn't help herself, she started crying. All the stress from the day came at her like a punch to the stomach. Her eyes welled up with the tears that she had fought for hours. With a loud sob, she broke down. She started gasping loudly as she struggled to get enough air into her lungs.

Carrick held her as she wailed. He never truly understood Ana and Christian's relationship, but seeing her reveal this much emotion over him showed him all he needed to know. Anastasia Steele loved his son with every fibre of her being. It was truly a pity that it took this dire a situation for them to find themselves back to each other.

Christian looked on as Ana cried for him. He wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms and hold her for eternity.

"A-Ana," he croaked out. His voice was so hoarse. Her name was all he could manage, but, it was enough. She pulled out of Carrick's arms and moved towards him. Grace had subtly shifted as Ana moved to hold unto Christian. The younger couple were so engrossed with each other, they hadn't noticed that Grace and Carrick had subtly exited the room.

"Please don't ever scare me like that again Christian. I won't survive it. I know that I said that I needed time, but I lied. All I need is you," rushed out Ana. She loved this man with every fibre of her being.

Christian was euphoric and it had nothing to do with the drugs he was on. With all the strength he could muster, he reached up and squeezed her hand. It was the only thing he was capable of doing right now. But the moment he could, he would kiss her and hold her as he wanted to from the very beginning.

Staring loving at the other, that was how Elliot and Mia saw them.

"Baby bro, you okay?" came Elliot's booming voice.

Ana visibly jumped. She hadn't noticed that Grace and Carrick had left, nor that Mia and Elliot had entered.

Christian nodded his head slightly. It was all he could muster at that point. He was using all his strength to keep his eyes open. The drugs were kicking in.

His final thoughts before he was pulled under was of Ana. She was here with him. She was there for him. And she was giving him a second chance.

Meanwhile, Taylor had gathered in Sawyer's room with a detective from the police department. Sawyer had all but threatened to discharge himself if they didn't include him in this meeting. Ana was his charge and if he was right, Grey was not the intended target. Sawyer needed to be in on this meeting. His sanity and peace of mind depended on it.

Detective Robert Sands **( A/N Check my pinterest board to see who I pictured :p ) **was a tough looking man. He was almost bald and it was obvious that he had neglected shaving for the day. His suit was immaculate and he exuded a no non-sense attitude. Welch had done a quick background check on the detective and for all intents and purposes, he appeared clean. He had an extraordinary track record in which he solved 89% of his cases. To say Taylor was impressed, would be an understatement.

"Ok, before we begin, I know that Grey is a powerful man and that he is used to getting things his way. But I am the one running this show. The Mayor himself called and demanded that this shooting be placed on the top of our priority list. The department is doing a favour in allowing you guys to get involved in this investigation. But under no circumstances are you to undermine me. As long as you understand this, we shouldn't have a problem." Said the tough as nails detective.

Taylor glanced at Sawyer and smirked when he saw him grinning. This detective was about to shit bricks if he expected them to follow his orders. Grey was their boss. He was also a true friend to them both. They were not about to compromise the integrity of the investigation. Hell, if the shooting wasn't so public, there was no way they were even letting the police get involved. They were more that capable of dealing with the situation themselves.

"Tell me what happened, sparing no detail," demanded detective Sands. Taylor took point on this, giving every detail of the night's events. He needed a fresh pair of eyes in on this. He knew that there was some piece of the puzzle that he was overlooking. He just couldn't figure out what it was. He may be looking too closely at the problem as a whole and ignoring what of the smaller pieces. The answer to all his riddles may very well be glaringly obvious in front his face. He just needed someone else to have a look. Detective Sands, the obvious ex-military man seemed just the man for the job. If only Taylor could reveal the details about Larson.

"Ok Mr Taylor, have Grey or Miss Steele received any threats lately?" questioned the detectives?

"With all due respect, WHAT KIND OF DUMBASS QUESTION IS THAT?" shouted Sawyer from his place on the bed when he heard the question.

Taylor threw a glare Sawyer's way before saying, "Of course they receive threats. I'd be worried if they didn't. He's a multi-billionaire. She's the love of his life."

"I'm just covering my bases. The question was quite obvious. But I need a record of you stating it." Explained Sands after giving Sawyer a pointed look.

Taylor nodded before saying impatiently, "I get that. But we aren't your usual witnesses. This isn't your traditional case. So instead of following protocol at this precise moment in time, listen to me for a moment. Our head of security has compiled a list of names that we think you should look into. The names are just a few people we believe has a personal vendetta against both Mr Grey and Miss Steele."

Detective Sands accepted the documents that Taylor pushed his way. Folders containing Elena's, Jack's, Lincoln's information. "These are the persons we firmly believe are involved. They also have the means to pull off such a feat as shooting Grey in public."

The men were interrupted by Welch, who entered the room with the look of a man on a mission. He whispered something in Taylor's ear and handed him a file. Taylor skimmed through it quickly and couldn't help the feeling of unease that passed through him. This newest revelation may be the final piece of the puzzle. A horrible twist that he almost couldn't stomach

Detective Sands looked on at the two men and accepted the file that Welch brought with him.

"This is Jose Rodriquez. He has become our newest suspect. For two reasons. He hates Christian and is obsessed with Ana," said Taylor.

Sands gave him a bewildered expression as he looked up from the file. "How is that different from the others? Aren't they harbouring feelings of hatred and obsession towards Ms. Steele and Mr Grey as well?"

"He only just moved to the top of our list," explained Taylor.

Sawyer looked on with a confused expression. It was clear that he was in the dark as well. Whatever information Taylor had, it was obviously newly discovered.

"What is It Jason? What have you learned?" demanded Sawyer.

"Tell them T," said Welch from his place near the door.

Taylor looked on at them and took a deep breath before saying, "It turns out that Mr Rodriquez spent a year and a half in juvenile detention. He tried to kill a girl when he was 14 years old."

"What!?" shouted Sawyer.

"He tried to kill a girl from his class when he was younger. Barney and Welch only just pulled the file. The psychiatrist who examined him stated that he grew obsessed with her. He couldn't handle her rejection," said Taylor as he picked up a file placed near Sawyer. He pulled a photo out of the folder and passed it to Sawyer.

Staring up at him was a photo of a petite brunette with blue eyes. Sawyer felt sick as he looked on at the photo of the girl that he imagined looked a lot like Anastasia Steele at the tender age of 14.

**Review please**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello all!**

**Here is my latest chapter! I hope you enjoy it. Be warned though! It deals with some dark themes. It was a little hard to write but muse led me this way.**

**I would like to touch on something that has been bothering me. I received a review from a guest begging me not to stop writing because there is a new story recently posted that is similar to mine.**

**Firstly, I have no intention to stop writing. My chapters may be slightly delayed (only because I am mad busy!)**

**Secondly, please do not attack the author who you claim have stolen my story! I have not read it to draw any connections. As long as you guys continue to support my story, I am happy! But THANK YOU for standing up for a path unknown. Your support inspires me to write.**

**As always ignore any errors on my part (still not a proof reader :p)**

**Review, follow, favourite!**

**xoxo**

* * *

12 HOURS LATER

Christian Grey's eyes fluttered open. They flash in all directions, taking in the unfamiliar room. The sterile, white walls were blinding. The incessant beeping from the contraption connected to his arm was loud and annoying. His bed was uncomfortable and his flat pillow had long ago formed a bowl like shape since he hadn't moved in what felt like days. His neck was stiff and his muscles ached. Ironically, he had never been more comfortable.

He was one hundred percent sure that his feeling of absolute bliss had everything to do with the tiny, soft hand holding his.

Ana gripped his hand tightly as she slept with her head on his mattress. He doubted that that particular position was comfortable, but he dared not wake her. He was willing to bet all his money that she only fell asleep an hour or two ago, after fighting the sleep for days. The dark circles under her eyes indicated as much.

He took this opportunity to observe his angel. Her lips were parted slightly and light snores escaped. It was such as sexy sound to him. Her light, creamy skin glowed light that streamed through floor to ceiling windows that overlooked the city and her hair formed a blanket around her. Its rich, brown colour jumping out against the white sheets. She truly was a beauty. A light in all the darkness. His talisman. His anchor to all that was good in this world.

He was jerked back to reality by a sharp, rapid knock on his door. Ana jumped up. Her eyes flying to the door and her hand gripped him even more tightly. The fear in her eyes were obvious. He rubbed her hand soothingly and he whispered, "It's ok" to her.

She smiled slightly as she got up and walked steadily to the door. She refused to let him see her trembling hands. This shooting had shaken her up. Seeing him lying in his own blood gave her nightmares. She was scared and worried. And not for her own life.

She breathed a small sigh of relief when she saw Taylor on the other side of the door. Her relief was short lived however. She had been through a lot since entering Christian's life. She had seen a lot. Taylor had been forced into action on numerous occasions since she and Christian started dating. He had been pulled into many dire situations. Never once had she seen him look this stressed, this worried, this haggard, or anxious. He was definitely here to deliver some difficult news.

"Come in Taylor," said Christian from the bed. Ana smiled slightly. He was already looking stronger, just after two days. He struggled to sit up and let out a string of expletives when he realised he needed assistance. She wanted to laugh and wait for him to ask for help but she knew better. Besides, she was sure he didn't want to speak to Taylor lying down. He wanted to maintain at least the illusion of authority.

Ana held the door open to allow Taylor and a tall, broad shouldered man she had never seen before in before running to Christian's bedside. She gently held unto him and helped him into a sitting position. She fluffed his pillows and surprised them both when she laid a kiss on his forehead.

He smiled at her gesture and held her soft, supple hand in his. He pulled it to his lips and laid a lingering kiss to the centre of her palm and grinned when he saw her blush. He kept her hand in his as he turned to Taylor, a true indication that he wanted her there. No matter what was about to be said, he wasn't hiding it from her.

They were barely into their introduction when Sawyer came into the room. He was perched on a wheelchair, a pissed expression on his face. Welch had an equally pissed expression as he pushed Sawyer into the room.

"I told you I wanted in on this meeting," said Sawyer. Taylor rolled his eyes at him as Welch said, "Next time you wheel yourself! And you'll explain to the feisty redhead why you're out of your bed. That nurse scares me!"

Ana didn't know whether to laugh or scream at them.

She choose to remain silent however when she realised the seriousness of the problem. Sawyer was obviously here because something big was about to be revealed. He didn't want to be left out as Christian was briefed.

"Sir, Miss Steele, this is Detective Robert Sands. He's attached to the 23rd precinct and has been assigned by the mayor to solve this case. You are his one and only priority," said Taylor and Christian and Ana shook hands with Sands.

"Sir, I wish it were better circumstances but, it's an honour to meet the Christian Grey. The force truly appreciates all you do for our city," began Sands.

Christian nodded but turned slightly to look at Ana. He rolled his eyes at her when she looked back at him, causing her to giggle, a sound that caused his heart to flutter.

"Umm…sir, we made a disturbing discovery a few hours ago. It basically put Jose Rodriquez at the top of our list," said Taylor in a shaky voice.

Christian held up his hand, "Jose was the shooter," he said in a voice so firm, no one dared to question him. At least, none of his own people.

Ana's hand had gone cold in his. This was the first time that they were addressing the actual shooting. Up until this moment, they were just grateful to be with each other. The shooting was a part of their past relationship. And up until 2 seconds ago, Jose was merely a suspect. A person who was in love with her. She didn't believe in her heart that he would try to kill her. Hearing the words were a shock to her very core. A jerk back to a reality where her once best friend and trust companion had tried to kill her and the man she loved. A reality where her life was in danger.

"Are you sure?" questioned Sands. Christian turned to glare at the man.

"I saw him, just as I pushed Ana away. Just as he pulled the trigger," came Christian's reply.

"Tell me everything," said Sands.

Christian nodded and started his story. "I saw him smile, a sick sadistic smile when he noticed I noticed him. He lifted the gun and aimed it towards Ana. He mouthed, "Fuck you" at me and pulled the trigger. I just reacted. Shoving her aside was a first instinct."

Sands recorded every word. He noticed that Grey kept a firm grip on Miss Steele. He spoke of the shooting in rough terms. His eyes were hard when he recounted the incident. He was definitely a tough man. It certainly explained his ability to sit up as though he were shot weeks ago instead of just 2 days ago. But the tough exterior all disappeared when he looked at the petite brunette to his left. His eyes softened. He looked at her with such adoration. Such love.

"Sir, did you see any marks, scars, anything that could make our search easier? Any discerning marks? Can you give us a description of Jose the night of the shooting? Did he look the same as the last time you saw him?" pushed Sands.

He knew deep down that this Jose Rodriquez would be the shooter. But his gut would not hold up as evidence in a court of law. If he could get as much details out of Grey as possible, nailing the bastard would be a lot less complicated. It was the minor details the better defence attorneys used to get the vilest of criminals off. He wasn't about to let this one slip through his fingers.

"He looked different from the last time I saw him. He grew his hair, completely. And sported a beard. So the scar by his left eye was much more prominent. He was skinnier. And he got a tattoo. On his left arm. The one he fired with. It was of a bird. An eagle, I think."

Sands nodded vigorously. He was glad to get this details. He quickly excused himself with Welch hot on his heels. They were going to alter the photos of Jose that they possessed from three years ago to fit this most recent description. If they could place him at the scene from another witness or surveillance footage, the case would be a slam dunk.

It was Taylor's turn to break the horrible news to Christian and Ana. Up until this moment, Sawyer had remained in the background. He was officially off this case. Apparently being a part of the investigating team while being a victim was a conflict of interest. He knew what was about to happen and he knew Ana would take this news hard.

"Sir, about our discovery. Jose was in juvenile detention about 12 years ago. For attempted murder," said Taylor.

"Why do I feel like our leaving out something," said Christian.

"It may be difficult to hear, sir," said Taylor as he glanced Ana's way.

Christian caught on quickly. This news was going to be a blow to Ana. He wanted so badly to protect her. To shelter her from the evils of this world. But he made a promise to her, to himself. No more secrets. No matter what they were about to face, they were going to face it together. She was his equal partner. His to protect, but also his to share his life with. All of it, the good, the bad and the ugly.

With that thought in mind, he said, "Its ok Taylor. Anything you have to tell me, you can and will share with Ana."

Taylor gave him a tight smile. He was glad that his boss was finally letting Ana in. But this was some hard news. It wouldn't be easy to deliver this blow.

"Ok sir," started Taylor. He couldn't help but notice that both Christian and Sawyer and moved. Sawyer was now gripping Ana's other hand as Christian shifted on the bed to pull her closer to him. He gripped her tiny hand in both of his.

"Jose tried to kill a girl when she was 14 years old. He grew obsessed with her and according to his file, he could not handle her rejection. She apparently turned him down when he asked her out. She looks exactly like Ana," finished Taylor as he passed the photograph of young Emily Carter to them.

Ana took one look at the picture and let out a loud gasp before running to the bathroom.

Taylor reacted first. He knew neither Sawyer nor Christian would be able to help now so he moved into the adjoining bathroom to see Ana heaving into the toilet bowl. Since her stomach was empty, nothing came up, but the sick, upsetting feeling was ever present.

Jose had chosen her! He had basically picked her out to fulfil this sick fantasy. He wanted her to be his to prove himself! How many more brunettes like her had he gone after? How many had rejected him? How many had he threatened? Was it possible that he may have actually killed before? Jose Rodriquez had been free for years? Who knows how many helpless green eyed, brunettes may have fallen victim to his delusions.

Across the city, he lurked. Ana had escaped! Christian wasn't dead. The news reports indicated as much anyway. And they knew it was him! The bastard had seen him. The precious prince of Seattle had actually seen him! He was now being looked for! Haunted!

He felt the red hot rage boiling within him. The only thing he managed to do was push Ana back into his arms. He was with the fucking leach again! How stupid could she be? Her mind was no doubt brainwashed.

He didn't even realise what he was doing until he had driven to the penthouse. The last person he expected to see was the brunette model that Grey was fucking. She must have come to find out about him. He watched as she got out of her obviously expensive car and walked towards the doorman. He didn't think as he followed her. He was moving purely on instinct. He was pushed to the point of no return. Anastasia Steele had rejected him and that was the final straw. He had officially reached breaking point.

He pulled Giselle Reli and put his hand at her mouth. Her scream was immediately smothered. He kept the pressure against her nose and mouth until her body went limp. He quickly pulled her into the parking garage. He knew the garage well. He knew all the camera's blind spots. He easily entered and left on numerous occasion and no one knew a thing.

He going to leave a little present for Grey. He was done watching Christian Grey take anything he wanted. He was through watched Ana reject him repeatedly. They were both going to suffer.

He pulled a now unconscious Giselle into the corner and pulled out his knife. The hunting knife given to him by Ana when he went fishing with Ray and his father. How fitting. He hacked and sliced at the brunette. How he wished he could hear her screams! He stabbed her fourteen times, all the time seeing Anastasia Steele's innocent, naïve face. He killed Gisele Reli as well as any feelings of love that he held for Ana.

Two hours later

Gail Jones pulled her Audi into the parking garage. She had left the hospital to go to the grocery store. Christian could eat light broths and soup, so she was going to make just that. She knew how much he hated hospital food. Ana was there as well. Gail knew that the limp of a girl hadn't eaten properly since the night Christian was shot. So she was going to cook and carry food for them. Taylor, Sawyer and the other security details also needed a good meal to keep them going. And the poor Grace! Her baby was in the hospital.

With those thoughts in mind, Gail pulled into her designated parking spot, got out the car and gathered her grocery bags. Only to drop them and let out a blood curdling scream.

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**Review Please**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N : hELLO ALL!**

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. I've been on vacation. I am trying to catch up on the story and give you two month's worth of chapters. So lets hope i I stick to that commitment and pull out the chapters in the upcoming week *fingers crossed***

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**As always, ignore any typos. I really wanted to get out this chapter so I didn't even skim it through before posting it. **

**Favourite, follow, review. **

**Your reviews motivate me to write more!**

* * *

**Fall 2007**

"I'm sorry that he stood you up Kate, and I promise you that I'll let you bitch about it later, but right now I have class and I'm already running late," panted out Ana as she literally ran towards the lecture room. The professor already picked on her, she could only imagine what he would do when she busted in on him mid lecture.

"Ana, please, Deryk broke my heart! I'm swearing off men for the rest of my life," whined Kate from the other end of the phone.

Ana rolled her eyes as she rounded the corner on a sprint. "Stop being so dramatic Kate! You met the guy once, at a frat party. He was hardly your soul mate. Now I really have to go. We'll talk later. I'll even buy you ice-cream. Goodbye Katherine!"

Ana closed her phone and attempted to shove it into her pocket before colliding with something, or rather, someone, hard and falling backward.

Her books, jacket and phone went flying as she landed hard on her backside. The person who she had collided with was also on the floor, but he was there by choice, gathering her stuff.

"I'm so sorry. I'm running late for a class and I wasn't watching where I was going," rambled on the incredibly good looking guy.

"Oh, no, it was my fault. I late was well and I rounded that corner and my phone," rushed on Ana as she felt the blush creeping up her face.

"I'm Jose, by the way," said the guy as he helped Ana to her feet and returned her books and phone to her.

"Well Jose, I'm Ana, and if I don't go right this minute, my professor may just kick me out his class," said Ana as she already began sprinting towards her lecture room. Jose stood grinning as she stumbled twice, looked back at him and smiled. She was by far the most beautiful girl he had seen on campus, if not the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on. Her brown hair, and piercing eyes!

Ana arrived late to class, but luck might have been on her side. Her professor was out sick. Jose also arrived late to his but he couldn't really care less. He had just met the girl of his dreams. And she was going to make her his.

Two days later, he saw his angel stop by a coffee cart. She was stunning in a red sweater over a red blouse. And the way her jeans hugged her curves! He was sure he was drooling. He smiled as she dunked a tea bag into a cup, then pulled it out not three seconds later and dumped it into the bin beside her.

"Hello Ana," he said as he approached her.

Ana jumped before turning in his direction and gave him, what could have been the most beautiful smile he had ever laid eyes on!

"Oh, um, Jose?" she said before taking a sip of her tea. "How are you?" she questioned.

Jose was elated! She remembered him. And the smile she gifted him with! That could only mean that she liked him. Why else would she beam at him like that? And blushed such a delicious colour?

He was just about to ask her if they could hang out sometime when a voluptuous blonde bounced up to them.

"Steele! What's taking so long? Oh, who's your friend?" came the annoying blonde's questions as she grabbed unto Ana's arm and gaped at Jose.

"Um, Kate, this is um, Jose. We met the other day. And Jose, this is my friend Kate."

"Best friend actually. And its actually Katherine. But that's a mouthful. Pleased to meet you, Jose was it?" said Kate as she held her hand out for a handshake. She already had this Jose guy pegged. Ana found herself a little admirer.

"Yeah, Jose Rodriguez," he said as he shook hands with Kate. "Well Ana, I'll see you around," he added as he bid her goodbye.

Kate stared at his retreating figure. "OH Banana! He's fine! Tell me you'll date him! He's definitely gonna ask you the first chance he gets!"

"What? What does that mean!" questioned Ana as they linked arms and began walking towards Kate's BMW.

"Ana, are you blind? He's so crushing on you! He was almost drooling!" replied Kate.

"Well I hardly know the guy. How could I just go out with him?" demanded Ana

"Whatever you decide, he'll be a hard one to shake. He already looks in love!," laughed Kate as they pulled out of her parking spot.

**Summer 2011**

"Be careful Jose! Those are my books!" shouted Ana from the middle of the box filled living room. Kate, Jose and Ana had just completed their exams and were finally moving into the city.

"God forbid something happens to your precious books!" retorted Jose as he dropped the box on the floor and flopped down unto the sofa. "Your books are fine. My back is a completely different story!" he added as she dropped beside him. He moved his arm and draped it over the back of the sofa as she raised her feet onto his lap.

He was just about to move closer to her when Kate lifted Ana's feet, dropped between then and re placed Ana's feet on her lap.

"I'm so beat. How about we order pizza? Elliot said he's coming over later to help us and he's bringing beer," said Kate.

"Beer and pizza? Sounds like a plan," said Ana enthusiastically before continuing, "How is things going with you too? Is Elliot your soul mate?" teased Ana.

She laughed at Kate's blush. "I don't know if he is my soul mate just yet. But the man knows his way around the sheets. Just thinking about him gets me weak in the knees."

Ana laughed as Kate started to fan herself dramatically but stopped altogether when Kate asked, "What about his brother? Is Christian an animal in the sheets too?"

"Kate! I am not answering that!" admonished Ana.

Kate rolled her eyes at Ana's antics before elbowing Jose in the ribs. What about you stud? Do you have your eyes on anyone?"

"Just one," came Jose's soft reply.

Neither Kate nor Ana noticed the longing look her passed Ana's way.

**Present day**

Ana awoke with a start. How could she not see it, even all the way back then? Kate noticed his interested in her right off the bat! She all but said that Jose was already obsessed with her! Christian stirred beside her.

She didn't question him when he asked her to sleep beside him. The hospital bed had lots of room. She wanted to feel his warmth beside her, know that he was there with her, well, alive.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked in a soothing voice as he reached out and stroked her cheek. She wanted to curl up against his chest, feel his heartbeat. Smell his sweet Christian scent. However, that was impossible. Not only would the doctors frown upon that action, and that bitchy nurse who wanted to give him a sponge bathe would no doubt want to tell her off, they hadn't really had the "what are we?" conversation. There wasn't really time, until now.

She nodded against the warmth of his palm and gave him a slight smile. "Nightmare, "she whispered out as she hand reached up to hold onto his hand. Turning her head, she laid a gently kiss on his palm.

Christian inhaled sharply. Having Ana here with him was all he needed. He wasn't even near being healed, but he was feeling so much better! He was happy. For the first time in a long time, Christian Grey felt true happiness. And all it took was seeing the love of his life wake beside him.

His bright mood dissolved instantly when his hospital room doors burst open. In ran Taylor and that detective working his case.

"Sir, Jose struck again! Ms Reli's dead body was found in the parking garage to Escala. Ms. Jones discovered her Sir," said Detective Sands in that no nonsense voice of his.

Ana now understand why Taylor came in with that worried, stressed out look. The normally stoic Jason Taylor was scared.

"Is Gail ok?" demanded Ana as she jumped off the bed and ran to Jason. She grabbed unto his hand and listened intently to Detective Sands. Christian's face had gone stone cold. There was no telling what he was thinking whatsoever.

"She's fine," whispered Jason. Even his voice didn't sound right. Ana gripped his hand tighter as Jason continued, "She's ok. Shaken. Traumatized. But ok." His voice broke as he finished. Ana led him to a chair and forced him to sit, which was surprisingly easy. He was completely out of it.

Detective Sands, seeing Taylor's mental state, continued. "She's on her way to the hospital now. Prescott is with her, as well as two uniformed officers. I have to go to the scene of the crime but I'll need her statement."

"What about Giselle? What happened?" demanded Christian. He didn't love the girl but she didn't deserve this!

"From what we've gathered, she was stabbed numerous times. The coroner on the scene says that two of the wounds could have been fatal. The rest he must have done before. An autopsy should confirm his theory. There was also a, umm, a message left beside the victim. We're pretty sure it's for you Mr. Grey, but it undoubtedly relates to Ms Steele.

Detective Sands pulled out his phone and held up a photo for them to see. There, written in the crimson, were the words, "SHE'S MINE."

Christian's hands clenched into fists as Ana sagged into the chair beside Taylor.

"Where is Jose now?" said Ana's soft voice.

"On the run. The cameras in the parking garage showed he ran off about an hour before Ms. Jones arrived. There are no cameras out on the street so we don't know which direction he would have headed, but we are interviews possible witness. We'll find him Sir," stated Sands. "His name and description has been sent out to all the necessary agencies. His photo has been released to the media. He can't leave Seattle. At least without alerting someone. We will get him. Dead or alive, I'm taking this son of a bitch off the street."

Christian nodded as Ana gasped.

Detective Sands left them then. He was needed on the scene of the crime. Taylor was shaken. His always in control bravado had faded long ago. Gail was the woman he loved and she could have easily been hurt. He struggled to his feet and exited the room. He was going to wait for her out front. He needed to physically see that she was ok. Feel her in his arms. Hold her. He knew that she was the one that could have been hurt, but he need the comfort now.

Ana moved to sit beside Christian. He quickly pulled her into his arms, careful to avoid his wounds. He needed to feel her. That picture had been stuck in his head. "Shes mine" played repeatedly in his mind.

Ana was silent. She was pale and cold.

"Tell me what you're thinking," he whispered as he rubbed soothing circles on her back. She lifted her arms and curled them around his neck as she turned towards him. She began playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck.

"This is all my fault Christian. Giselle, you, Gail. All of it. It's my fault. Jose went after you all to get to me," she all but sobbed.

"Ana, Ana, baby," interrupted Christian, "None of this is your fault! You could have never known how sick that fucker was. You are not to blame! Ok?"

"But Christian," started Ana.

"No buts, love. Jose did this because he chose to. Not because you rejected him. Not because you chose me. Jose chose to kill Giselle. He chose to stalk to, torment. You are a victim in his sick games. Do you understand me?" stated Christian in a voice that read so much conviction, Ana dared not argue.

She sat in his arms then, both content in the other's presence. Christian rubbed Ana's back soothingly and listened as her breathing shallowed. She was fast asleep in a matter of minutes and Christian could only hope that she slept a dreamless sleep.

**One week later**

_**"GREY DEFENDS HIS LOVE"**_

_**Christian Grey has officially been released from the hospital following a shooting incident outside of a night club just a few days ago. It is alleged that Grey, who was accompanied by Anastasia Steele were attempting to leave the club following a night of drinking and dancing. An altercation was said to have occurred between the paparazzi and Grey's security when Grey attempted to intervene. Our sources have confirmed that Grey was angry over derogatory comments targeted at Steele. Ever the gentleman, Grey demanded an apology from the onlooker. Witnesses said that the photographer didn't like the manner in which Grey spoke to him and retaliated by pulling a gun on the billionaire. Grey's security, Mr. Luke Sawyer was reportedly injured in the altercation as well. Police have since held the shooter and our sources confirm that both Grey and Sawyer are healing nicely. "**_

"Can you believe this rubbish?" huffed Ana as she tossed the paper across the breakfast bar. Gail chuckled softly from her place behind the counter. Ana had just read the story aloud to the housekeeper who she viewed more like an aunt.

"You know the media, they pull stories out of their asses just to sell papers. And the topic of you and Christian back together? Forget about it, that sells itself," laughed Gail as she flipped the pancakes on the griddle.

"First of, are you allowed to say ass? Somehow it doesn't compute. Secondly, why are you cooking? It's just me here and Christian has his special diet. Aren't you supposed to be taking it easy? Christian would not be happy seeing you here, working," scolded Ana.

"I like cooking. It relaxes me. And takes my mind off…other things. It's the sleeping that's hard. Closing my eyes. Seeing her, like that. I can't un-see it, I can't forget that feeling of complete and utter fright. Cooking comforts me. It makes me feel almost normal. Besides, John recommended that I ease back into my day to day activities, find a sense of normalcy."

"Aww Gail. You know you can talk to me right? I'm here for you too," whispered Ana as she patted Gail's hand.

"I know you are Ana. But I prefer to not talk about it. I prefer to not think about it. I just want to move on, forget it. If I ever do feel like talking, I promise you that I'll come to you," smiled Gail.

Ana nodded gently. She knew that Gail was far from alright. Her smile didn't reach her eyes. She hands trembled as she flipped the pancakes and she would jump at the smallest of noises. She took little comfort in the fact that there were uniformed officers stationed outside the door, parked outside the building and in the security room alongside Taylor and the other security personnel. She jumped whenever the phone rang or when the elevator dinged. Gail was traumatized but ever the trooper, she refused to allow anyone to see her vulnerable.

Ana was pulled from her thoughts when she heard the footsteps coming from down the hall. Christian was awake and out of bed, much to her disapproval.

"What are you doing out of bed?" she all but shouted as he walked towards the kitchen in his pajama bottoms and a blue t-shirt. She knew that he only wore the t-shirt to prevent her from seeing the bandage around his torso. Grace came over day to change it for him as he flat out refused to let her do it again. The first and only time she attempted it, it ended badly. She couldn't hold back her tears. She literally ran from the room crying and Christian had to be held down by Taylor in case he ran after her and risk opening his stitches.

He was looking so much better since the first day he was brought home. His colour had returned and he was walking on his own, which she was so happy about but it still worried her to her core. What if he reopened his stitches? What if he started bleeding internally? She knew that he was a health man and he was no doubt getting better. But she couldn't help her worrying.

"Good morning Ana, Gail. Lovely day, isn't it?" came his reply. He heard what Gail had said about cooking being her source of comfort so he wisely chose not to comment on her position behind the stove.

"Christian," scolded Ana she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Ana," he mocked as he slowly approached her and lay a kiss on her head. He gently perched himself on the stool beside her and gave her his famous panty dropping smile. He was so thrilled that she had chosen to stay with him. He knew that they were a long way from being an official couple but knowing that it was her decision to stay with him, take care of him, held his hand as he healed, sent a thrill down his spine. He of course used his injury as a reason for her to not leave his side and insisted that she sleep beside him. She hadn't refuse. She didn't even argue with him!

Gail smiled at the two as she pulled out the fruit smoothie from the refrigerator for Christian. He frowned slightly at it. How he longed for some pancakes, or a steak! He was sure that he lost 15 pounds already. He only had a few more days of this "no solid food" thing and he was going mad. Especially given the fact that there was a plate of hot, blueberry pancakes not even a foot away from him.

The two ate in silence, enjoying the rare moment of utter bliss. They were together. Despite all the shit going on around them, they were together.

Their moment was interrupted however, when Taylor and Sawyer burst into the room. Sawyer wasn't completely healed but the doctor did give him the all clear to return to work. His arm was in a sling so his job was limited to monitoring camera footage. He took that job 100% seriously though. Taylor, as well as the other members of the Grey security team were working in close tandem with Detective Sands and his team. No member of the Grey family were without personal security or police escort.

"Sir, we have a lead. Jose Rodriguez was spotted outside the old apartment Ms. Steele shared with him and Ms. Kavanagh when they first moved to Seattle. We already have a unit headed there now."

"Taylor I want you there! I want this bastard out of our lives. I don't care if it means bringing him in, in a body bag!"

* * *

**A/N REVIEW PLEASE. **

**I know that Ana and Christian have yet to have their "What are we talk?" but its coming. **


	26. Chapter 26

Good Night All

Unfortunately, this is not a new chapter. I am just letting you all know that "A Path Unknown" is on hiatus. I assure you that I will definitely be continuing this story, but cannot right now. I am juggling a lot with school, work and life in general and unfortunately, some things had to be put on the back burner until further notice. I have been stressed beyond measure over the past few months. I have had quite a few ideas pop into my mind at the most inconvenient of times and as such putting them in print has been most difficult. I cannot even begin to tell you how many times I have attempted to bank a few chapters so that I would be able to post regularly!

Rest assured, I will be posting as soon as I can. I am no where near finished with this story. I just have to get my feet planted more firmly beneath me.

Thank you to all those who messaged me! You guys are amazing and I will finish this story for you all.

Xoxo

Ayesha


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello friends! **

**I am back I hope. I've gotten a minute to myself so I quickly did this chapter for you guys. I am sorry for having you wait so long, but my feet are planted more firmly between me so more chapters should be done and released within the upcoming weeks. I hope you enjoy this one. And thanks so much to all of you for checking on me, and sticking to the story. **

**I must apologise about the pinterest page. My email got hacked so I had to delete it. I will redo one as soon as I can. **

**Thanks all**

**xoxo **

* * *

Jose smirked as he looked at the footage flashing on the screen before him. Those imbeciles, otherwise known as Seattle's police force was converging on the apartment. They thought they had him. They thought this was the end. How stupid they were! Did they really believe that he would be so cocky? Return to his old apartment? He watched as the cops stormed the building with Greys lap dogs behind them. Jose felt oddly proud seeing the battalion they assembled. He must have been considered a real threat to require this much force to bring him down. But this was all part of his plan. He needed a count of how much men left Escala. How much remained at the Grey's side. The police didn't disappoint when the tip was called in. They all flocked to the apartment, ready to kill him

He watched on mesmerised as the scene unfolded. The men emerged maybe ten minutes later, clearly bewildered. They were so sure that Jose was there! Taylor and Sands stood side to side. From the looks on their faces, they were pissed. They were so sure they had him. Jose wondered what they would have done had he been there. Would they have just held him? Follow procedure and arrest him? Or would they have shot him and left him for dead? Manipulate the reports, claim self-defence? Perhaps they would have screwed protocol altogether and delivered him up to Grey. Watch as the great Christian Grey beat and torture him. Maybe even allow Grey to execute him. He wouldn't doubt Grey could. There were rumours circulating that Larson was killed execution style. It was believed to have been done by an angry pimp, or a gang he had pissed off. Rumours even claimed that a big time gang leader from Chicago had did the deed. But Jose saw the rage in Grey's eyes the night before the wedding. The hatred Grey held towards Larson made it quite plausible that Christian pulled the trigger.

Jose smiled. It was all happening just as planned. He looked around the apartment he sat in. It was so grand, beyond extravagant. It was bigger than any of the other places he lived at combined. Four monitors flashed before him, showing the old apartment, the streets outside Escala, the door to the penthouse and of course, Anastasia's apartment. Maps of Escala were scattered across the large dining room table. Old passcodes were scrawled in a notebook near the maps, all of which were once used by Grey to Grey house and Escala. There of photos of each of Grey's known security detail on the kitchen island. Everything Jose needed, all the knowledge needed to end his plan, were literally handed to him. He was even given 3 guns. He could chose whichever to complete his plan. The person who helped him get all this was powerful. If only that power got Jose directly into Grey's apartment tonight.

Jose didn't want to use the gun though. That moment outside the club was because of the burning rage within him He didn't really intend to shoot the Prince of Seattle, but he felt so empowered watching him hit he sidewalk, bleeding. It was Ana he wanted. To get rid of her. Make Grey suffer a faith worse than death if she had died in his arms, while he looked on helpless. His accomplice wanted the same thing, Grey to suffer. They both knew Grey's biggest weakness. Larson had known it. And his newfound friend knows it. The way to kill Grey, was to kill Ana. She was his life.

Jose had a plan for Ana. He wanted to kill Ana with the very same knife she had given him on graduation day. It was a hunter's knife. She had given it to him a few moments before the ceremony had started, with Grey looking on. She said Grey had even helped her chose it as she herself never went fishing. She looked so happy giving me that gift that day, but she had taken away something as well. My respect for her. She had slept with the prick. She had given herself to him and all she could give me was a hunting knife? Someone who was always there for her? Someone who she claimed to loved? Someone who had helped study for finals, held her hair back following her drunken escapades with Kate, who held her bags when they shopped. He had been there every step of the way for Ana. Yet she chose the rich prick.

Jose lit a cigarette as he looked on at the maps he was so freely given. He had observed every nuance of Escala from the outside. Now that he was in, he was studying its every nook and cranny. He was just 4 floors below the penthouse at the moment. He had been there for several days, since killing Giselle. He had simply slipped out the garage and made sure the cameras picked him up leaving. A black SUV pulled up two blocks away and he got an all access pass into Grey's headquarters. He didn't know why this person decided to help him. He was never told the motive behind this generosity, but he didn't care. This person hated Grey as much as he did, and luckily, knew so much details of the rigid Christian Grey.

Meanwhile, Detective Sands and Taylor returned to Escala. Christian was livid. He thought for sure this tip was real. Were they being played? Was Jose Rodriquez playing a game of cat and mouse with them? Or did someone honestly believe that Jose was there? Christian sat on the sofa as Taylor briefed him on the details of the raid. The girls' old apartment was empty. No one had been there for a year. The other tenants hadn't even seen Jose since he moved out a little after Ana had. It was a woman who called in the tip? Was it a genuinely concerned citizen, or was this all just part of the act?

Detective Sands and Taylor left Christian then, knowing that he needed rest in that moment. It was almost midnight. The mayor had contacted Sands demanding he move quicker on this. Christian Grey was one of Seattle's biggest benefactors. The press was more pushy than usual, having gotten wind that Christian's shooting was much more that they were told. Then there was all the wild theories being published. The police were taking multiple hits. This had to be dealt with quickly.

Sands left Escala in a horrible mood. He felt it in his gut that this was more than just Jose wanting Ana. From the evidence they gathered on his past, it was clear that he wanted her. But somehow this was evolving into more than just a story of a man being friend zoned. It was a tale of revenge. But was it just Jose's revenge? The puzzle was an intricate one. It seemed to join in multiple places. The more they found out about Jose Rodriquez, the less they knew. The connections weren't making sense. How did Jose get into Escala's parking garage? How did he escape so easily? This case might revolve around Jose's vendetta against Ana but it seemed to pull in Grey much more than it should. Was there another party involved? Was a third person adding pieces to the puzzle? Linking all three together for one master plan? Was Jose both a perpetrator and a victim? Was his revenge connected to someone else's?

Ana slipped out of the tub and pulled a robe around her body. A warm bubble bath was just want she needed. The anxiety of waiting was too much so Christian suggested a bath. He all but dragged her into the bathroom. He too was anxious. She could tell. Taylor had cut off contact with them when he went with the officers to her old apartment. She knew that Sawyer was in his ear and she honestly preferred it this way. Whatever the outcome of this situation, she rather hear about it after, not sit in anxiety and hear what was going on from across the city.

Christian wondered into the bathroom just as she pulled her robe on. He caught sight of her curves as she belted the silk garment. Her breasts were barely covered and her nipples poked out at him, begging to be sucked on, pinched, and played with. He felt the stirring in his pyjama bottoms as he looked on at her bare face. The robe stopped at about mid-thigh, so her beautiful long legs were on full display to him. She smiled at him as she approached the mirror and started combing through her hair. He felt so at home watching her do this. Seeing her stuff scattered across the counter top, her perfume beside his cologne, her moisturizer by his shaving cream. She had been staying with him for a few days yet her stuff was already staking claim on his vanity. He felt fucking giddy seeing it.

"How did it go? Any word?" came her sweet voice, pulling his gaze from her moisturizer to her eyes.

"Um, yeah, false alarm. He wasn't there," replied Christian.

Ana frowned slightly as she pondered that. She reached out for her moisturizer and squeezed a liberal amount in her hands. She perched her leg on the side of the tub and started applying the cream all over her leg. Christian groaned as her leg lifted. She leaned over as rubbed her lower leg, causing her robe to pull up in the back, giving him the most exquisite view. Before he could even register his actions, he was behind her, pulling her to him. His hands at her waist. Her ass fitting perfectly against his now very hard cock. Ana gasped. She had not expected this at all.

"Fuck babe, you're killing me here," he whispered hoarsely.

Ana groaned as she turned in his hands and looked up at him, her gaze equally as heated.

"Christian," came her answer.

Christian growled before sealing his lips over hers. Her sticky hands found its place at his neck as she stood on her toes and deepened this kiss. Her tongue found his as his arms tightened around her waist. This kiss was deep and erotic. Ana felt the moistening between her legs as she felt Christian grow against her stomach. She hand moved down to touch him, stroke him as he pushed her hair to the side and began kissing her neck. He licked and sucked the delicate area behind her ear causing her to moan. His hands found the belt of her robe and he quickly undid it. It fell open revealing her scrumptious body to him. Her nipples were even more erect, so rosy and delicious. Her stomach was smooth and flat and tapered in at her waist. Her hips was perfection, every man's dream. She stood before him so openly, not trying to conceal herself at all, which made him so harder.

Their kisses got even more heated in that moment, much more erotic. His hands were all over her as he pushed the robe over her shoulders. He backed her out of the bathroom and before she knew it, the back of her knees hit his foot of the bed and she was tumbling towards it. Christian was in awe of the sight before him. Her hair was spread out behind her, like a silky blanket. A smile graced her pink, luscious lips and her legs were parted slightly, gracing him with the treasure he so loved. What really got him though was the look in her eyes. Such love he saw there, adoration. The term bedroom eyes now meant something more to him. Something much deeper.

He took of his t shirt and frowned a bit when he saw the worry flash across her face. She sat up and leaned in to kiss his bandage before looking up at him with longing eyes.

"Christian, are you sure?" she questioned.

"Ana I want you. More importantly, I need you. Here with me. I love you so much. Let me show you what my words can't," he whispered as he pushed her hair back and cupped her cheek.

Ana turned her head and kissed his palm, before saying, "I love you to Christian. Forever. Make love to me

* * *

**Please leave a review guys, your comments and thoughts are very much appreciate. I even have time to reply to PMs if anyone wishes to have questions answered. **

** Follow and favourite as well.**

xoxo


	28. Chapter 28

**Hi guys. **

**Just want to apologise for my very very very long absence. Unfortunately, life cannot be stopped when I want to write. The story is progressing in my head, I just need time to sit and write it out for you all. I hope with the approaching holiday season, I'll get a minute or two to put my thoughts to print. I am not giving up on this story, it may just take a bit longer than intended to put a new chapter out. I am begging that you all bear with me and please not give up on a path unknown. **

**Thank you to everyone who messaged me. I apologise for not replying. (I'm only now on the site and able to check messages and review. I have read them all though!) **

**Lastly, my pinterest page is going to be placed on the back burner for now. If anyone wants to create one based on my descriptions, you are more than welcome to do so. I would certainly be flattered by it! **

**Here is another chapter. I hope you enjoy it. As always, forgive my typos. **

**Please review favourite and follow. **

* * *

Ana turned her head and kissed his palm, before saying, "I Love you to Christian. Forever. Make love to me."

The little control that Christian was struggling to hold onto snapped, he sealed his lips roughly to hers as a moan escaped from deep within him. Ana pulled him closer to her, loving the feel of him pressed against her. Her breasts pressed against his warm hard chest, his hot, hard cock nestled intimately between her thighs so that every time they moved it rubbed against her in the most delicious and erotic ways.

Christian began peppering kisses all over her face, from her nose, to her ear causing a giggle to escape her. He smiled gleeful, the sound warming his heart before moving to suck on her neck turning her giggle into a moan. He licked, teased and sucked the delicate area behind her ear. He remember that this particular area was highly sensitive to her. Her hips lifted of their own accord, thrusting towards his clothed cock allowing him to feel what his kisses were doing to her. She was dripping for him!

Christian continued his teasing, leisurely moving from her neck, to her collar bone to her sensitive breasts. He was in no rush, savouring every moment as her attached his lips to her puckered left nipple. Ana saw stars as he sucked and played with her nipple. His tongue flicked back and forth, building her up so high she was moaning loudly. His hand was imitating the actions of is mouth on her right nipple. She was so high up on the precipice, her hips were pumping.

"Please Christian, I need you now," moaned Ana breathlessly.

Christian's breathing was slightly more controlled than Ana's but he still sounded out of breath as he replied, "Don't worry baby, I'll take care of you,"

Ana threw her head back and forth, I want to cum now. Please," she begged as her hip pressed against his hard cock once more.

Christian smiled at her and leaned down, leaving hot kisses on her stomach. He kissed her hip bones and smiled against her when her body jerked up at him. He left open mouthed kisses on her thighs, so close yet so far from where Ana needed him.

She took matters into her own hands and pulled his head towards her. His tongue came into contact with Ana's swollen clit. She gasped loudly as he sucked her hard. His tongue flicked against her as he sunk his long middle finger into her wet heat. She was in ecstasy. Her body so close to the edge, so high up on the precipice, she knew it wouldn't be a long before she dove over. Christian continued sucking at her dripping core eagerly as he eased another finger into her tight wet sheath. Her hips rose to meet his fingers, his tongue eagerly, her hands on her aching breasts. Her body was wound tightly, waiting for the spring to snap. Christian felt her tightening around his fingers, knowing her orgasm was close.

Ana felt the heat in her stomach, the familiar pull. She was so close to coming, her body was tightening. She felt it creeping up on her. Just as she was about to fall, Christian surged into her. His hard cock entered her wet core to feel her tightening around him.

"Fuck Christian, " she screamed as she came around his cock. She didn't even see when he took of his pants, or positioned himself to enter her, but she was orgasming around him. Christian felt the familiar wet warmth and he started thrusting, hard, fast and deep. Ana had barely returned from the stars before she felt her body building again. Christian held her face lovingly as he looked deeply into her beautiful eyes. His thrusts were picking up as he felt the familiar pull. He was about to cum. Ana began tightening around him once more. He couldn't hold it back!

"I love you Anastasia!" he exclaimed as he tumbled over the precipice with her.

* * *

Luke Sawyer sat in the security's den, mind fixed on the footage flashing on the half dozen monitors before him. He was on restricted duty until fully cleared by his doctor but that didn't stop him from doing what he could. Ana and Christian's lives were in danger and he was not going to let a bullet to his arm stop him from defending the two most amazing people he'd ever met.

He met Christian several years ago, when he had now left the army. He had joined straight out of high school, the only way he could think of supporting his sister, the only family he had left. They were both the same age, Christian a few months older, yet the things Luke had seen serving his country had aged him years. He had to admit that he didn't particularly enjoy working for Christian Grey, but 2 month's pay alone covered his sister's tuition. Christian Grey was a cold, controlling prick. It wasn't until the spitfire brunette came tumbling into his life did he really start seeing his real boss.

Ana was a handful. He had grown fond of her in such a short time. She often reminded him of his baby sister. Both stubborn and brilliant beyond their years. She pulled Christian Grey out of the dark world he was used to and she made all those around her happier. The first time he ever saw Christian Grey laugh was because of a direct result of Ms Anastasia Steele. Before she came into his life, Christian Grey was just a job to him. But Ana made things so much different and before he knew, he had become a part of the twisted, ever active, overly dysfunctional family that was the Greys. Taylor, Gail, Ryan, Reynolds, Grace, Mia, Christian, everyone became his family. They treated him, and his sister as such.

Now someone was after his family and he would be damned if he didn't protect them

With that in mind, he pulled up the footage from the day Giselle was killed once more. Jose had vanished into thin air that day. Luke knew that they were overlooking something. He pressed play on the footage numerous times, fast forwarding, then rewinding, pausing then zooming in, looking for any sort of clue.

The room was silent and dark, under that the light coming from the screens and the noise of his chair when he moved. He was growing frustrated. The footage seemed to be missing something. They saw him Jose leave but they didn't actually see him escape.

Luke sat ramrod straight in his chair as he pulled up the footage of Jose leaving the parking area. He zoomed in more and scrolled through the video clip by clip, observing every detail of the footage. He pulled up footage of moments following Jose's disappearance around the building on a separate monitor and proceeded to pick apart that footage, observing every detail recorded. They appeared to have lost Jose when he turned the corner after exiting the lot.

Luke smiled when he realised they overlooked one thing as he zoomed in on some footage on the monitor before him. There was a camera on that section of the building but it didn't exactly monitor the roadway. It didn't not pick up Jose leaving the parking lot, not directly however. But it did pick up a reflection of the goings on the road. The footage was far from clear but he knew what to do.

Rolling over to the phones, he dialled Taylor.

"Hey T, get over here, with Barney. I may have gotten a lead," he said to his superior.

* * *

Ana lay with her head on Christian's chest. She was careful not to press her weight on his healing wound as she listened to his rapidly beating heart come to a steadier beat. His hand was in her hair, playing with it, scratching her scalp, pulling it through his fingers.

Both were silent. Both were content. She turned her head periodically to kiss his chest. He bent his periodically to kiss her hair. He was happy. For the first time in a long time, he was happy. The most precious person in the world to him lay in his arms. They stared out at the night sky together, finally home.

"I love you Christian," whispered Ana. "I know things haven't been the least bit easy but I think I'm ready to be with you. Just us, a fresh start. I want to leave all that happened between us in the past."

Christian shifted as Ana rolled away from him and sat up. She sat before him completely nude. When she realised that his eyes zoomed in on her exposed breasts, she rolled her eyes and pulled the sheet up to cover herself. She wasn't shy about her body in front Christian, but she wanted to have a serious conversation and her being nude would make it hard for him to focus, which would it harder for her to focus.

"I want us to begin now. Let this be where our relationship starts. And later on, when we talk of the past, I want it to be from this point. Nothing before. I don't want whatever we become from this point on to be defined by our botched engagement. I know people, the media, anyone really will compare it, but between us, this is the bridge that separates the then and now."

Christian sat up. He couldn't sit like Ana with his legs folded so he sat up against the head board and turned his head towards her. He also pulled the blanket up, just to conceal the bandage from her eyes.

"Ana, nothing would give me greater pleasure than starting new with you, wiping the slate clean and beginning again." He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

They smiled at each other and slowly leaned towards each other. They exchanged a small kiss. A light brushing of the lips, yet they both felt it to their very cores. An indescribable sensation pulsed through them that left them breathless. And there was no better way, Ana thought, to begin the new journey together.

* * *

"Can you zoom in on that reflection, Barney?" asked Luke as he leaned over Barney pointing out the image he was referring to. Opposite Escala was a tall building that was completely reflective. The camera that lost Jose was pointed towards the road on the front of that building. Jose must have turned left and out of the camera's view. The peripheral image captured by the camera however was something Luke thought needed another look.

Barney pulled the blurred mess Luke was adamant was something and slowly began bringing it into focus. Taylor sat near him, curious as to what had gotten his co-worker so excited.

Slowly the blurred image was coming into focus. The more it cleared the closer Taylor moved towards the screen. Barney clicked once more and the image and stopped.

There in a reflection of the building was Jose Rodrigues. He seemed to be approaching a black SUV.

Taylor saw red as Barney pulled the plate of the vehicle. It was a company vehicle, belonging to GEH!


	29. Chapter 29

**Merry Christmas All! **

**Hope you all enjoy :)**

**Leave a review please**

**Follow and Favourite.**

**xoxo **

* * *

"You have to be fucking kidding me Taylor! What do you mean it was a fucking company vehicle?" bellowed a very pissed Christian Grey.

Ana and he were thoroughly enjoying the blissful afterglow of their new beginning. Their minds were on their rekindled romance, their fresh start. The most beautiful moment that either one of them has had in five years was quickly ruined in a matter of seconds.

Taylor, Barney and Sawyer let Christian yell. Taylor was unfortunately, the target of most of the rant, but he stood before his boss and took it all. He knew exactly how Christian was feeling. If it wasn't professional, and if Ana wasn't in the room, he would probably be cursing and yelling to.

Ana, dressed in a long cotton robe took a seat beside Sawyer and waited to be filled in on the latest development in the Jose chronicles. It was really beyond exhausting at this point. The fear, the drama, the feeling of complete guilt and uselessness was beginning to take its toll.

"Taylor, who was that particular vehicle registered to on the day of the murder? Who signed your logs for it?" asked Ana. Christian was still ranting but at a much lower volume. Ana, clearly frustrated with the inaction, took it upon herself to get the discussion and brainstorming started.

Taylor nodded slightly at her before saying, "Barney already pulled up the records. Our schedule as Prescott registered to use it that day. But as you recall, she was with Gail at the hospital. It couldn't have been her to sign out for it. Welch is on his way now with the records from GEH."

Christian took a seat by Ana, needing her beside him. She was so calm right now. She was calm when he couldn't even summon the will to talk without cursing and breaking things. Jose had help from the inside. He's getting help and could very well be so close to getting what he wanted. For all Christian knew, the very men in this room could be the guilty party behind this. His gut told him he was being paranoid, but his mind couldn't shut up about it.

"Good night Mr. Grey," came the deep voice at the door. Welch arrived with folders upon folders in hand.

"Ok, Prescott was registered for the vehicle but it's clear she didn't sign. The signature is clearly a forgery. Besides the time stamp of the surveillance footage shows Jose getting into the vehicle at 3:17 pm. Prescott got the phone call to collect Ms Jones following the discovery of Ms. Reli's body at 3:20. The records also show that the phone as well as Prescott were in midtown, heading towards the hospital to see you Mr. Grey. Prescott was definitely not involved. "

"Ok Welch, then who is?" asked Sawyer.

"Well so far we can eliminate myself, you, Taylor and of course Prescott. These other six folders are our possible suspects, Reynolds, Ryan, Dodds, Marcus, Michaels, Antonio and Cruz. They were all on duty that day.

Taylor spoke up from the corner that he stood, arms folded, clearly angry. "Dodds was with Prescott. He was the driving the one vehicle that brought Gail here. Marcus and Antonio were with the Greys. Mrs. and Mr. Grey wanted to head back home to shower and change and bring back stuff for Elliot and them. I appointed Marcus as driver and Antonio as backup. Cruz and Michaels never left the hospital from the time they arrived since Grey was shot. Although I wanted Ana with me, they were officially appointed as her detail. If I was with her, they were placed in the waiting areas with Ms. Kate and Ms. Mia. "

"So our lists is now narrowed to Reynolds and Ryan," whispered Welch.

"They were at the hospital too though," said Ana.

"But they had to leave. Maybe 2 hours before the discovery, I sent them back to GEH, separately though." said Taylor.

"Which means either one of them could have gone to GEH. Sign out the vehicle and drive to Escala," finished Sawyer.

Christian looked over to Barney, "Pull up their financial records and their security file"

Barney got to work immediately as Ana looked over the employee files with Sawyer. Nothing jumped out at her to make her suspect either one of the guys. As far as she knew, they both were loyal, trusting men.

"Sir, Ryan deposited a rather large sum of money two weeks ago," said Barney as he spun on the chair he sat in to face Christian.

Christian exhaled sharply as he pulled Ryan's folder from Sawyer.

"Do you have the handwriting analysis software Barney?" asked Taylor. "Pull up a copy of any of Ryan's reports. Cross match it with the signature." Barney's fingers shot across the keyboard as he followed the order.

'Done. There's a 96% probability. The pressure points in certain letter are matching up perfectly"

Welch stood up as Christian tossed the folder across the room. Ana sat down trembling as Christian said, "Get Ryan to GEH immediately! I want him questioned now!"

"I want in that room Taylor, I'm your fucking boss, you take my orders!" spat Christian. Both men stood toe to toe, but Taylor was not backing down. He knew his boss too damn well and he would beat the truth out of Ryan the first chance he got. Taylor however would take a more civil approach. Besides, his gut told him that Ryan was not too willing to aid the bastard.

"Christian, for once in your fucking life, back down. Let Welch and I do this. We know Ryan in a way you don't. We can and will get the truth out of him. And we can do it without violent tactics," replied Taylor in that ever present calm voice.

Ana, who had been silent, throughout the ride to GEH and through the men's heated argument spoke up, "Christian, Jason's right. He has a connection with Ryan beyond the professional work relationship you two share. Let him do this. It's not like you wouldn't be listening in anyway."

Christian sighed loudly as he looked upon the people in his office with him. His eyes flashed to Sawyer's who nodded slightly at him, his unspoken agreement with Ana's words. Christian nodded, defeated. They all were ganging up on him.

"Ok, we'll use the boardroom on this floor so he wouldn't be suspicious. The minute we call him into our viewing room he'll be on to us. Christian you stay here with Ana and Sawyer. Do not leave this room until I come to escort you out. This is non- negotiable," demanded Taylor. He was Christian Grey's head of security. Christian himself appointed him this position. When it came to matters of the safety of his boss, he was done being flexible.

Christian rolled his eyes but nodded, knowing it wasn't the time to argue.

Jeremy Ryan was a young, enthusiastic employee. Taylor was always impressed by his willingness to learn, to help. Even the most menial tasks such as driving Mia Grey to the salon every Tuesday afternoon he took as seriously as escorting Christian Grey through the crowded streets of over eager fans. He had only been hired for a little over a year but his attitude to this job was thoroughly impressive. This is why Taylor was as baffled by this latest development

"Everything ok guys? Why did you all want to see be at 5 in the morning? Is Mr. Grey ok?" asked a very worried Ryan.

Welch and Taylor exchanged glances before sitting directly opposite the man.

"Tell me Ryan," began Welch, "Do you like your job?"

Ryan gave him a puzzled look before saying, "Of course I do. I work for Christian Grey and I'm only 27 years old. This is the type of job people work years for."

"Is there anything you don't like about this job?" continued Welch. Taylor leaned back in his chair and nodded at Ryan when he gave him a baffled look. "Answer the question."

"Well the hours are a bit all over the place. I mean here I am at 5 in the morning after working almost 12 hours at Grey Manor," started Ryan. He paused before saying, "Seriously guys, with all due respect what the fuck is going on here?"

"What about the pay Ryan?" continued Welch as though he hadn't heard the question.

"Seriously? We're paid pretty damn well. And that's minus the perks!" stated Ryan.

Welch looked to Taylor to take point. Taylor got out the seat and walked around to stand by the massive window overlooking Seattle. He stood behind Ryan but said nothing.

Meanwhile, Christian was in his office fuming! "What the fuck are the doing? What kind of half assed questions are those?" he ranted.

"Christian! For God's sake sit down. They know what they're doing. Just wait!" stated an annoyed Ana. She was baffled by the men's questions if she was entirely honestly. But she knew Welch and Taylor were great at their jobs. They knew what they were doing.

"Ryan you say your satisfied with this job. You say the pay plus the perks are good. So tell me why the fuck you aid Jose Rodrigues on the night of Ms. Reli's murder?" spat Taylor from the window.

Ryan bolted out of his chair. He was stunned! How did they know! He avoided the cameras!

Welch got to this feet as Ryan sprang up. "I'd sit down if I were you!"

"Please I can explain. I didn't want to help him. But my father is in massive debt. My parents were going to lose the house and I didn't know what else to do. Please you have to understand she paid off his debt. And my sisters tuition. She paid it all for me."

"Woah whoa. Go back. From the beginning. Explain yourself!" demanded Taylor.

"I was at GEH the day Mr. Grey was in the hospital. I had gotten a phone call from a private number. I thought it was one of the loan sharks my father had gotten involved with. They had started threatening my family. My sister. Anyways, I answered, but it was a lady. She said she wanted me to drive to Escala and collect a package there. I asked who she was. She told me that her identity didn't matter. All that mattered was that she had an important package to be collected and dropped off downtown. I was going to hang up, I swear, but then she mentioned my father. She quoted the exact amount he owed. She said that she'll even give extra. To pay off my sister's student loans. Honestly it was the Hail Mary I needed. But I swear I didn't know it was Rodrigues I was collecting." Said Ryan

"What happened next?" prompted Taylor.

"She told me not to sign out using my name. To use the third vehicle in the lot that day and to wait outside of the camera's range. The package would be brought to the vehicle. She also said if I did anything destroy the package, she'd know. She threatened my sister. I had to help her."

"Where is Rodrigues now?" asked Welch

"I don't know. I dropped him off near the roundabout heading towards Ms, Steele's old apartment. I did try to follow him. But this truck pulled in front of me, cutting me off. He disappeared before I could get around the truck.

Taylor looked over at Ryan as he pushed his phone back into his pocket. He looked up at the door as it opened.

Christian walked into the room. He was angry. He was pissed off. He was betrayed. But he looked as calm as a priest. Taylor was impressed.

"Who was she Ryan?" asked Christian.

"Sir, I'm so so sorry. I swear I didn't know this was about Jose or you. I just wanted to protect my family. If you want I can go to the cops, I can tell them everything. But please don't take away my health benefits. My family needs it," Ryan pleaded.

"Ryan, I asked you a question. Who was she?"

"I don't know sir. Her voice sounded a bit muffled but it was definitely female," answered Ryan.

"Did Jose say anything while you were driving?"

"Not to me. He kept whispering something. I couldn't make it all out but I did hear, "She needs saving. She's dead."

"Do you remember seeing anything else? When you dropped him off?"

"Umm, I saw another Black SUV. The thing is though. I had my number plate."

"What?" exclaimed Christian!

"Yeah, across the street, there was another Black SUV. It had the same GEH plate for the vehicle I used to transport Jose."

Christian eyes flashed up to Taylor's.

Someone was going to extreme lengths to help Jose Rodrigues!


	30. Chapter 30

**Heres the newest Chapter guys. Thanks for all your encouragement. To the loyal supporters, your words mean the world. I promise to finish this story for you. To the guests who have decided to give up on it because i dont update as frequently as you and I would like, thats fine. You are completely within your rights to do so. But do not abuse me or leave hurtful remarks. ( Yes I removed them) I have stated repeatedly that this is just a hobby. I have a very very full plate and I try my best to balance it all. Writing this keep me sane. **

**Also, i reuploaded the pinterest page. follow if you wish. **

**To everyone, have a happy new year 2017! May it be a blessed one guys. **

**Hope you enjoy :)**

**Review**

**Follow **

**Favourite **

* * *

"Ryan, you're fired. And you have 2 hours to collect your things from Escala and turn yourself into the cops," said Christian in a stern voice.

Ryan's already sad face fell further. "Please, I'll go to the cops, but please don't fire me sir. The benefits help my family."

Christian eyes flashed to Taylor who nodded subtly. Taylor shifted to the intercom on the wall and turned it off.

"Here's how it's going to go Ryan, you will proceed to the security room, escorted only by Taylor. You will empty your locker and you will permit a search on your person before exiting my building. You will go with Taylor to Escala and pack up your shit there and will then leave without a word. You betrayed me Ryan. You put my life, and Ana's life in more danger than it already is. So you will get out of here immediately! You mean nothing to me. You and your father got yourself into this situation, you can get yourself out of it!" said Christian so menacingly, even Taylor winced.

Across the hallway, Ana was pissed. Christian had turned off the intercom! After all that they've been through, he was still keeping things from her!

Sawyer noticed the second Ana's mood shifted from worry to instant anger. He just didn't know that her sudden mood change had nothing to do with his unfaithful ex co-worker, but his boss who was once more hiding info from her.

A half hour later, Christian returned to his office. He and welch were dealing with the finer details of firing Ryan. He also ordered a thorough search on all his employees. Barney was in for a few long nights. Christian wanted no stone left unturned. If any of his employees were disloyal to him, he wanted to know immediately. It was certainly time to do some house cleaning.

He was tired. The sun had risen more than an hour ago. GEH was still quiet other that security, maintenance and the one or two workers now filing it, perhaps to make use of the gym facilities. He was stressed and desperately needed a hug from his angel, Ana

What greeted him upon entering his office was definitely not an angel!

"Sawyer, leave us," were the first words he heard upon entering his office. Sawyer looked up at him, a silent warning in his eyes, warning Christian of the storm he was about to face. While waiting for Christian, Ana had paced, screamed and yelled at Sawyer. She vented and cursed. She mumbled and grumbled. Sawyer, wise beyond his years, let her do as she pleased.

"You're fucked up son of a bitch!" she started on Christian the minute the door to his office closed.

"How dare you turn of the fucking intercom? YOU FUCKING PROMISED TO KEEP ME IN THE FUCKING LOOP!" she spat out at him.

Christian recoiled at the venom in her voice. She was steaming mad.

"Ana, I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to hear me fire him," came his reply.

"You could have included me on that!" she shot back.

Christian opened his mouth to respond, but wisely shut it when she shot up from her leaning position on his desk.

"First of all, you could have talked it over with me! He clearly has regrets," she said.

"Sure Ana, he had regrets, that why he came skipping to tell me the minute it happened," snapped Christian.

"Sarcasm asshole? Really? He offered to go to the police! He was trying to protect his family! Surely you understand that?" reasoned Ana.

"Really, not only are you defending disloyalty? But you're throwing what I did to protect you in my face?" spat Christian

"Do u fucking hear yourself? Ryan was desperate. His family was falling apart. I do not condone is actions one bit, but I understand why he did it! That should factor in. Suspend him. Report him to the cops. Demote him to security work at another office in whatever state! Don't destroy his family this way! This is his family!"

"Firstly Anastasia! This is my fucking business. He was my employee. Yes! MINE. NOT YOURS. THIS IS MY FUCKING COMPANY. NOT YOURS! STAY OUT OF IT!" fumed Christian through clenched teeth.

"And now I know how you feel. My opinion means nothing, does it? All that bullshit you spewed about a fresh start just mere hours ago was what? All a lie? Or you wanted into my panties so bad you just said what had to be said? Spew bullshit to get an orgasm?" retorted Ana.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now? Did you really believe that shit? You don't know how to stay out of peoples business Anastasia! You refuse to stay out of this just like you refuse to stay out of my business with Elena five years ago!," shot back Christian.

The couple were all out screaming now. They've argued before, no doubt about that, but this one was particularly ugly.

"Oh for fuck's sake! SHE WAS A MOTHERFUCKING RAPIST Christian! And your either stupid to not see that or so fucking messed up, you refuse to admit it," spat Ana.

"Don't Ana, don't fucking go down that road," said Christian through clenched teeth. His hands were fisted. His breathing was heavy. He was pissed the fuck off.

"Again you defend that bitch! Ryan said it was a fucking woman he talked to! Can you swear on my life right now that you don't for second, believe that person to be Elena fucking Lincoln?" thundered Ana

Christian's eyes shot down to eyes. The stood toe to toe now. He towering over her, yet he felt small.

Ana didn't wait for a response, she picked up her purse and said, "You can't, can you? She messed you up Christian. And I don't know if I can deal with your shit and hers."

Ana walked to the door and slammed it on her way out of his office.

Christian stood ramrod straight. His eyes not moving from his door. She walked out on him but he didn't know if she just turned her back on their relationship. He wasn't sure he could face that, especially in light of all the latest developments.

Could Elena really be involved? He had spoken to her since the failed wedding day, when he told her they were strictly business partners. He knew Ana hated her, but he always thought it was jealousy. He hadn't realised how deep rooted Ana's hatred, perhaps his only friend in his teenage years, run. Elena never tried to hurt him, or so he believed until he started back talking to Flynn. He only now opened his mind to the possibility of accepting he was a victim by the hands of Elena. But would she pair with Jose? Would she be so hateful towards Ana, that she would help Jose Rodriguez kill her?

Ana walked out the office to find Sawyer waiting for her.

"I want to go back to my apartment," was her reply to his unspoken question.

Sawyer simply nodded. He pulled out his cell and dialled a number. "Come on Ana, let's go."

They exited to the back of the building. Cop cars were waiting for them as well as Antonio and Cruz. Ana ignored them all as they circled her, providing a human shield. Her black mood made her feel more like a prisoner being escorted to jail.

She couldn't believe Christian! She knew he was stubborn. But his mule headedness was beyond her understanding at this point. She understood his refusal to listen to her about Ryan to an extent. Christian Grey was a man who admired loyalty. But the situation wasn't entirely black and white. She saw numerous solutions to the problem. Firing the man and removing all benefits was certainly a last resort in her eyes. The Elena situation however was an entirely different story all together. Ana hated that women. She was vile, conniving and the worst type of woman, the type who undercut and did whatever it took to bring another human down. She had no boundaries. She had no conscience.

The black SUV she was escorted to now snailed its way through rush hour traffic. She was exhausted. Sawyer, having not been cleared to drive yet, sat beside her in the back seat and allowed her to rest her head on his shoulder.

They arrived at her apartment an hour later. She ignored the men as they settled into her living room. She climbed into her bed and was asleep in seconds.

Christian left his office a little after 11 that morning. He sat in his office chair just staring out at the view. His mind was a chaotic mess. Ana had walked out on him. Every time they took one step together. They were forced to take 2 more back. He just didn't know anymore. Could their relationship withstand the trials thrown at them? Were they strong enough?

Taylor and Welch both escorted him back to Escala. The cops that followed the SUV made him angrier. They were only doing their jobs, yet, with the dark mood he was in, it felt like a blatant reminder of the shit storm that was his life. The red and blue lights were nothing more than an indicator of the nightmare he was living.

He dismissed Welch and Taylor the moment the elevator reach the penthouse. A part of him was hoping Ana was waiting there for him, ready to make peace. But he knew better. She was at her place. Away from him.

He retired to his home office. He told Gail he didn't need her and demanded she retire for the evening. He shut himself in his office. Since he couldn't be with Ana, he settled for solitude. He wanted this alone time. He just wanted to lick his wounds. He knew that Taylor, Welch and whoever else were settled in the security room. He also knew that the cops were in the parking garage. He was as alone as Christian Grey could be.

Or so he thought.

There on the pool table lay a gun. And a laptop.


	31. Chapter 31

**HELLO ALL. **

**HERE'S MY LATEST INSTALLMENT. HOPE YOU ENJOY. **

**TO EVERYONE WHO HAS MESSAGED AND LEFT REVIEWS ENCOURAGING ME, I THANK YOU SOO INCREDIBLY MUCH. **

**To those guests who consistently feel the need to attack me, WHY? I will accept constructive criticism for my story! But kindly refrain from attacking me. I dont see how insulting me, assuming things about me and attacking me is beneficial in anyway. I will continue to remove any insults aimed at me as person.**

**To everyone else, I hope 2017 is treating you all well. Read, enjoy. follow, favourite and review. **

**xoxo**

* * *

There was a gun and laptop on the pool table.

Christian froze for just a second before diving for the phone on his desk. He pushed the button to connect his directly to the security room only to hear a single beep. The phone was dead.

"Don't bother calling your minions Grey. You won't get through to them. Have a seat," came the husky voice from the corner.

Jose Rodriguez stepped out from the shadows. How long he had been there? Christian didn't know. He looked even worse than the last time Christian saw him, angrier.

"How did you get into the building?" asked Christian, in a surprisingly steady voice. That was probably the only thing Jose ever admired about the great Christian Grey. He was fearless in the eyes of death.

"I said to sit the fuck down!" was Jose's only answer.

Christian straightened his shoulders and took a seat on one of the chairs in the corner. He was really wishing he hadn't left his keys and cell phone on the foyer table.

Jose picked up the gun he had on the table. It was a silver revolver, small but it struck fear into Christian's heart anyway. Would this be his last moment on earth? Would the last memory Ana ever have with him be one where he didn't go after her? Where they yelled and screamed and spewed venomous words at one another?

"We're going to play a little game Christian," started Jose as he pulled out a single bullet from his pocket. He put into the revolver and spun the cylinder. "I was hoping to play this game with Ana and make you watch. But I guess I'll have to settle for you instead."

"Jose, why are you doing this?" asked Christian as Jose placed the gun on the table between them.

"You do not get to question me Grey! I did nothing to you. Yet you had to take her!" spat Jose.

Jose moved back to the pool table and opened his laptop. "Let's record all this. You will answer every question I ask. Got that Grey?"

Christian looked at the gun, the laptop and the door. His mind was working overtime for a solution but nothing was coming. He nodded hesitantly.

Across town, Ana tossed and turned like a woman possessed. She knew she overreacted where Ryan was concerned. His disloyalty had a cost. Unfortunately, that cost was his job.

Ana tossed her blankets aside and quickly pulled on the closest jeans and t shirt she could find. She picked up her car keys and marched to the living room to find Luke Sawyer sitting on her sofa. Her television was on but, it was obvious he wasn't watching it.

"C'mon Luke. We're going to Escala. I have to talk to Christian," she said determinedly.

Luke shut off the television and stood up, buttoning his suit jacket as he did. "It's about time Ana. It took you and hour longer than I suspected," he said with a smirk.

Ana childishly stuck her tongue out at him as they exited her apartment. While Ana locked her door Sawyer dialled Taylor. He had to make sure Taylor knew of Ana's movements.

They were strolling to the elevator when Sawyer swore. "T isn't answering his cell," answered Sawyer to Ana unspoken question.

"Is that bad?" she questioned.

"It isn't normal. Once he's on duty, he answers. These days he answers on the first ring," stressed Sawyer.

"I'm sure he's just in a meeting with Christian. He'll call back," answered Ana.

The two got into her Aston Martin and pulled out the parking garage.

Meanwhile, Taylor, Gail and the rest of the security crew and the 2 police officers assigned to Grey lay unconscious on the floor of the security room. The slow leakage of the gas coming through the vents had eased them into a slow slumber even before they were aware of it. Gail had gone in to see Taylor before she retired for the night, only to pass out herself.

Jose had planned this well. He studied the venting of Escala thoroughly and saw that the security room was connected to a different ventilation system than the main apartment. A tank of sleeping gas was slowly diffusing into the security room. Taylor and the rest of the men were asleep in a matter of seconds.

Christian was sitting ramrod straight in his seat as Jose slid him the gun. A game of Russian roulette was definitely not how Christian imagined this all ending.

Christian contemplated aiming the gun at Jose at firing. But the odds weren't stacked in his favour for that scenario to end well. And he'd seen the gun Jose held in the back of his jeans. Jose could shoot him for trying anything stupid. Besides, he's rather die by his own hand in a game of Russian roulette than giving Jose the satisfaction of killing him.

He put the gun to his temple and pulled the trigger. He exhaled heavily through his mouth when the gun just clicked. He lowered the gun to the table and sat back, willing his heart to slow down.

"Ok Christian, admit you never liked me!" said Jose as he picked up the revolver. Christian's eyes were focused on the revolver. He hadn't even heard Jose's question.

"Answer the fucking question Grey!" demanded Jose. His hands were as steady as a rock. He was fully resigned to his fate.

"No Jose I never liked you. I saw how you looked at her. I saw how you held her a minute longer than normal when she hugged you. How you would find any excuse to hold her hand. Or invite her out to dinner. How you would always bad mouth me to her. I know how you felt about her Jose," answered Christian in a surprisingly clear voice.

Christian held his breath as Jose closed his eyes. He pulled the trigger. Both men exhaled when there was just a click.

Christian's blood was roaring in his ears. His body had gone cold. His palms were sweaty. He was beyond scared. Interestingly, he was in full control. Jose had no idea of his inner turmoil.

Jose lowered the revolver and pushed the gun towards Christian. "Your turn Grey," said Jose with a smirk.

Christian picked up the revolver and watched it. "Who's working with you Jose? Is it Elena?" asked Christian.

Jose's smirk grew. He leaned towards Christian and said, "It truly pains you doesn't it? Knowing that you brought all this on yourself? Your greed, your lust, everything you did led to this Grey. I guess you don't care about your life. But how does it feel knowing that you are responsible for everyone who gets hurt around you? How do you feel about the brunette in the garage? It's all on you Grey."

Christian cocked his eyebrow at Jose. "You didn't answer my question Jose."

"THIS IS MY GAME GREY!" shouted Jose as he pulled out a black gun from the back of his jeans. "DO NOT ORDER ME AROUND YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! NOW PUT THAT FUCKING REVOLVER UP TO YOUR SKULL AND PULL THE FUCKING TRIGGER! OR I'LL PUT A BULLET THROUGH YOUR SKULL RIGHT NOW!"

Christian took a deep breath. He slowly raised the revolver up to his head. His eyes never left Jose's. His hands were strangely steady. His breath, strangely even. He closed his eyes as the mouth of the gun touched his temple. He could only see Ana. Her smile. Her laugh. He could only see her almost like she stood in front him. Not Jose Rodriquez.

He pulled the trigger.

Meanwhile, Sawyer and Ana were speeding towards Escala. They realised something was definitely wrong when all calls to Taylor, Gail, Christian and any other person at the penthouse went unanswered. Ana had contacted Detective Sands and he too was speeding to Escala with several squad cars. He was in the middle of taking Ryan's confession when Ana's call came through. He wasted no time in jumping in his vehicle.

"Sawyer I'm worried. Christian always answers," came Ana tiny whisper from the passenger seat.

"I know Ana. We're almost there," said Sawyer. His hands were tight on the steering wheel. His heart was racing.

They pulled into the parking garage two minutes before Detective Sands. They were already in the elevator on the fifth floor before Sands could even exit his vehicle.

Christian heart stopped as he heard just a click. He exhaled sharply and lowered the revolver.

Jose picked it up and put it to his temple when he asked, "You turned her against me didn't you?"

Christian couldn't help the snort that escaped. He spat out blood when Jose swung the gun at him and hit him square across the mouth.

"YOU FUCKER! ANSWER ME!" snarled Jose.

"Jose, I know you think I stole her. But she chose. We fell in love and I know you don't want to believe that. But we did. And I know what I did was wrong. It's actually the biggest regret of my life, but not for one minute did I ever stop loving her. It was your actions that made her cut you off. I never once asked her to cut you off. And it's because I knew she cared about you. I hated that you and her were as connected as you were. But I never sabotaged that. I never spoke ill of you. I only ever told her I didn't like it that you loved her. All I wanted was for her to be happy and alive and well. And I did everything I could to keep her that way," answered Christian.

Jose's hands shook. How dare Christian blame him! Ana cut him off because she found her precious Grey! They could have been together but Christian fucking Grey came and ruined his life!

He pulled the trigger and smirked when he heard a click.

"Ok Grey, it's your turn. No more questions from you. Just aim and pull," whispered Jose. His voice was laced which such reckless hate.

Christian sighed. His odds were not looking good. With just 2 shots left he could very well die this rounds. He lifted the gun to his temple. Jose's smirk reappeared and a sound behind him caused Christian's head to turn to see Ana in the doorway.

Jose aimed his gun at her and shouted at Christian, "PULL THE FUCKING TRIGGER OR I'LL KILL HER!"

Ana gasped on seeing Christian's bloodied face and the hatred in Jose's eyes. She hadn't seen him in years. She could hardly recognise the boy she knew.

"PULL THE FUCKING TRIGGER GREY!" snarled Jose.

"I love you Ana," came Christian's whisper. He looked Ana dead in the eyes as his finger slowly squeezed the trigger.

Ana' broke into a loud sob and collapsed to her knees when the loud explosion of a gun rang out.


	32. Chapter 32

**HI ALL,**

**THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS, KEEP THEM COMING PLEASE. I ENJOY READING THEM. **

**Here's my newest installment. **

**Follow, favourite, Review. **

**ENJOY**

**XOXO**

* * *

Ana slowly opened her eyes and immediately knew she was in a hospital room. She squinted through the bright light and slowly brought into focus the ugly pale green walls. The bed was uncomfortable and her head ached. Oddly enough, that was the only part of her that was hurting. Why was she here? How did she get here?

It was then that she heard the sound of rustling pages. Her eyes darted to the corner of the room to see a man she hadn't seen in years. Dr. John Flynn sat at the table in the corner of the room beside Sawyer. Both men were quiet, flipping through magazines. Flynn, a medical journal and Sawyer, a tabloid. Flynn had changed much since Ana last saw him on the day of her rehearsal dinner. He was still as handsome as ever, only he looked just a bit older, more dignified.

"What happened?" she whispered from her place on the bed, "What am I doing here?"

Her voice cracked a bit. She was desperately thirsty. Her throat dry. Both men shot out of their seats. Sawyer brought her a cup of water and she gulped it in down in a matter of seconds, returning it to him for more. Flynn picked up her patient's chart and perused for what she could only assume was the millionth time since she was admitted.

"Sawyer, why am I here? What happened?" she asked after drinking her second cup.

"Do you remember what happened Ana?" It was Flynn who spoke.

Ana's panicked eyes darted from both men to the door of her room. The cardiac monitor attached to her began beeping. Her heart rate increased rapidly.

"He's dead," she gasped out. "I saw him die," her words were coming out in laboured pants.

Sawyer could only make out the words bullet and head.

Flynn quickly moved beside her and held her hand soothing. Sawyer pushed back her hair and gently dabbed her forehead with a cold washcloth.

"Breathe Ana. Deep even breathe. You can do this Ana. Slowly inhale. Listen to my voice. Focus only on me and breathe," he said soothingly.

Ana's breathing slowly returned to normal. Her heartrate also returned to normal. Flynn nodded subtly to Sawyer who exited the room.

"Ana, do you remember anything about the events of 2 nights ago?" he asked. He sat with his legs crossed on the chair beside her bed.

"Monday night?" she enquired.

"Yes. Ana. Monday night. Do you remember what happened?" John prodded.

Ana closed her eyes and exhaled loudly.

"I- I I re-remember fighting with Christian. I remember going to my apartment. I remember wanting to apologise. Oh gosh, I remember the gun. Jose! He had a gun. And Christian. Oh gosh John. Is Christian ok? I- I c-ca- can't remember. Why can't I remember? What happened? Where's Christian? I need Christian!" Ana was in tears at this point.

"Ana you suffered a traumatic event. It's normal for your mind to try to protect itself. But I need you to focus. Try to recall anything. Anything at all from that night," pushed Flynn.

Ana sat up slowly in her bed and closed her eyes. She pulled her sheet up and began playing with its edges as she forced her mind to travel back to that disastrous night. Slowly but surely it came to her. She relayed it all to Flynn almost as though it was happening in real time. To Ana, it was.

**TWO NIGHTS AGO**

Ana and Sawyer stepped off the elevator and immediately knew something was wrong. Sawyer pushed Ana a bit behind him and pulled his gun out of his holster.

"Stay close to me Ana. Do not leave my side, you got that!?" he whispered to her. Ana nodded as they approached the security room.

Ana gasped upon seeing the bodies scattered and slowly started backing out the room. Sawyer checked Gail's pulse first as she was closest.

"She's alive. Just passed out," he whispered. When he got no response, he turned to see Ana had disappeared. He swore before surging to his feet.

He was in such a rush out of the security room, he was looking where he was going. He collided with a heavy body. He quickly lifted his gun to shoot, only to lower it on seeing detective Sands.

He filled him in on the situation as they approached the main apartment.

Ana took off her shoes and entered the main apartment. She noticed Christian's phone immediately. She slowly made her way toward his office on seeing the light shining from below the door. It was the only light source in the apartment at the moment.

She slowly opened the door and noticed Jose immediately. He smirked at her. Christian turned and noticed her in the doorway. Her heart was beating loudly as she noticed the guns in both their hands.

Jose aimed his gun at her and shouted at Christian, "PULL THE FUCKING TRIGGER OR I'LL KILL HER!"

Ana gasped on seeing Christian's bloodied face and the hatred in Jose's eyes. She hadn't seen him in years. She could hardly recognise the boy she knew. He looked so vile. Hate was emanating off him in waves. She just wasn't sure who he hated more in that moment, Christian the guy who he thought stole her from him, or her, the girl who broke his heart.

"PULL THE FUCKING TRIGGER GREY!" snarled Jose.

"I love you Ana," came Christian's whisper. He looked Ana dead in the eyes. All she could see in them was love. He truly loved her. He was willing to play this ridiculous game with Jose for her. He was willing to die for her! How he loved her! His finger slowly squeezed the trigger, his eyes never leaving hers.

She couldn't move. Who should she run to? Christian and have Jose shoot them both? Or Jose? And die for Christian as he was willing to die for her.

She was too late. The sound of a gun ran out and she collapsed to her knees.

Detective Sands didn't even hesitate. They had entered the room to hear Jose screaming at Christian to shoot. Luckily, Ana's position at the door blocked Jose from seeing them, but they had a clear view of him. Sawyer looked at Sands and gave him a firm nod. The detective fired once and the bullet hit Jose Rodrigues in the centre of his forehead. He crumpled to the floor immediately, the gun falling from his hands and hitting the ground with a thud.

A loud sob escaped as she saw Jose's dead body sprawled on the carpet.

Christian tossed the revolver aside and ran to Ana. She was a wreck. Loud screams came from her. Tears were soaking his shirt as she wailed hysterically. He let her cry as she gazed upon the body of her once best friend. He wasn't completely sure who she was crying for, but he knew this was what she needed.

He looked over his shoulder to see Sawyer holstering his gun. Detective Sands nodded once before approached. Neither man interrupted his place on the floor with Ana. They simply moved passed him into the office.

Ana pulled away from his arms and said, "He's dead."

She passed out in his arms.

**Present Day**

"Jose's dead," she whispered.

"Yes. He's gone." It was Christian who answered.

He was standing in the doorway with Sawyer and Taylor behind him. He had a small scar at the corner of his mouth, but other than that, he looked absolutely perfect, healthy, alive.

She smiled at him and wiped away at the tears that escaped. He moved beside and kissed her forehead. She inhaled his unique Christian scent as she buried her nose in his chest.

"C'mon baby, let's go home," he said.

He smiled down at her as she took his hand.

**THURSDAY MORNING.**

Rain was pouring heavily. The skies were dark and it matched Ana's mood for the day. The day of Jose Rodrigues funeral.

She held Christian's hand as they watched the casket being slowly lowered to into the ground. Ana wasn't all surprised that Christian was the one who decided to cover the funeral expenses. She looked on at Jose's father, a father figure to her for years. He looked completely destroyed. His only child was dead. He had apologised to Ana and Christian for Jose's actions that same morning. He wept when Christian hugged him. He knew nothing of his son's dangerous games.

Her father had refused to attend. He was still livid. He hated Jose and was glad he was dead.

Kate, Mia, Elliot, Ethan, Gail, Sawyer, Taylor, Carrick and Grace were also in attendance. They took turns holding Ana and Christian, showing physically that they were there for them. The group returned to Ana's apartment that evening. They were staying there until the office could be redecorated. In fact, Ana wanted the entire place redone, to represent their fresh start.

The group sat together in her living room and just talked. They spoke wedding details, the trip to Vegas Kate wanted, they spoke of anything that came to mind. Gail demanded she cooked so she and Grace served a delicious meal.

Christian never once let go of her. She sat beside him all evening looking upon her friends.

Ana realised something that night, despite all that happened, she really did have a family there for her. For years she felt alone. But somehow she found her way home, to the man she loved.

* * *

**More to come soon...**


End file.
